


Burimyu

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Rock Musical Bleach (Burimyu) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Com todo o sucesso de Bleach, é tomada a decisão de se criar um musical, o Rock Musical Bleach (Burimyu). É selecionado o elenco e todos se dão muito bem. Estão muito felizes e empolgados por trabalharem juntos no musical, laços são formados, mas alguns deles são mais fortes. Surge o medo, a insegurança e a dificuldade japonesa de lhe dar com sentimentos o que causa confusão nos corações e nas mentes, mas laços verdadeiramente fortes e sentimentos verdadeiros não se destroem simplesmente por receio.
Series: Rock Musical Bleach (Burimyu) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719085





	1. O encontro

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach não me pertence, o Burimyu também não (infelizmente xD).  
> Nessa fic está o elenco real do Burimyu. Nem tudo que escrevo é verídico. As únicas coisas reais que escrevo são as cenas dos bastidores e o que acontece quando estão ensaiando e às vezes tirando fotos, e mesmo assim tem partes que foram inventadas porque não tenho como saber de absolutamente tudo que acontece lá. Os casais formados aqui não são reais. As pessoas são, os casais não. Se houver algum assim, eu aviso no capítulo.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *Essa é uma das fanfics que escrevi há um bilhão de anos e agora estou passando pro AO3 também. xD Não gosto mais de Bleach, mas me diverti escrevendo essa história. E de fato o musical é muito bom!

\- Pense bem. Bleach tem feito sucesso. O anime, o mangá e os filmes, por todos esses anos. Os fãs amam tudo isso. Imagine a alegria deles ao ver o sonho se tornar quase real. Sei que tem os cosplayers, mas seria diferente.

Ele tentou organizar os pensamentos. Não havia porque recusar, era uma ideia fantástica. Olhou o pôster, desenhado por ele mesmo com os personagens mais importantes, com uma frase, feita para o pôster, de Shoichi Tama.

“Bleach! Acredite no amor, no futuro e em nada mais. Bleach! Continue a acreditar... e você terá o poder para mudar o destino. Bleach!”

\- Tudo bem – ele disse fitando a identificação presa ao bolso da camisa de Takuya Hiramitsu – é uma ideia fantástica! Estou disposto a ajudar!

Eles apertaram as mãos.

\- Não vai se arrepender Kubo. A Pierrot cuidará de tudo.

–--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela estava mais uma vez em frente a seu computador, verificando e-mails, agenda... Havia acabado de chegar de um ensaio fotográfico. Apesar de ser cansativo às vezes, ela realmente amava o que fazia. Um e-mail da Studio Pierrot. Abriu-o e começou a ler. Não sabia o que pensar, ficou encantada com a proposta. Acompanhar a série era uma das coisas que fazia em seu tempo livre e gostava muito. Se aceitasse teria se dedicar somente àquilo por um tempo, mas valeria à pena.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele sentou num lugar mais isolado do restaurante. Estava de chapéu e óculos escuros. Pediu o almoço e enquanto esperava, pegou o celular para conferir a caixa de e-mails. Um e-mail da Studio Pierrot. Segurou-se para não gritar de alegria com a proposta. Ele amava Bleach e agora aquele sonho poderia se materializar nele e em quem mais participasse. Claro que ele iria pensar com calma antes de responder, mas 90% dele gritava para que ele aceitasse.

–--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela tinha dado sua resposta e recebido orientações sobre o Musical. Muitos outros atores haviam sido chamados, alguém já escrevia as músicas e o próprio Tite Kubo iria acompanhar. Dois dias depois ela se dirigia ao Studio da Pierrot para conversar com a produção. Eles queriam ouvi-la cantando, ver um pouco da sua atuação, falar sobre contrato e outras coisas. Eram sete da manhã. O carro parou em frente ao Studio e ela desceu, aproximando-se da porta e chamando no interfone. Uma voz feminina pediu que ela se identificasse.

\- Sou Miki Sato. Estou aqui por causa do novo musical.

\- Tudo bem. Alguém vai abrir a porta agora.

Um jovem de cabelos negros, até o queixo, arrumados de um modo engraçado, espetados para todo lado, abriu a porta. Ela curvou levemente a cabeça e sorriu em agradecimento.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia senhorita Sato. Sou Hideki Yamada. A voz que você ouviu no interfone é de Chiyo Akamatsu – ele apontou para o balcão da recepção e ela viu uma mulher de cabelos ruivos como os seus e estranhos olhos cinza.

\- Olá – ela cumprimentou sorridente.

\- Olá – ela também sorriu acenando.

\- O diretor Takuya Hiramitsu e o letrista Shoichi Tama estão lhe esperando. Ao passar pela sala de recepção vire a direita e entre na terceira sala.

\- Obrigada.

Ela seguiu para o local que ele indicava. A porta de entrada dava para uma sala de recepção, com o balcão de Chiyo, sofás, flores em alguns vasos no chão e uma pequena mesa de centro no meio dos sofás. Depois dela outra porta levava a corredores cheios de salas. Tudo era branco e as lâmpadas emitiam luzes amarelas e brancas. Ela chegou em frente a porta e a abriu devagar. Era uma sala de tamanho médio. Haviam alguns sofás, uma mesa com seis cadeiras e pequeno estúdio para testes montado no fundo da sala. O estúdio se dividia em duas cabines. A cabine de quem cantava, devia caber até quatro pessoas, e outra onde os sintetizadores e um notebook eram controlados pela outra pessoa que ouvia quem estava cantando. Apenas as pessoas na cabine ouviam o que se passava. Deduziu isso porque quando entrou havia um homem jovem, moreno, de cabelos castanhos escuros cantando na cabine e outro homem de cabelos negros, curtos e lisos, usando óculos, controlava a outra cabine, mas ela não ouvia nada.

\- Você é Miki? – Um homem sorridente com cabelos parecidos com os do homem da cabine e um rosto um pouco mais magro estava sentado no sofá.

\- Sou sim. Bom dia – ela fechou a porta e caminhou até ele.

\- Bom dia. Sente-se – ela sentou e ele prosseguiu – sou Takuya e aquele na cabine de controle é Shoichi. Deve ter ouvido falar de nós quando chegou.

\- Claro.

\- Muito bem, acho que você já sabe o que veio fazer aqui. Depois reuniremos todos vocês para se conhecerem e falaremos de contrato e tudo mais. Por enquanto estamos testando para ver se devemos e em que ponto ajustar as habilidades de vocês. Aquele cantando ali é Isaka Tatsuya. Ele será o Ichigo. Escolhemos vocês porque as alturas de vocês correspondem aos personagens e as vozes são muito parecidas. Quando ele terminar, será a sua vez. Basta dizer a Shoichi uma música que você saiba cantar e ele colocará o som. Só queremos ouvir sua voz. Depois você e Tatsuya receberão um pequeno texto de uma cena dos personagens e vamos ver como vocês atuam juntos.

\- Certo.

Então aquele seria Ichigo. Realmente era bem mais alto que ela e parecia ser simpático, mas também tinha cara de quem gostava de brincar. Em alguns minutos ele saiu da cabine conversando com Shoichi.

\- Você será um excelente Ichigo! Sua voz é perfeita pra ele.

\- Obrigado – ele também era muito sorridente.

\- Tatsuya-san, essa é Miki Sato, ela será Rukia.

Eles se olharam por alguns milésimos de segundo. Ele sentiu extrema segurança nos olhos dela. Ela sentiu uma incrível doçura nos olhos dele. Ambos se estranharam e até se repreenderam por aquilo.

\- Olá – ele estendeu a mão, sorrindo, e ela apertou.

\- Olá – ela também sorriu.

Soltaram as mãos.

\- Vocês já ouviram falar um do outro? Creio que ambos já sejam bem conhecidos no Japão.

\- Sim – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu vi algumas atuações dela.

\- Eu também vi algumas atuações dele, mas nunca tivemos contato.

\- Isso é bom, assim já terão mais simpatia um pelo outro e segurança na atuação. Miki, este é Shoichi.

\- Prazer senhorita – ele acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

Ela fez o mesmo.

\- Agora, Miki é sua vez.

\- Com licença – ela se levantou e dirigiu-se a cabine com Shoichi.

Ela escolheu a música e começou a cantar. Shoichi mexia nos sintetizadores e no notebook. Logo acabaram e saíram da cabine.

\- Muito bom Sato-san. É uma voz forte, mas muito bonita. Também está aprovada.

\- Obrigada.

Eles seguiram para outro lugar, por entre os vários corredores e salas, chegando a uma escada que dava para mais corredores e um grande pátio com assoalho de madeira e várias portas em todas as paredes. Eles entraram em uma das portas e chegaram na parte de baixo de um grande palco. Subiram no palco por um dos vários acessos e os textos lhes foram entregues. Miki e Isaka ficaram no palco, os outros dois sentaram em duas das incontáveis cadeiras na platéia. O texto era da cena em que Rukia salvava Ichigo da investida de um hollow atirando-se na frente e sendo gravemente ferida por ele, fazendo com que Ichigo se transformar-se em shinigami.

\- Eu não estou em condições de lutar – ela apertou a mão contra o peito abaixando-se e apoiando-se no chão com o braço – você deve se tornar um shinigami. Eu vou te dar metade do meu poder. Se falhar, pode morrer.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou salvar a minha família. Me dê essa espada shinigami.

\- Sou Rukia Kuchiki.

\- Eu sou Ichigo Kurosaki.

Eles encerraram a atuação e ouviram os aplausos do diretor e do letrista.

\- Parabéns! Foram ótimos. Tenho certeza que farão muito sucesso trabalhando juntos – elogiou Takuya.

\- Depois veremos as canções, quando vocês aprenderem.

\- Estão dispensados por hoje. Teremos uma reunião com todos os atores. Vocês serão avisados. Agora vou esperar pelo Hitsugaya.

Eles voltaram pelo mesmo caminho e despediram na sala de teste. O diretor e o letrista entraram na sala. Isaka e Miki ficaram um tempo parados em frente à porta fechada. Olharam-se.

\- Sua voz é realmente linda – ele falou de repente – não te ouvi cantar, mas sua voz é encantadora.

\- Obrigada – ela sorriu embaraçada – a sua também, é muito suave.

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Não entendiam aquela atração. Nunca haviam se visto. Tinham apenas uma simpatia pelo trabalho um do outro. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que iriam interpretar juntos os personagens principais ou os dois gostarem tanto de Bleach.

\- Eu preciso ir agora – ela abriu um pequeno sorriso tentando não ser grosseira.

\- Tudo bem. Eu também preciso ir – ele sorriu também.

Os dois seguiram para a sala de recepção, despediram-se de Hideki e Chiyo e saíram, cumprimentando rapidamente um garoto baixo de cabelos negros, compridos que passou por eles e entrou no estúdio, identificando-se como Takashi Nagayama. Depois olharam-se mais uma vez.

\- Até logo.

\- Até – ela respondeu e seguiram seus caminhos.


	2. Tentando entender

Era noite, ela acabara de terminar mais um ensaio fotográfico. Sentou-se em uma cadeira na varanda que tinha no andar de cima, sentindo o vento fazer seus cabelos longos esvoaçarem e acalmando sua mente confusa. Apertou o casaco contra o corpo, puxando-o com as duas mãos para proteger-se do frio. Estava empolgada pela participação que faria no musical, mas o que havia acontecido ali? Nunca simpatizara tanto com uma pessoa vendo-a pela primeira vez. E não acreditava naquela história velha de “amor à primeira vista”, era algo mais profundo. Talvez eles estivessem ligados há muito mais tempo. Não entendia aquela doçura tão intensa com a qual ele a olhara e talvez ele também não. Depois desse pensamento, ela repreendeu-se. Ele parecer uma pessoa tão legal não queria dizer que fosse uma ou que estivesse agora tão confuso quanto ela. Ela saberia disso com o tempo. Haruki, que trabalhava na edição de fotos e era alguém com quem ela sempre conversava e confiava muito, entrou na varanda e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, mas tinham a mesma idade. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro, quase preto, meio ondulado e se alguém perguntasse se ele tinha copiado o corte de cabelo do vocalista do Asian Kung-Fu Generation, sim. Ele amava aquela banda. Ela poderia dizer que ela e Haruki eram irmãos de sangue, não eram, mas se sentiam assim.

\- Muito trabalho hoje – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e depois pousou-as no colo – como sempre suas fotos saíram excelentes Miki-chan.

Ele estranhou ao ver que ela não respondeu, continuava fitando, confusa, as nuvens de chuva que se formavam no céu, que estava azul escuro, e laranja no ponto em que as nuvens se formavam.

\- Miki-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não gostou do ensaio de hoje? Sabe que estou aqui pra te ouvir. Parece meio perdida.

\- Não, eu só estava pensando... Haru-chan...

\- O que?

\- O que você acha que é o destino? E o futuro? – ela perguntou, não só pelo acontecimento da manhã, mas sempre achara que as pessoas misturavam muito aquelas duas coisas.

\- Olha... penso que as pessoas tem uma definição errada do destino. Elas o confundem com pré-destinação. Pra mim, o destino não é o futuro já estar escrito, é a profunda ligação que existe entre todos os seres vivos do planeta, a mesma que faz sua vida de repente se cruzar com algo ou alguém totalmente inesperado ou reencontrar algo ou alguém que você deixou há muito tempo. Acho que essas ligações já existem antes de você nascer, você só tem que encontrar o ponto onde elas se cruzam e seguir adiante. Eu e você nunca nos vimos antes de você entrar por aquela porta pra seu primeiro ensaio aqui. Você conhece todos aqui e está junto deles o mesmo tempo que está de mim, mas comigo você tem uma relação mais forte e até hoje nós dois não sabemos porque. É isso que faz as pessoas confundirem. Não é pré-destinação, é só uma ligação que existia por algum motivo, mas não é ela que vai decidir o seu futuro, só vai influenciar nele. Se nós não tivéssemos nos encontrado você ainda seria modelo e eu ainda seria fotógrafo, mas nos encontramos. De certa forma influímos na vida um do outro. Se tudo fosse pré-destinado não faria sentido existir e lutar todos os dias. Não adianta as pessoas atribuírem a culpa a Deus, a Buda, ao universo... espero que tenha me entendido.

Sua passagem pelo estúdio da Pierrot voltou a sua cabeça. Ela poderia dizer que ele lera seus pensamentos se soubesse que aquilo era possível. Ele falara de alguém inesperado, de uma ligação profunda.

\- Entendo. Eu pensava que as pessoas confundem, mas nunca pensei tão profundamente quanto você agora. Foi o Asian que te deixou assim? – Ela brincou e riu, ele riu também.

\- Não, só ajudou. Eu já te falei o que penso dos animais terem alma?

\- Não – ela riu durante algum tempo.

\- Pra mim eles tem. Não sei é se eles tem espírito. Se seu coração é bom ou capaz de sentir emoções, você tem uma alma. A alma é o espírito do coração. O espírito é o espectro, o que se separa do corpo quando você morre. Os animais também tem sentimentos. Já alguns seres humanos, os que não tem, esses tem espírito, mas não tem alma. Você tem uma alma e eu posso senti-la agora. E algo me diz que há algo de errado com ela.

Ela não se surpreendeu, não era a primeira vez que ele percebia seu estado de espírito.

\- Não é nada ruim. Hoje fui ao estúdio da Pierrot e encontrei uma pessoa. Sentimos uma simpatia um pelo outro, não sei explicar. O olhar dele parecia muito doce e emanava um sentimento de proteção.

\- Então é isso. Acho que esse tipo de coisa acontece com todo mundo, mas não é por isso que você deve ignorar. Talvez vocês tenham uma ligação profunda, de muito tempo, e não sabem. Estou começando a parecer um daqueles anciões que falam do universo nos animes.

Ela soltou uma longa gargalhada. Ele sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe. Espere pra ver como se construirá o futuro. Mas por que esteve no estúdio da Pierrot?

\- É verdade, ainda não te contei. Eles vão fazer um musical de Bleach e me chamaram pra ser a Rukia.

\- Que?! Um musical de Bleach?!! E você é a Rukia?!!! Como ousa demorar tanto pra me dizer?!!!

Ele levantou e puxou-a da cadeira para um abraço. Ele a tirou do chão e começou a girar e pular com ela enquanto ambos morriam de rir.

\- Parabéns! Isso é ótimo! Estarei na primeira fila! Conte-me tudo! – Ele a soltou e os dois se sentaram de novo.

\- Ainda não sei muito. Fui até lá pra me ouvirem cantando e verem uma pequena atuação da cena em que Ichigo se torna shinigami. Contracenei com Isaka Tatsuya.

\- Nossa! Ele é um grande ator!

\- Ele será o Ichigo. Foi dele que falei antes. Você acha que tem algo haver?

\- Não. Você não é o tipo de pessoa que se confunde por causa disso. Não se preocupe com isso agora, vamos lá dentro dar a boa notícia a equipe e comemorar! Depois você pode nos falar mais de como foi lá.

\- Obrigada Haru-chan.

\- Não foi nada Miki. Vamos.

Eles se levantaram e entraram.

–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava sentado no sofá perto da janela com um sorriso bobo e o mesmo olhar doce de horas atrás. Ele já encontrara muitas garotas bonitas, mas nunca sentira nada por elas. Não podia deixar de estar confuso, mas não podia negar que estava feliz. Ao mesmo tempo estava preocupado. Não queria misturar sentimento com trabalho. Ele era Ichigo e ela era Rukia, só isso. Fariam o musical juntos e depois cada um seguiria seu rumo novamente. Aquele pensamento deixou seu coração apertado. O que havia com ele? Devia estar imensamente feliz com sua nova ocupação, mas em vez de comemorar estava preocupado. Olhou para os primeiros volumes de mangás em cima do centro, ele andara relendo a Saga Soul Society. Estava começando a se parecer com Ichigo confuso daquele jeito. Encarou a capa do primeiro volume e disse:

\- Viu o que você fez comigo cabeça de cenoura? Absorvi sua personalidade e parece que estou revivendo sua história até fora do palco. Como vou saber agora se estou misturando as coisas ou não se nem entendo o que foi aquilo. E se acontecer algo e ela pensar que estou me aproveitando dela? Esse negócio antigo de amor a primeira vista tá muito batido e você confirmou isso. Será que está acontecendo aqui na vida real também?

Ele continuou encarando o rosto de Ichigo no mangá, sem vê-lo realmente, refletindo sobre o que acabara de dizer.

\- Até parece. Acho que eu tava voando. Por que ela sentiria o mesmo ou estaria tão confusa quanto eu agora? Nunca nos vimos pessoalmente antes.

Ele pegou o controle e ligou a TV.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- E então diretor?

\- Todos os que estiveram aqui hoje estão confirmados. Parecem todos dispostos ao que os espera e estão felizes com isso.

\- Pode me dizer os nomes dos personagens confirmados? Quero dar baixa e deixar algumas coisas preparadas.

\- Ichigo, Rukia, Toushirou, Momo, Matsumoto, Gin, Renji, Zaraki, Ikkaku e Kira estão confirmados. Ainda temos que acertar com o serviço de construção, maquiagem, roupas e outras coisas. Quando terminamos o levantamento, você pode informá-los sobre a reunião.

\- Tudo bem senhor – se retirou.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: De novo o AO3 está me obrigando a escrever mais porque por alguma razão que não compreendo acham o capítulo curto. Ò.Ó Vou repeti-lo como fiz na one-shot de Tinker Bell. Ignore se não quiser ler novamente. Obrigada pela atenção.

Era noite, ela acabara de terminar mais um ensaio fotográfico. Sentou-se em uma cadeira na varanda que tinha no andar de cima, sentindo o vento fazer seus cabelos longos esvoaçarem e acalmando sua mente confusa. Apertou o casaco contra o corpo, puxando-o com as duas mãos para proteger-se do frio. Estava empolgada pela participação que faria no musical, mas o que havia acontecido ali? Nunca simpatizara tanto com uma pessoa vendo-a pela primeira vez. E não acreditava naquela história velha de “amor à primeira vista”, era algo mais profundo. Talvez eles estivessem ligados há muito mais tempo. Não entendia aquela doçura tão intensa com a qual ele a olhara e talvez ele também não. Depois desse pensamento, ela repreendeu-se. Ele parecer uma pessoa tão legal não queria dizer que fosse uma ou que estivesse agora tão confuso quanto ela. Ela saberia disso com o tempo. Haruki, que trabalhava na edição de fotos e era alguém com quem ela sempre conversava e confiava muito, entrou na varanda e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, mas tinham a mesma idade. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro, quase preto, meio ondulado e se alguém perguntasse se ele tinha copiado o corte de cabelo do vocalista do Asian Kung-Fu Generation, sim. Ele amava aquela banda. Ela poderia dizer que ela e Haruki eram irmãos de sangue, não eram, mas se sentiam assim.

\- Muito trabalho hoje – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e depois pousou-as no colo – como sempre suas fotos saíram excelentes Miki-chan.

Ele estranhou ao ver que ela não respondeu, continuava fitando, confusa, as nuvens de chuva que se formavam no céu, que estava azul escuro, e laranja no ponto em que as nuvens se formavam.

\- Miki-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não gostou do ensaio de hoje? Sabe que estou aqui pra te ouvir. Parece meio perdida.

\- Não, eu só estava pensando... Haru-chan...

\- O que?

\- O que você acha que é o destino? E o futuro? – ela perguntou, não só pelo acontecimento da manhã, mas sempre achara que as pessoas misturavam muito aquelas duas coisas.

\- Olha... penso que as pessoas tem uma definição errada do destino. Elas o confundem com pré-destinação. Pra mim, o destino não é o futuro já estar escrito, é a profunda ligação que existe entre todos os seres vivos do planeta, a mesma que faz sua vida de repente se cruzar com algo ou alguém totalmente inesperado ou reencontrar algo ou alguém que você deixou há muito tempo. Acho que essas ligações já existem antes de você nascer, você só tem que encontrar o ponto onde elas se cruzam e seguir adiante. Eu e você nunca nos vimos antes de você entrar por aquela porta pra seu primeiro ensaio aqui. Você conhece todos aqui e está junto deles o mesmo tempo que está de mim, mas comigo você tem uma relação mais forte e até hoje nós dois não sabemos porque. É isso que faz as pessoas confundirem. Não é pré-destinação, é só uma ligação que existia por algum motivo, mas não é ela que vai decidir o seu futuro, só vai influenciar nele. Se nós não tivéssemos nos encontrado você ainda seria modelo e eu ainda seria fotógrafo, mas nos encontramos. De certa forma influímos na vida um do outro. Se tudo fosse pré-destinado não faria sentido existir e lutar todos os dias. Não adianta as pessoas atribuírem a culpa a Deus, a Buda, ao universo... espero que tenha me entendido.

Sua passagem pelo estúdio da Pierrot voltou a sua cabeça. Ela poderia dizer que ele lera seus pensamentos se soubesse que aquilo era possível. Ele falara de alguém inesperado, de uma ligação profunda.

\- Entendo. Eu pensava que as pessoas confundem, mas nunca pensei tão profundamente quanto você agora. Foi o Asian que te deixou assim? – Ela brincou e riu, ele riu também.

\- Não, só ajudou. Eu já te falei o que penso dos animais terem alma?

\- Não – ela riu durante algum tempo.

\- Pra mim eles tem. Não sei é se eles tem espírito. Se seu coração é bom ou capaz de sentir emoções, você tem uma alma. A alma é o espírito do coração. O espírito é o espectro, o que se separa do corpo quando você morre. Os animais também tem sentimentos. Já alguns seres humanos, os que não tem, esses tem espírito, mas não tem alma. Você tem uma alma e eu posso senti-la agora. E algo me diz que há algo de errado com ela.

Ela não se surpreendeu, não era a primeira vez que ele percebia seu estado de espírito.

\- Não é nada ruim. Hoje fui ao estúdio da Pierrot e encontrei uma pessoa. Sentimos uma simpatia um pelo outro, não sei explicar. O olhar dele parecia muito doce e emanava um sentimento de proteção.

\- Então é isso. Acho que esse tipo de coisa acontece com todo mundo, mas não é por isso que você deve ignorar. Talvez vocês tenham uma ligação profunda, de muito tempo, e não sabem. Estou começando a parecer um daqueles anciões que falam do universo nos animes.

Ela soltou uma longa gargalhada. Ele sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe. Espere pra ver como se construirá o futuro. Mas por que esteve no estúdio da Pierrot?

\- É verdade, ainda não te contei. Eles vão fazer um musical de Bleach e me chamaram pra ser a Rukia.

\- Que?! Um musical de Bleach?!! E você é a Rukia?!!! Como ousa demorar tanto pra me dizer?!!!

Ele levantou e puxou-a da cadeira para um abraço. Ele a tirou do chão e começou a girar e pular com ela enquanto ambos morriam de rir.

\- Parabéns! Isso é ótimo! Estarei na primeira fila! Conte-me tudo! – Ele a soltou e os dois se sentaram de novo.

\- Ainda não sei muito. Fui até lá pra me ouvirem cantando e verem uma pequena atuação da cena em que Ichigo se torna shinigami. Contracenei com Isaka Tatsuya.

\- Nossa! Ele é um grande ator!

\- Ele será o Ichigo. Foi dele que falei antes. Você acha que tem algo haver?

\- Não. Você não é o tipo de pessoa que se confunde por causa disso. Não se preocupe com isso agora, vamos lá dentro dar a boa notícia a equipe e comemorar! Depois você pode nos falar mais de como foi lá.

\- Obrigada Haru-chan.

\- Não foi nada Miki. Vamos.

Eles se levantaram e entraram.

–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava sentado no sofá perto da janela com um sorriso bobo e o mesmo olhar doce de horas atrás. Ele já encontrara muitas garotas bonitas, mas nunca sentira nada por elas. Não podia deixar de estar confuso, mas não podia negar que estava feliz. Ao mesmo tempo estava preocupado. Não queria misturar sentimento com trabalho. Ele era Ichigo e ela era Rukia, só isso. Fariam o musical juntos e depois cada um seguiria seu rumo novamente. Aquele pensamento deixou seu coração apertado. O que havia com ele? Devia estar imensamente feliz com sua nova ocupação, mas em vez de comemorar estava preocupado. Olhou para os primeiros volumes de mangás em cima do centro, ele andara relendo a Saga Soul Society. Estava começando a se parecer com Ichigo confuso daquele jeito. Encarou a capa do primeiro volume e disse:

\- Viu o que você fez comigo cabeça de cenoura? Absorvi sua personalidade e parece que estou revivendo sua história até fora do palco. Como vou saber agora se estou misturando as coisas ou não se nem entendo o que foi aquilo. E se acontecer algo e ela pensar que estou me aproveitando dela? Esse negócio antigo de amor a primeira vista tá muito batido e você confirmou isso. Será que está acontecendo aqui na vida real também?

Ele continuou encarando o rosto de Ichigo no mangá, sem vê-lo realmente, refletindo sobre o que acabara de dizer.

\- Até parece. Acho que eu tava voando. Por que ela sentiria o mesmo ou estaria tão confusa quanto eu agora? Nunca nos vimos pessoalmente antes.

Ele pegou o controle e ligou a TV.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- E então diretor?

\- Todos os que estiveram aqui hoje estão confirmados. Parecem todos dispostos ao que os espera e estão felizes com isso.

\- Pode me dizer os nomes dos personagens confirmados? Quero dar baixa e deixar algumas coisas preparadas.

\- Ichigo, Rukia, Toushirou, Momo, Matsumoto, Gin, Renji, Zaraki, Ikkaku e Kira estão confirmados. Ainda temos que acertar com o serviço de construção, maquiagem, roupas e outras coisas. Quando terminamos o levantamento, você pode informá-los sobre a reunião.

\- Tudo bem senhor – se retirou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre pensei assim a respeito do destino.


	3. Conhecendo o estúdio

\- Interpretando Ichigo Kurosaki, eu sou Isaka Tatsuya. Eu vou trabalhar duro para fazer um bom Ichigo.

\- Interpretando Rukia Kuchiki, eu sou Miki Sato. Eu vou fazer meu melhor. Prazer em conhecê-los.

\- Interpretando Renji Abarai, eu sou Eiji Moriyama. Eu vou trabalhar duro e tentar não errar do primeiro dia até o último.

\- Meu papel é Toushirou Hitsugaya. Eu sou Takashi Nagayama. Desde que eu estou interpretando um personagem popular novamente com amor pelo meu personagem eu vou tratá-lo adequadamente. Prazer em conhecer vocês.

A reunião tinha sido marcada, uma semana depois de Miki, Isaka e Takashi terem comparecido ao estúdio, e lá estavam todos se apresentando. No final ficou o elenco:

Tatsuya Isaka – Ichigo Kurosaki

Miki Sato – Rukia Kuchiki

Takashi Nagayama – Toushirou Hitsugaya

Kumiko Saito – Momo Hinamori

Harumi Inoue – Rangiku Matsumoto

Yuichi Tsuchiya – Gin Ichimaru

Eiji Moriyama – Renji Abarai

Kohei Murakami – Hanatarou Yamada

Eiki Kitamura – Kira Izuru

Kengo Ohkuchi – Sousuke Aizen

Hiroko Kasahara – Unohana Retsu

Kumiko Saito – Yoruichi Shihouin

Itou Yosuke – Kisuke Urahara

Naoya Comoto – Hisagi Shuuhei

Shuji Hayashi – Byakuya Kuchiki

Masahiro Kuranuki – Tousen Kanami

Takuya Usui – Ikkaku Madarame

Shogo Suzuki – Zaraki Kenpachi

Asuna Sekini – Soi Fong

Yoshii Rei – Orihime Inoue

Naofumi Yoshida – Yasutora Sado

A sala onde ocorria a reunião era enorme e eles estavam todos sentados ao redor de uma mesa grande, ouvindo agora as palavras do diretor. Seriam três dias seguidos de apresentação, com duas horas de duração a cada dia e para cada dia o musical apresentaria um nome diferente. O primeiro dia seria “Saien”, o segundo “The Dark of The Bleeding Moon” e o terceiro “No Clouds in The Blue Heavens”. Compreenderia as sagas “O Substituto” e a saga “Soul Society” inteiras. O próprio Tite Kubo estaria presente na platéia e no final da última música do terceiro dia Ichigo entraria na platéia, ainda cantando, e o levaria para o placo para cantar o resto da música com eles. Seria construída uma estrutura sobre uma plataforma giratória para as apresentações. Cada lado seria um cenário diferente. Todos eles seriam treinados em canto e dança e receberiam seus textos para em seguida entrarem na atuação. Aquele dia foi apenas para se conheceram e saberem como seria feito todo o trabalho e tudo mais. Depois de o diretor terminar de falar, eles ficaram a vontade para conversar entre si.

\- Olá. Você é Toushirou não é? - Isaka sentou ao lado do baixinho, tinha-o visto no dia do teste, mas não teve tempo de falar com ele.

\- É Capitão Hitsugaya!

Diante da expressão de Isaka, que o achou estranho por dizer aquilo naquele tom igual ao próprio Toushirou, ele riu.

\- Relaxe, Ichigo Kurosaki – disse ainda sorrindo.

\- Você deve estar ansioso pra começar pelo que vi.

\- É, acho que todos aqui estão. Talvez nem todos acompanhem Bleach tanto quanto eu, mas parece que todos conhecem.

\- É verdade. Eu acompanho sempre nas horas vagas. Às vezes até acho que absorvi a personalidade de um dos personagens – falou lembrando-se de sua conversa com o mangá e riu de si mesmo – há alguns dias eu estava falando com o mangá, acho que ando lendo demais.

Os dois morreram de rir com aquilo.

\- Nos apresentamos, mas vai levar um tempo até decorar os personagens de todo mundo. Só me lembro agora dos que tem maior relação com Hitsugaya e do Ikkaku, óbvio. Veja, aquelas são Momo e Matsumoto. Momo é a menor, claro.

Ele indicou com a cabeça onde as duas estavam conversando. Momo era realmente bem menor, mais ou menos do tamanho de Miki, seu rosto infantil e seu cabelo negro se encaixavam perfeitamente com a personagem, parecia uma criança. Matsumoto era mais alta e tinha cabelo castanho escuro, mais comprido que o de Momo que ia apenas até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Momo era visivelmente tímida, Matsumoto muito sorridente. Ele ficou impressionado. A seleção havia sido fantástica. Parecia que os atores tinham tomado poções mágicas para agirem como os personagens e até se parecerem fisicamente com eles.

\- Eu sei o que está pensando. Incrível não? Você também se parece um pouco com o Ichigo, não consegue esconder quando está surpreso. E então? Quem é Rukia? É aquele garota baixinha ruiva não é?

\- Rukia... – estranhamente ele sentiu seu rosto queimar e olhou para onde Miki e Yoshii conversavam animadamente. Por que Takashi estava lhe perguntando aquilo? – É sim, como sabe? Achei que só tivesse memorizado quem tem mais relação com seu personagem.

\- Bom, você é o Ichigo, eu não tinha 100% de certeza de que ela é Rukia, mas quando entrei no estúdio naquele dia, você saiu junto com ela. Achei que você poderia confirmar então. A atuação de vocês foi brilhante pelo que ouvi Takuya falar quando cheguei e levando em conta as semelhanças que encontramos aqui dos atores com os personagens, parece que eles fizeram um bom trabalho escolhendo.

A conversa deles e do restante foi interrompida. Takuya os chamava para conhecerem o salão onde treinariam canto, dança e a atuação e apresentou-lhes os professores. Eles caminharam até o salão, que era ainda maior que a sala da reunião. Tinha um piano e vários papéis com letras de músicas, alguns espelhos e chão de madeira. Depois conheceram, através de um projetor, a estrutura que seria feita para o palco. Começariam logo. Era cheia de escadas e patamares, mais altos ou mais baixos, e algumas portas e janelas. Havia também a Torre da Penitência, onde Rukia ficaria aprisionada. Depois entraram pelos corredores brancos e conheceram as inúmeras salas. Onde ficavam as roupas, as zampakutous, a maquiagem, as perucas e outras coisas. Todos estavam encantados imaginando como seria tudo aquilo depois de pronto, pareciam crianças de tão felizes. Depois de conhecer tudo já começaram parte do trabalho, receber as músicas, os roteiros e as orientações dos professores. Deveriam ler e voltar com algo já memorizado e trabalhado no dia seguinte. Isaka relia o roteiro da mini apresentação que fizera para Takuya e Shoichi junto com Miki. Ele olhou para o lado por acaso e os dois se assustaram quando seus olhos se cruzaram novamente. Ele não tinha percebido ela ali e parece que ela também não.

\- Oi – ela sorriu.

\- Oi – ele sorriu também – está me perseguindo? – Ela riu.

\- Não mesmo, deve ser a Rukia.

Os dois riram.

\- Estou de olho em você Kurosaki!

\- Quem é você mesmo? – Ele se assustou com a aparição repentina.

\- Ele é o nii-sama, melhor ter cuidado cabeça de cenoura.

\- Seu nobre chato. Como se eu quisesse alguma coisa com essa baixinha irritante!

Os professores pareceram felizes com a empolgação de todos. Dos demais que também observavam a atuação improvisada dos três, alguns riram discretamente vendo o quanto o Isaka e Miki se davam bem, mas tentavam não demonstrar às vezes, exatamente como Ichigo e Rukia. Aquilo era comum no Japão, mas a graça estava no jeito de agir tão parecido que cada um tinha com seu personagem. Mesmo sendo cuidadosos, não foram discretos o bastante para não serem notados. Shuji afastou-se, sorrindo também. Isaka levantou-se, aproveitando que alguns já começavam a deixar o estúdio.

\- Eu tenho que ir, até amanhã – falou de maneira um tanto retraída por causa da timidez que sentiu repentinamente.

\- Até – ela falou também e o viu se afastar.

\- Olha só... Miki-chan – Yoshii sorriu sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Não imagine coisas.

\- Tá bom, eu só tava brincando, vamos falar com a Kumi-chan! – Ela levantou, puxando Miki pelas mãos.


	4. Os pequenos cosplayers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Há abreviações nesse capítulo porque é uma conversa no msn. (Sim, ainda existia msn na época que escrevi isso. XD)

No dia seguinte todos chegaram às sete horas e já começaram a treinar cenas e canções. Miki e Isaka cantavam Utoshi Yattsu. Alguns observavam às vezes, achando engraçado o jeito dos personagens naquela música. Tentavam esconder o laço que tinham e era incrível como Miki e Isaka o faziam como se fossem os próprios Ichigo e Rukia. Ambos cantavam e falavam com vontade e naturalidade como se estivessem mesmo xingando um ao outro e não numa interpretação.

_“Eu realmente achava que você era um saco._

_Aparecendo tão de repente, você foi tão atrevida!_

_Eu não quero nada com você, garota irritante."_

_“Eu realmente achava que você era esquisito._

_Com uma atitude estúpida ou com um jeito estúpido._

_Eu não quero nada com você, garoto irritante."_

No outro lado do salão, Takashi e Kumiko treinavam uma parte de seu roteiro. Às vezes paravam e Takashi conversava com ela tentando uma aproximação para deixar as coisas mais fáceis para ela. Ela era tímida, assustada. Quando atuava nem parecia que era daquele jeito, não havia problemas, mas era difícil conversar com ela. Depois Harumi chegou e entrou na conversa, deixando-a mais a vontade. Eles mudaram a parte do roteiro que treinavam para Bengara Koushi e chamaram Yuichi e Kengo para cantarem junto. Em outro lugar, um grande grupo de atores treinava determinada dança com os coreógrafos e outros treinavam uma cena junto com Eiki.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Vc soube Maya-chan?

\- Sim, acabei de ver na pág de anúncios da Pierrot. Ñ acompanho sempre, mas vc ama isso ñ é Rukia-chan?

\- Claro!

\- Vc é a cosplayer mais jovem q conheço. Nunca vi uma cosplayer da Rukia de apenas 9 anos. Sem falar q vc parece um clone q pulou de dentro do mangá. E sua mãe ainda faz cos da Nanao e seu pai do Shunsui.

\- Maya-chan... vc acha q eu poderia ir ao musical? Vínhamos nos preparando pra voltar ao Japão algum dia, pra visitar.

\- Seus pais são cos tbm, acho q vc pode sim. Conversa com eles. Sem falar que todos vocês são japoneses.

\- Vc poderia ir junto.

\- Ñ Rukia-chan. Vc ama isso, eu nem tanto. Vc veio de lá, sei q precisa voltar. Mas ficarei muito feliz se vc for, sei q se divertirá muito. ^^

\- Brigada Maya-chan. ^^ Preciso sair agora.

\- Tá. Kissu.

\- Kissu.

Ela desligou o MSN e o computador. Sentou na cama e olhou sonhadora para o pôster do Burimyu a sua frente. Realmente parecia que ela era a própria Rukia Kuchiki que havia criado vida. Tinha a pele clara, os cabelos negros e olhos hitoe, azuis, como sua mãe. Era extremamente raro, mas existiam japoneses de olhos azuis ou cinza, como a grande gueixa Sayuri Nitta ou Chiyo Sakamoto, que era seu verdadeiro nome. Rukia e os pais eram japoneses. Sua ligação com o Brasil era que seu avô paterno era brasileiro nissei. Viviam em São Paulo, no Bairro da Liberdade. Quando ela nascera, nove anos atrás, pouco tempo depois a família havia se mudado. Seus pais acompanhavam Bleach desde o início. Como homenagem e também pela grande semelhança, seus pais chegaram ao acordo de chamá-la de Rukia. Ela cresceu naquele mundo e também tornou-se cosplayer aos sete anos. Vez ou outra eles voltavam à cidade de origem. Osaka, no Japão. Aprenderam português e japonês desde a infância. A não ser sua mãe, que aprendera português depois. Estaria de férias em pouco tempo. Seu pai vinha falando em viajar. Suas férias coincidiriam com o musical. Era a chance perfeita. Esperaria o pai voltar para casa. Ele trabalhava à tarde e sua mãe durante o dia em uma loja de vendas de artigos japoneses e artigos para cosplayers da qual eram donos. Seus pais chamavam-se Saori e Yuki. Depois de vinte minutos conseguiu parcialmente se acalmar e voltar a estudar.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Mãe!

Ela largou o que fazia, sorriu e tomou em seus braços o menininho de nove anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos futae, castanhos, que veio correndo e pulou para abraçá-la.

\- Mãe! Você não disse que iríamos visitar o Japão logo?

\- Sim filho, mas porque fala disso agora?

\- Vão fazer um Musical de Bleach! Podemos ir? É em Osaka. Se vamos até lá, não custa ver o musical! Por favor!

Ela riu. Gostava tanto de Bleach quanto o filho e o marido. Ela se chamava Kanade, seu marido Yuzuru. Eram donos de um famoso restaurante de sushi no Bairro da Liberdade. Mesmo não precisando trabalhar ali o tempo todo, ambos amavam fazer aquilo. Ela cobria o turno da tarde e seu marido da manhã. Tinha cabelos ruivos como o filho, Yuzuru tinha cabelos negros. Eram todos nisseis. Visitavam o Japão de tempos em tempos. Era difícil pelos custos da viagem, mas iam quando podiam. Na última vez, nove anos atrás, o pequeno Ichigo não era nascido. Nasceu logo após a mudança. Era o cosplayer de Ichigo mais jovem que ela conhecia e a semelhança era incrível, por isso ele recebera aquele nome ao nascer. Ela e Yuzuru eram cosplayers de Gin e Matsumoto. Às vezes parecia estranho que pais fossem cosplayers, mas não se importavam.

\- Sério?! Vamos falar com seu pai hoje à noite, eu também gostaria muito de ir!

\- Obrigado mãe! – Abraçou-a com força, depois pulou de seus braços e saiu correndo de novo para brincar, fazendo as mangas de seu kimono branco esvoaçarem e o som de suas guetas ecoarem quando colidiam com o chão de madeira.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Então eles gostam de pôr os nomes dos personagens nos filhos Takuya-san? – Questionou Isaka, estavam sentados ao redor de uma das mesas em uma das salas do estúdio.

\- Sim, são apaixonados por isso. Eles tem cosplayers bem jovens. De sete, oito, nove anos. Às vezes até bebês. É um país interessante nesse aspecto, é um dos lugares do mundo onde mais se vê nossa cultura fora do Japão.

\- Só é uma pena que os investimentos em educação sejam um tanto deficientes. Isso dificulta a carreira e situação financeira de muitos não é?

\- Realmente Usui-san. Muitos gostariam de crescer e visitar outros lugares, inclusive o Japão ou simplesmente ter uma qualidade de vida melhor. Mas poucos tem essa chance. Voltando ao início da conversa, há muitos jovens cosplayers por lá que desejam chegar até aqui pelo que vi durante o tempo livre em que minha curiosidade despertou pra que eu pesquisasse sobre os cosplayers do resto do mundo.

\- Você acha que teremos brasileiros na platéia do musical?

\- Provavelmente Isaka-san. E de outros lugares também. Quem sabe não conhecemos um Ichigo? Uma Rukia ou um Ikkaku?

Eles riram com a possibilidade de conhecer alguém com um daqueles nomes.

\- Seria uma coincidência incrível.

\- Eu não acho que existam coincidências. Isso é ó o nome que as pessoas dão ao que é inevitável porque tudo já estava não escrito, mas ligado. Há uma possibilidade de isso acontecer.

Ela lembrou da conversa com Haruki e da frase de Mizuki de “Sakura Card Captors”. “Nesse mundo não existem coincidências. Só existe o inevitável.”

\- De onde veio isso Miki-san?

Ela encarou Usui.

\- Você acompanhou Sakura?

\- A caçadora de cartas? Claro! Bem menos que Bleach, mas vi alguma coisa.

Ela falou da frase e de sua conversa com Haruki, sem citar que tinham falado de Isaka.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado assim. É um ponto de vista interessante Miki-san – disse Takuya.

\- O que você acha Isaka-san?

Ele demorou a responder a Usui, estava pensando no que ela disse e em como a conheceu.

\- Tem razão.

Ele ficara tão distante refletindo sobre aquilo quanto ela. Ela percebeu.

\- Bom, é hora de voltar ao trabalho, vamos! Ainda tem muito que ser feito. E vocês tem uma nova canção pra aprender ainda hoje.

Sem dizer nada todos se levantaram e saíram. Miki e Isaka trocaram olhares rapidamente, confusos. Antes que alguém percebesse, olharam de novo para frente e continuaram andando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inseri essas famílias de cosplayers na história me baseando em nós, fãs, que somos inspirados a fazer cosplay por causa de Bleach e acredito que todos os fãs de Bleach gostariam de poder ver esse musical ao vivo e em cores. Eu não sei se todos já conhecem, mas eu garanto, esse musical é FANTÁSTICO!!!


	5. O arranhão

\- Não precisa ficar com medo. Ninguém vai te fazer mal aqui. Pode falar e até gritar – ele pegou a mão dela – eu vou proteger você do Aizen.

Ela riu e ele afagou os cabelos dela.

\- Por que você é tão quieta?

\- Não sei Takashi-kun, mas obrigada.

\- Tudo bem, vamos voltar ao roteiro.

Foram interrompidos por uma gargalhada e ergueram os olhos. Takashi ficou sério olhando de forma engraçada para a autora do barulho.

\- O que foi Matsumoto?

\- Nada Taijou – e riu novamente, se afastando.

\- Não liga pra ela. Vamos continuar. Kumi-chan?

Ela estava rindo do acontecido.

\- Você tá vermelho Takashi-kun! – E riu novamente.

Ele ficou desajeitado, mas depois de vê-la sorrindo não agüentou e começou a rir com ela. Depois de cinco minutos voltaram ao roteiro.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- E então? Estão prontos? Algumas coisas tem que ser adiantadas e a roupa é uma das principais. Vamos começar com vocês dois. Essa é Tomoyo Higushi. Responsável pela confecção das roupas.

Tomoyo tinha cabelos negros que iam até os ombros e aparência jovem. Eles se cumprimentaram. Depois Miki e Isaka entraram em salas diferentes para experimentar o figurino. Isaka vestiu a parte branca superior do kimono, depois a preta e a calça de kendo e amarrou a faixa. Com certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu. Depois calçou as tabis e as sandálias shinigami. Se observou no espelho, pegou a Zangetsu ao lado, apoiou-a no ombro, pôs a outra mão na cintura e sorriu. Ainda faltava o cabelo laranja e a maquiagem, mas isso seria visto depois já que ele precisaria de ajuda. Se ver daquele jeito só o fez lembrar-se do quanto estava feliz com aquilo. Por um momento pensou em Miki, como ela ficaria bem com o kimono shinigami, parecendo a própria Rukia. Se viu com um sorriso bobo diante do espelho e de novo ficou confuso e seu sorriso sumiu. Tentou pôr a mente em ordem.

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miki prendeu o cabelo. Vestiu o kimono branco. Depois experimentaria o outro. Pensou em como Isaka ficaria de Ichigo. Ele era simpático demais. Não conseguia imaginá-lo como Ichigo. Ao menos não sem o cabelo laranja. Voltou à sala onde estavam Takuya, Isaka e Tomoyo.

\- Realmente perfeito Isaka-san!

Ele esperou que terminassem de falar.

\- Então? O que acha Takuya-san?

\- Perfeito Rukia-chan! Você nasceu pra ser a Rukia! – Disse quando se virou para ela – não concorda Tomoyo-san?

\- Claro – ela sorriu.

Os quatro riram. Isaka e Miki se olharam. Ambos achavam que o outro estava perfeito de kimono. Depois Miki voltou à sala onde havia se trocado e vestiu o kimono preto, as tabis e as sandálias shinigami. Pegou a Sode no Shirayuki e se observou no espelho. Sentiu seu coração pegar fogo com a felicidade que sentiu. Estava amando fazer aquilo. Sentia vontade de pular e gritar pela enorme felicidade, mas se conteve e voltou até Takuya, Isaka e Tomoyo.

\- Ótimo! Ótimo! Vocês todos serão um sucesso! – Takuya vibrava de felicidade, seus olhos brilhavam – hoje vocês verão a parte da estrutura giratória que já está sendo montada, eu vou lá conferir, voltem já ao trabalho – e saiu.

\- Eu vou guardar o kimono branco Miki-chan. Eu já volto.

\- Tudo bem.

Ela saiu. Isaka deu dois passos para trás a fim de encostar-se na mesa, mas errou e sua mão colidiu com a ponta da mesa retangular. Ele rapidamente afastou a mão, soltando a zampakutou em cima da mesa e apertando o ferimento com a outra mão. Miki deixou a zampakutou apoiada na parede e se aproximou dele, com olhos visivelmente preocupados.

\- Está bem?

\- Acho que é só a dor.

Ele afastou as mãos e fitou o local. Estava apenas vermelho, mas logo viu o sangue fluir ao poucos, como se um ser invisível riscasse sua mão com um lápis vermelho.

\- Essa não! Espero que melhore antes do musical.

\- Me deixa ver – ela pegou a mão dele com delicadeza.

Observou por um momento e depois pressionou levemente o ferimento durante algum tempo, até estancar.

\- Será que tem alguma coisa aqui pra cuidar disso?

\- Haru-chan já esteve aqui e disse que tem em todas as salas em alguma gaveta ou armário – ela se aproximou do balcão de maquiagem e abriu algumas gavetas.

\- Quem é?

\- É o editor de fotos dos meus ensaios fotográficos. O nome dele é Haruki Takada. Nos damos muito bem, somos como irmãos.

Ela tirou uma pequena caixa branca com uma cruz vermelha de uma das gavetas e as fechou.

\- Pode doer, mas é a única forma de não grudar na gaze.

Ela limpou o ferimento para remover o resto do sangue e depois o tocou com um algodão no qual colocara um cicatrizante. Ele sentiu sua mão queimar fortemente e segurou-se para não puxar a mão, reclamar e ferir a boa vontade dela. Depois ela colocou gaze em cima do machucado e prendeu com esparadrapo. Não era um arranhão grande e ela fez de forma que ficara o menos chamativo possível. Depois arrumou tudo, guardou a caixa e o olhou.

\- Como está?

\- Doendo, doendo muito. Mas obrigado. Sua mão.

Ela olhou a própria mão, estava suja de sangue por ter pressionado o ferimento.

\- Não tem problema. Não deixe isso infeccionar.

\- Sim. Obrigado... Miki.

Ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta.

\- Melhor voltarmos.

Eles pegaram as zampakutous e se dirigiram as suas salas.

\- Aconteceu algo Miki-chan? Demorou pra vir se trocar.

\- Isaka se distraiu e arranhou a mão. Mas já cuidamos disso.

\- Ele está bem?

\- Está sim.

\- Eu vou sair e esperar lá fora. Quando terminar pode deixar o kimono, as tabis e as sandálias na mesa que eu pego.

\- Certo. Obrigada.

Ela saiu e Miki trocou de roupa. Deixou a zampakutou encostada na parede. Sentiu o rosto queimar. Se sentira bem ao ser chamada por seu nome. Saiu e deixou o kimono na mesa.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele se sentira feliz ao tê-la cuidando dele mesmo que só por um mísero arranhão. A confusão que sentia momentos atrás desaparecera temporariamente. Quando saiu ela não estava mais lá. Deixou o kimono, as tabis e as sandálias na mesa junto dos que ela também tinha deixado. Tomoyo logo apanharia para guardar. Achou engraçada a diferença de tamanho. Um kimono pequeno, o dela e o seu, maior. Não pode deixar de pensar nos próprios Ichigo e Rukia. De novo estava com um sorriso bobo. Pensou no que os outros diriam daquilo. Tentou se controlar e saiu.

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele acabara de ler um dos últimos e-mails de Takuya. Estava recebendo informações de como andavam as coisas no estúdio. Ensaio, roteiro, construção do palco e as canções. Sentia-se orgulhoso com aquilo, e feliz. O twitter explodia em comentários dos fãs japoneses e de outros lugares do mundo também. Já havia sido divulgada a notícia do musical. Certos fãs lhe chamavam a atenção. Os fãs brasileiros, que lhe escreviam em inglês, na maioria amavam Ichigo e Rukia e junto com os japoneses pareciam os mais ansiosos pelo musical. Vez ou outra ele também quebrava a cabeça para entender de onde vinham certos comentários sem muito sentido sobre certos personagens ou determinadas cenas fillers. Também se divertia lendo as hipóteses dos fãs sobre o futuro de Bleach. Alguns eram bem espertos, mas ele não diria isso a eles. Depois de alguns minutos deixou o computador de lado e voltou a desenhar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho muito lindo quando Ichigo e Rukia cuidam um do outro depois de se ferirem nas batalhas. Me inspirei nisso.


	6. O sonho e a dúvida

\- Yuki, Rukia-chan tem uma coisa pra falar com você. É uma grande chance, principalmente pra ela.

\- Boa noite pequena! – Ele acolheu em seus braços a menina que pulou para abraçá-lo e começou a girar com ela, ela amava aquilo.

Riram bastante e depois que se acalmaram ele afrouxou o abraço. Ainda com ela nos braços, olhou-a nos olhos. Seus olhos azul-escuros ficavam bem em combinação com o vestido rosa estampado com flores marrons que ela usava. Os cabelos lisos estavam presos em uma trança e a franja caia sob sua testa.

\- E então? O que tem pra dizer ao papai?

\- Pai, você não disse que vamos a Osaka em breve?

\- Sim querida. Estamos nos preparando há bastante tempo.

\- Você disse que poderíamos ver algum espetáculo de dança ou algo do gênero lá como da outra vez.

\- Isso mesmo. Por que estrelinha? Você tem alguma ideia?

\- Estão fazendo um musical de Bleach, três dias de apresentação, toda a Saga Soul Society! Podemos ir?

\- O que? Bleach?! Mas é claro que podemos ir! Será seu presente de aniversário! – Dizendo isso, ele a abraçou de novo e começou a rodar outra vez, feliz.

Saori observava agora rindo junto com eles. Sabia o quanto era grande o número de pessoas que queriam aquela oportunidade, mas nem todos tinham condições ou ao menos uma ligação com o país. Sentia um aperto no coração por isso, sabia que Rukia e Yuki também, mas estavam felizes por terem aquela chance e a aproveitaram. Quando o ataque de felicidade dos três passou, Yuki a colocou no chão, segurou suas mãos e a encarou.

\- Só tem que me prometer uma coisa. Vai continuar estudando muito como sempre fez. Não é porque estamos todos loucos de felicidade que vamos perder o foco.

\- Sim papai - ela respondeu com a mesma seriedade.

\- Querido, como foi o trabalho?

\- Eu conto, mas só depois que disserem como foi a tarde das minhas duas princesas.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Pai! Pai! Pai!! – Ele deu um salto para abraçar o pai que acabara de entrar em casa.

\- Olá pequeno! – Ele retribuiu o abraço demoradamente – com toda essa alegria deve ter algo pra me contar – e riu junto com o garoto – ainda não sei como você consegue saltar com essas guetas, se fosse loiro faria cosplay do Urahara.

O garoto riu, mas logo parou e voltou a concentrar-se no que queria dizer.

\- Pai, você não disse que iríamos a Osaka?

\- Nós vamos filho. Assistiremos algum espetáculo que você goste lá. Será muito divertido.

\- Podemos ver o musical de Bleach?! Está em andamento. Vai ser na mesma época que nós vamos! Por favor! Serão três dias com toda a Saga Soul Society!

\- Musical de Bleach?! Sua mãe já sabe disso?

\- Sabe sim! Ela também ficou super feliz! O senhor pode falar com ela daqui a pouco.

\- Então era isso que ela disse que você queria falar comigo quando chegaram. Filho, que bom!! Um musical de Bleach!

Yuzuru levantou repentinamente colocando Ichigo em seus ombros e começou a correr feliz pela casa. Os dois morriam de rir. Não ouviram o som de alguém descendo as escadas.

\- Mas que bagunça é essa? – Kanade riu dos dois.

\- Querida!! Como ousou não me contar antes?! – E saiu correndo de novo com Ichigo.

Ela riu ainda mais e encostou-se na parede enquanto os via correr como loucos por toda a casa. Enfim pararam e Yuzuru colocou Ichigo no chão. Depois ficou sério, olhou o garoto, tocou em seu ombro e disse.

\- Ichigo, nós vamos poder visitar Osaka graças ao nosso esforço. Porque estudamos e trabalhamos duro. Não é porque finalmente conseguimos que vamos parar. Você vai continuar estudando e se esforçando como sempre. E o musical que veremos será seu presente de aniversário.

\- Obrigado pai – sorriu e abraçou o pai pela cintura, foi retribuído.

Enquanto abraçava o pai ele podia ver o olhar terno de sua mãe o fitando. Estava muito feliz também, principalmente por ele, Ichigo.

\- Me promete que vai continuar?

\- Prometo – se soltaram.

\- E então? Como foi o dia de vocês dois no trabalho?

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Aproveitando a folga do almoço Isaka-san? – Eiji sentou-se ao seu lado.

Estavam sentados num terraço na parte térreo do estúdio que dava para um jardim.

\- Oi Eiji-san.

\- Parece perturbado. Sabe que estou aqui pra te ouvir e não vou contar a ninguém. Vamos, já estamos trabalhando há dois meses juntos, pode falar.

Isaka fitou o resquício da cicatriz em sua mão esquerda, entre a mão e o pulso, perto do polegar. Acontecera há três semanas. Ocasionalmente, Miki lhe questionava sobre como estava o ferimento ficando menos preocupada quando vira apenas a cicatriz em sua mão. Durante aqueles dois meses todos haviam conversado bastante e se conhecido melhor. Sabia que poderia contar com Eiji.

\- Eu não sei se tô misturando as coisas ou o que.

\- O que foi? Misturou o trabalho com a vida pessoal? Ou não sabe se está ou não fazendo isso?

\- Segunda opção. É uma pessoa que tá aqui. Eu acho que minha fascinação por ela pode ser porque sou louco pela personagem dela.

\- Entendo. Sabe? Quando não é de verdade, o coração costuma esfriar depois que se conforma e parece que o sentimento nunca existiu. Vai ter que achar uma forma de descobrir isso. Eu recomendaria que você passasse um tempo trabalhando com outra pessoa que tenha uma personagem que você realmente ame. E você saberia que misturou as coisas se esquecesse a primeira. Mas você não pode se afastar daqui no momento. Vai ter que descobrir de outra forma. Tente pensar nela e na Rukia separadamente. Como se uma não fosse a outra.

Isaka arregalou os olhos, seu rosto queimou e seu coração acelerou imensamente.

\- Como sabe?!

\- Não é que você seja um livro aberto, mas dá pra perceber – ele riu – e você não é o único. Relaxa.

Ele tentava se controlar. Pensar separadamente. Talvez desse certo.

\- Sabe? Há muito tempo eu me encantei pela beleza de uma garota, mas achava que tinha me encantado por ela. Se chamava Ayumi. Era realmente linda. Tinha cabelos ruivos e um sorriso lindo. Passei muito tempo tentando atrair a atenção dela. Um dia parei pra pensar, não éramos próximos apesar de nos darmos bem. Ela sabia o que eu sentia, mas era sempre sincera e deixava claro que não sentia o mesmo, mas me aceitaria como amigo. Percebi que me encantei pela beleza dela e não por ela. Quando é de verdade as duas pessoas ajudam e confiam uma na outra. Espero ter te ajudado.

\- Obrigado Eiji-san.

\- Parece que não crescemos. Adultos não deviam se confundir com isso.

Os dois riram.

\- Vou indo. Quero dar uma olhada na estrutura do palco antes de voltar ao treino. Está quase terminada.

\- Vai lá.

Ele levantou e saiu. De repente Isaka foi interrompido por risadas e uma câmera surgiu a sua frente.

\- Isaka-kun! O que faz aí solitário? – Era Rei.

Miki e Kumiko estavam com ela. Todas pareciam radiantes. Ele sorriu percebendo que estava sendo realmente filmado.


	7. A visita

\- Muito bem, reuni vocês aqui na sala de reunião hoje, antes do trabalho, porque temos uma visita especial. Acho que todos gostarão de conhecê-lo pessoalmente. E ele gostará mais ainda de conhecer vocês – Takuya falava entusiasmado – ele chegará em breve – e retirou-se.

Todos se olharam e falaram sobre quem seria o tal visitante. Takuya estava realmente empolgado com o musical e se dedicando muito, provavelmente o visitante também tinha algo a ver com o musical. Esperaram mais alguns minutos enquanto alguns conversavam, outros treinavam suas canções ou textos, até que finalmente Takuya voltou. Todos se calaram e olharam para ele.

\- Nosso visitante chegou. Ele se esforçou muito pra adiantar seu trabalho e estar aqui hoje. Imagino que apesar de cansado, ele esteja muito feliz. Então vamos recebê-lo da melhor forma possível, ok?

Todos acenaram positivamente e Takuya foi até a porta acenando para que o visitante entrasse. Takuya o recebeu com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso. Ele entrou. Todos ficaram deslumbrados e sem reação por um momento, mas então levantaram-se, sem bagunça, e o aplaudiram sorrindo durante um tempo considerável. Ele ficou imensamente feliz e os reverenciou. Em seguida Takuya fez um gesto para que todos sentassem e eles o fizeram.

\- Eu estou extremamente feliz de estar aqui hoje. Precisei trabalhar muito até o ponto de quase desmaiar de sono para adiantar tudo e vir até vocês, mas realmente valeu à pena. Acredito plenamente que todos vocês farão um bom trabalho. Takuya-san me falou que todos aqui não só estão muito empenhados, mas também gostam muito de Bleach e acompanham. Não sabem o quanto me deixa satisfeito saber que gostam do meu trabalho.

\- Nós também estamos muito felizes em recebê-lo hoje Tite-san. Todos aqui tem dado o melhor de si e sei que esse musical será um sucesso, ainda mais com sua participação no final, que apesar de curta tenho certeza que levará o público ao delírio.

\- E nós também – falou Shogo.

Os outros atores, Takuya e Tite riram. Então os dois se sentaram enquanto novamente o elenco aplaudia. Durante um bom tempo falaram sobre como seria o musical, roteiro e canções e a participação que Kubo faria no final da última música do terceiro dia.

\- Então pouco antes de vocês cantarem o trecho final de The Other Side of A Limit novamente, você Isaka-san, que será o Ichigo no momento, entra na platéia e puxa o Tite-san para o palco. Aí vocês o aplaudem, é claro, quando ele subir antes do Isaka-san...

Ouviram-se pequenos gritos de comemoração. Takuya e Kubo sorriram e todos voltaram a ouvir o diretor.

\- E então vocês cantam o fim da canção, encerrando o musical.

\- Mais uma vez agradeço Takuya-san. É um prazer trabalhar com todos vocês.

\- Nós que agradecemos a honra de sua presença. Agora... creio que gostaria de conhecer a canção que vai cantar com eles, não?

\- Claro!

\- Vamos todos para o salão agora.

Eles se levantaram e se dirigiram ao salão onde costumavam treinar. Lá eles apresentaram a canção a Kubo e fizeram uma pequena demonstração na qual ele já cantou alguma coisa juntos com eles. Depois apresentaram-lhe algumas das cenas. A cena em que Rukia salvou a família Kurosaki, algumas das lutas de Ichigo e ainda cenas alternativas como o “concurso da mentira” no qual Kubo quase chorou de rir. Depois eles foram até o palco ver a estrutura giratória, que agora já estava em fase de conclusão. Parte já havia sido pintada e estava pronta. Kubo também viu as zampakutous, os figurinos, entrou nas inúmeras salas brancas do estúdio e nos salões de treinamento. Apesar de aquele ser o principal, havia um menor no andar superior. Depois Kubo desenhou um pouco para eles. Desenhou o personagem de cada um e deu-lhes como presente. Era incrível como ele desenha rápido e de forma perfeita. No final da visita, Kubo conheceu os professores, ajudantes e conversou um pouco com cada um do elenco.

\- Então você será a minha filha Rukia, pequena? Você é tão linda quanto ela. Sei que fará um excelente trabalho – ele exibia um sorriso radiante.

\- Obrigada – ela respondeu também radiante.

\- Já vi um de seus ensaios fotográficos como modelo, você é uma excelente profissional, não podiam ter escolhido melhor. Sem falar que sua altura e a do Tatsuya-san são perfeitamente compatíveis para os papéis.

Depois de ter falado com Miki ele se dirigiu a Isaka.

\- Você será um ótimo Ichigo. Eu estava dizendo a Sato-san que suas alturas são perfeitamente compatíveis para os papéis. Não podiam ter escolhido melhor. Sem falar que as vozes de vocês são idênticas as de Ichigo e Rukia.

\- Acha mesmo Kubo-san?

\- Não, tenho certeza.

Isaka riu.

\- Olá, Orihime-chan – ele acenou sorrindo para Rei que filmava tudo.

Depois de ter falado com todos e ter falado um pouco mais com Takuya, Kubo precisou se retirar.

\- Bom, minha estadia com vocês essa manhã foi extremamente agradável. Eu não podia estar mais feliz, mas agora preciso voltar a trabalhar no mangá ou Bleach não continua.

Eles riram.

\- Foi um prazer passar esse tempo com vocês, muito obrigado e até logo.

Eles também agradeceram e aplaudiram. Kubo sentiu-se extremamente lisonjeado, sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência antes de sair. Depois de passarem todos os ataques de alegria, eles voltaram ao trabalho. No final do dia, depois de encerrarem o trabalho, novamente falaram da magnífica visita que os acompanhara pela manhã. Estavam todos voando de felicidade, inclusive Takuya. Rei filmara a visita e alguns a assistiam. Outros apenas comentavam entusiasmados em outras salas.

\- Olha só, ele é seu fã Miki-chan! – Disse Usui.

\- Que bom. Não sabe o quanto me sinto feliz sabendo disso.

\- Claro, quem aqui não ama e gostaria de ser amado pelo Kubo-sama?

\- Agora você tem dois pais.

Todos deram uma longa gargalhada do comentário de Shogo. Passados alguns minutos Usui e Shogo saíram.

\- Amanhã é sábado Miki. O que acha de um passeio?

\- Nós dois?

\- Sim. Se você aceitar, é claro. Nos divertimos um pouco por aí e depois voltamos cada um pra casa.

Ela refletiu um pouco. Estavam trabalhando juntos há dois meses. Um admirava o trabalho do outro. Não haveria problema.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele sorriu.

\- Posso convidar Haru-chan? Ele gostaria muito de te conhecer.

Ele vasculhou a mente tentando lembrar.

\- Seu fotógrafo e editor?

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Claro. Por que não? A que horas tá bom pra vocês?

\- Sete e meia, pode ser?

\- Claro. Nos encontramos na frente do parque Tennoji?

\- Sim.

\- Obrigado por aceitar.

Eles sorriram um para o outro timidamente. Isaka pensou no que Eiji disse. Pensar separadamente. Tinha-o deixado mais tranquilo e seguro de não misturar as coisas. Miki ainda sentia certa insegurança. Não tinha problemas com timidez em relação a ninguém, mas quando sentia uma aproximação maior sempre pensava com extrema cautela. Sabia que nem as coisas são o que parecem e não queria misturar trabalho e vida pessoal. Mas não podia desconfiar de todas as pessoas por isso. Eles se despediram e saíram do estúdio. Miki foi até a casa de Haruki antes de ir para a sua própria. Haruki levantou-se, fechando o notebook e andando em direção a porta para atender a campainha.

\- Miki-chan! Entre – ele a puxou para dentro pela mão e fechou a porta.

A entrada da casa dava para uma sala de estar, a esquerda um corredor levava até o quarto e uma sala de edição, um mini estúdio montado por Haruki, a frente uma passagem levava a cozinha e a um banheiro. Na frente da casa havia um pequeno jardim. Haruki morava sozinho. A família vivia em Tóquio. Tinha consigo apenas o cãozinho panda chinês que ele chamava Tenshi, pois o cachorro sempre o esperava sentado na frente da porta quando ele saia e fazia inúmeras coisas por ele. Estava frio aquela noite, não que frio não fosse algo comum em Osaka. Miki usava uma touca preta em combinação com seu casaco preto. Um jeans azul-escuro e um All Star preto e branco xadrez. E óculos escuros.

\- Por que os óculos? Até essa hora tens fãs enlouquecidos pelas ruas?

\- Não sei, mas não custa prevenir – ela disse tirando os óculos e a touca, deixando-os em cima da mesa de centro.

\- Veio direto do estúdio?

\- Não, fui deixar umas coisas em casa e vim andando.

O notebook de Haruki estava aberto em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ela viu uma bolinha branca e preta correr na direção deles. Tenshi ainda era um filhote de oito meses, mas já tinha o tamanho adulto. Ela o segurou em seus braços e o abraçou enquanto o cãozinho abanava a calda.

\- Olá pequeno Tenshi, também estou feliz em te ver.

Ele latiu em resposta, ela o colocou no chão, ele pegou um osso de brinquedo na casinha, que ficava no fim do corredor e saiu correndo pela casa, até que deitou no tapete da sala e ficou mordendo o brinquedo.

\- Ele te ama – Haruki ria – ei, sei que deve ter algo pra falar, mas antes vem ver suas fotos daquele último ensaio que eu acabei de editar. Acho que ficaram ótimas.

Ele correu para a cozinha e sentou na cadeira em frente ao notebook. Miki olhou a tela, as fotos do último ensaio estavam lá e um vídeo também. Haruki lhe mostrou tudo. A edição e a qualidade estavam perfeitas. Ele era realmente excelente naquilo.

\- Aaahh Haru-chan! Está tudo perfeito!

\- Eu só editei, você é a modelo. Como queria que as fotos da modelo mais linda do mundo ficassem ruins?

Ela soltou uma grande gargalhada.

\- É sério!

Ela abraçou a cabeça dele ainda rindo.

\- Ei, vai te atrapalhar muito sair pra um passeio amanhã?

\- Claro que não! Pra onde vamos?

\- Começamos no parque Tennoji, mas tem mais alguém. Na verdade foi ele que convidou e pedi pra te chamar. Achei que não seria justo deixar você de fora.

\- Aaaahhh Miki-chan! Dependendo de quem for me sentirei culpado. Devia ser um momento só de vocês dois já que foi ele que convidou, mas quem é?

\- O Isaka.

\- QUÊ??? EU VOU CONHECER ISAKA TATSUYA?! UAAAAAU! Mas se ele te convidou do nada?

\- Sim.

\- Acho que ele gosta muito da Rukia ou de você – ele deu um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Para com isso! – Ela riu. – Vamos dar um passeio nós três e nos divertir muito.

\- Tudo bem. Que horas nos encontramos?

\- Na frente do parque às sete e meia.

\- Te pego na sua casa as sete e vinte e nós vamos.

\- Vou esperar. Tenho que voltar pra casa agora.

\- Eu te levo.

Miki se despediu de Tenshi e saiu da casa com Haruki. Sua casa ficava apenas a dois quarteirões da dele. Tão perto que era estranho ele ir buscá-la no dia seguinte em vez de simplesmente se encontrarem em algum ponto, mas ele sempre fazia aquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagino se há possibilidade de algo parecido ter acontecido. xD


	8. O passeio

As sete e vinte Haruki pegou Miki em casa e os dois foram até o parque no carro de Haruki. Miki notava que ele parecia nervoso.

\- Não precisa ficar assim Haru-chan.

\- Mas admiro muito o trabalho dele e finalmente vou conhecê-lo! Você não imagina como foi naquela tarde de autógrafos do Asian e quando conheci você. Achei que ia ter um infarto!

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mas hoje você não tem mais problemas quanto a mim. Pense nisso e tente se acalmar. O Isaka é muito legal e paciente.

Eles chegaram e estacionaram próximo ao parque. Encontraram-se na frente do parque no horário combinado. Miki usava uma blusa preta e um jeans azul. Haruki, uma camisa branca do Asian Kung-Fu Generation e um jeans preto. Quando chegaram Isaka já esperava. Usava uma camisa branca estampada, uma xadrez marrom e branca por cima e um jeans azul-claro. Todos calçavam All Stars. Miki usava um xadrez preto e branco, Haruki, vermelho e Isaka, xadrez cinza e branco. O dia ensolarado não estava quente, mas também não estava tão frio como de costume, então nenhum usava casaco, touca e cachecol. Haruki tentava se controlar. Sempre fora ansioso, especialmente em relação a momentos ou pessoas que considerava importantes. Tinha melhorado um pouco com Miki, mas não acabado o problema.

\- Bom dia – Isaka os saudou sorrindo.

\- Bom dia - responderam juntos, Miki devolveu o sorriso.

\- Esse é o Haruki – ela o indicou com o olhar.

\- Então você é o Haru-chan que Miki fala tanto. Prazer – ele estendeu a mão e Haruki a apertou.

Soltaram as mãos e Haruki começou a falar timidamente.

\- Eu admiro muito o seu trabalho como ator. Será excelente ver você e Miki-chan trabalhando juntos. Estarei na primeira fila! Desculpe, mas sou muito embaraçado pra falar – ele escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

\- Obrigado.

Os três riram.

\- Deixa disso – Miki puxou as mãos dele – hoje é um bom dia pra você treinar o combate contra sua timidez. Que tal entrarmos agora?

Os três seguiram para dentro do parque, seguindo por um caminho de pedra com um elegante tipo de cerca negra de metal, lembrando um corrimão, de cada lado da trilha. Em ambos os lados havia inúmeras árvores. Várias pessoas também admiravam o lugar, algumas tiravam fotos. O parque era constituído de um jardim botânico, um zoológico, uma biblioteca, um museu de artes e um jardim japonês. O Museu de Artes da Cidade de Osaka, construído em estilo simétrico, tinha duas alas, uma exibindo arte antiga e a outra, arte moderna. O parque chamava-se Tennoji por ficar no bairro Tennoji, um bairro ao redor da Estação Tennoji, que tinha sido no passado um local muito movimentado devido à sua proximidade ao Templo Shitennoji. Tennoji tinha muitas linhas de trem e de ônibus, o que o tornava a porta de entrada para o sul de Osaka. Havia também vários shoppings centers, alguns subterrâneos. O bairro oferecia agradável entretenimento. Em pouco tempo eles chegaram ao zoológico. Na entrada havia uma placa marrom suspensa, “Nzabi National Park at Tennoji Zoo, Osaka”. Agora o caminho era de terra, com arbustos, pedras e árvores dos lados. Mais para frente, viram tigres, ursos polares, rinocerontes, girafas, chimpanzés, jabutis, gaivotas, cutia, pingüins, pandas e outros. Na placa dos pandas, uma curiosidade, eles não eram ursos, tinham parentesco bem maior com os guaxinins. Eles olhavam empolgados cada um dos animais, era fantástico ficar tão perto de seres que viviam tão distantes. Os olhos de Miki brilhavam com aquilo o que deixou Isaka satisfeito. Com Haruki não era diferente. Ele e Miki deviam mesmo ser como irmãos. Enquanto andavam viam as decorações junto as jaulas dos animais. Pequenos jardins com animais feitos em madeira, pedra e também com as próprias plantas. Um especial chamou a atenção dos três, principalmente de Miki. O contorno de um coelho, feito em metal, pintado de branco, em cima de um suporte de madeira que lembrava um tronco de árvore.

\- É o Chappy!

\- Pegue-o Rukia!

\- Quer ser preso por roubar o zoológico Haru-chan?

\- HAHAHAHAHA – os três riram juntos.

Haruki tirava fotos do passeio. Quando saíram do zoológico, foram a um local atrás dele. Viram uma fonte magnífica com estátuas, rodeada por um lindo e colorido jardim, que abrigava uma torre de pedra junto da parede do zoológico. Passando pelo jardim elegante, foram para o outro lado do parque onde tinham grandes árvores, bancos de pedra, sombra e bem mais pessoas. Alguns sentados nos bancos, outros na grama, alguns tirando fotos ou passeando pelo local. Apesar da quantidade de pessoas, era muito tranquilo, até pela típica tradição japonesa de nunca fazer muita algazarra. Os mais barulhentos eram alguns turistas estrangeiros, que mesmo assim tentavam se adaptar e respeitar a tranquilidade do local. Eles compraram algodão doce e sentaram na grama. Terminaram de comer e ficaram admirando o céu azul por entre as folhas e galhos das árvores. De repente, ouviram perto deles murmúrios mais altos.

\- Olha, olha mamãe! São a Miki Sato e o Isaka Tatsuya! Olha!

Eles olharam para o lado procurando quem falara aquilo. Um garotinho japonês de cabelo negro, curto, que devia ter uns dez anos, falava agitadamente com uma mulher de cabelo castanho escuro, pele clara e altura mediana.

\- Olha só, são mesmo! – Ela os olhou sorrindo e acenou.

Eles acenaram de volta.

\- Porque não vamos até lá? – Ela disse encarando o filho.

Os dois se aproximaram e eles levantaram.

\- Olá, eu sou Misa Noguchi. Esse é meu filho, Minoru Noguchi. Ele é um grande fã de Bleach já há uns cinco anos. Ele já conhecia um pouco do trabalho de vocês e quando soube que estariam no musical se apaixonou ainda mais.

\- É um prazer conhecê-los, ainda mais num lugar tão legal como esse, você não acha? – Isaka sorriu para o pequeno enquanto bagunçava seu cabelo.

\- Sim. Você é o Ichigo! Ela é a Rukia! E você...

\- Esse é o Haruki.

\- O seu editor e fotógrafo que você falou naquela entrevista?!

\- Sim, ele mesmo – ela respondeu sorrindo.

\- Eu posso tirar fotos com vocês três? Podem em dar autógrafos?! – Ele perguntava pulando, literalmente, de felicidade.

Eles se sentiram imensamente satisfeitos por terem seu trabalho reconhecido. Atenderam aos pedidos do garoto, que abraçou cada um deles depois. A mãe o observava com um sorriso, estava muito feliz por o filho ter tido a sorte de encontrá-los naquele dia. Com a voz feliz do garoto, logo outros fãs desatentos foram atraídos, inclusive estrangeiros e várias outras crianças. Eles atenderam a todos. Depois de meia hora, foram para o palco de entretenimento ao vivo no centro do parque. A banda tocada músicas diversificadas, incluindo de animes e de Bleach. Os três vibraram ouvindo Ichirin no Hana. Passaram o dia e a tarde quase inteira no parque. Às 17 horas, saíram.

\- Haru-chan, obrigada por ter vindo.

\- Eu que agradeço o convite Miki-chan, foi muito divertido. E foi muito bom te conhecer Tacchan!

\- Também foi bom conhecer você – ele sorriu.

\- Miki, olha só! Que crepúsculo fantástico! Vou tirar uma foto, já volto! – Ele se afastou correndo e sumiu de vista.

Isaka e Miki olharam o crepúsculo, estava mesmo lindo.

\- Você gostou de hoje?

\- Sim. Muito!

\- Que bom.

Ele pegou a mão dela, timidamente, e colocou uma pequena flor rosa clara. Miki fitou a cerejeira em sua mão.

\- Veio voando até mim agora pouco. Achei que ia gostar dela.

\- É linda. Vou guardar.

Ele fechou a mão dela sobre a flor, só o suficiente, para não amassar a flor Sakura. Por um tempo ele continuou segurando a mão dela na sua, aquela mão pequena. Sentia que podia protegê-la de tudo daquele jeito. Miki sentiu uma agradável segurança com aquele toque. Depois ele abaixou a mão dela enquanto a soltava levemente, no exato momento em que Haruki voltou.

\- Conseguiu a foto?

\- Sim. Tirei várias. O céu está fantástico. Bom, acho que agora vamos pra casa né?

\- Sim. E você?

\- Eu estacionei do outro lado. Te vejo segunda no estúdio.

\- Tá.

\- Até logo – ele sorriu.

\- Até – ela sorriu de volta.

Ele acenou ainda sorridente para Haruki, que retribuiu, também sorrindo, com outro aceno. Eles observaram Isaka se afastar até ele desaparecer e entraram no carro. Já estavam a caminho de casa quando Haruki falou.

\- O que é isso na sua mão?

\- É uma Sakura, Isaka me deu – ela a abriu a mão para que ele visse a flor.

\- É linda! O Tat-chan te deu foi? – Ele perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

Ela riu e deu um pequeno tapa no braço dele.


	9. Corações despertados

Na manhã seguinte, domingo, ela estava sentava no sofá com as mãos encolhidas junto ao cachecol no pescoço, por causa do frio. Seu olhar estava perdido, ela nem estava ali. Seus olhos fitavam o mangá 20 de Bleach em cima do centro. A flor de Sakura não sobreviveria muito tempo e a água ñ era o melhor meio para conservá-la, então deixou dentro do mangá. O volume 20 era o encerramento da saga SS, um dos seus mangás de Bleach favoritos. A flor era linda, ela estava imensamente feliz com as lembranças do dia anterior. De repente voltou a realidade e teve medo. Medo de estar misturando as coisas. Mas ele não era Ichigo, e não é porque era fascinada por Ichigo que também seria por ele. Os dois eram seres diferentes e só um deles era real. Ela tinha que pensar assim se não quisesse se confundir e possivelmente tropeçar. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos com um toque no celular. Era uma mensagem de Haruki, já havia aprontado as fotos do dia anterior e enviaria por e-mail.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Mas pai... porque não podemos morar no Japão?

\- Filho, não é tão simples quanto parece. A família tinha um negócio aqui e precisamos cuidar dele. Se um dia você quiser se estabelecer no Japão, por nós tudo bem. Mas veja... há um pensamento que as pessoas confundem com preconceito. Parte é preconceito mesmo, a outra não. Quando um nissei ou estrangeiro que vive fora do Japão tenta se estabelecer lá, principalmente depois de já ter seus estudos universitários concluídos e já ter trabalho em outro país, os japoneses tem receio de empregar essa pessoa. Como garantir a sobrevivência da empresa se contrato alguém que de repente pode ir embora? Essa é a parte que as pessoas confundem com preconceito, o que na verdade não é. É natural que se queira pensar no andamento e sobrevivência da empresa a cada funcionário que se contrata. Se ele for embora de repente e não houver ninguém competente pra ficar no seu lugar? A outra parte que realmente pode ser preconceito e também um receio ainda maior... e isso acontece em parte por causa da incompetência de governantes como os nossos ou desinteresse da maioria da população é que... eles pensam que se você vem de um país intelectualmente pobre, por mais que tenha se esforçado, você também é intelectualmente pobre, mesmo que não seja. Isso é muito triste, mas em relação a países que não mudam nunca como este, apesar do preconceito, eles tem um pouco de fundamento.

\- Então não tenho chances?

\- Tem sim filho! Você só tem nove anos! Ainda tem muito o que viver. Você pode estudar lá quando estiver mais velho, se quiser.

\- Seu pai tem razão, pequeno. Sem falar que você ainda pode evoluir muito como cosplayer e estará sempre lá para o WCS quando passar na seleção. Nós sentiremos muito sua falta, mas se quiser tentar uma vida lá nós não vamos prendê-lo. O que seu pai disse é verdade, mas não deixe isso intimidar você. E como ele disse você só tem nove anos. Esperar é doloroso, mas ainda há muito a acontecer.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haviam trabalhado e estudado durante toda a semana, como de costume, e agora tentavam se atualizar buscando informações de cosplayers na internet.

\- Olha mamãe! Papai! Esse cosplay do Ichigo e os pais dele! E depois dele... somos nós!

Eles sentaram ao lado da filha e fitaram a tela do computador. Era um site de famílias que faziam cosplay. Em cima, uma foto de um casal de cosplayers, Matsumoto e Gin. No meio deles um garotinho do tamanho de Rukia como Ichigo. Em baixo da foto tinha o nome da família, Takeda, e duas observações depois dos nomes dos pais, Kanade e Yuzuru. O garoto de nove anos realmente se chamava Ichigo e seu cabelo laranja não era peruca nem tinta, era natural. Rukia usava peruca porque por seu cabelo ser tão liso e sua franja curta, ficava sempre difícil arrumá-lo igual ao da personagem. Em baixo da família Takeda estavam eles, Sakurai. Shunsui e Nanao e no meio deles, uma pequena Rukia. Os nomes de Saori e Yuki em baixo da foto e também algumas observações. A garota de nove anos realmente se chamava Rukia e seus olhos azuL-escuros ou violeta como alguns diziam, eram naturais e os de sua mãe também. Anotaram o e-mail da família para fazer contato e talvez se conhecerem pessoalmente em algum evento.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegaram ao meio dia no restaurante Ponpokotei Tsuruhashi-ekimae e foram recepcionados por um garçom, que os conduziu até a mesa, e sentaram-se. O garçom entregou o cardápio, depois de algum tempo anotou os pedidos e afastou-se. Takashi olhou para Kumiko, que lançava um discreto olhar de reconhecimento ao local. Ela estava linda, usava um vestido laranja claro, uma leg cinza clara até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, um casaco vermelho e botas marrom claras. Ele usava um colar e vestia uma camisa branca estampada, um casaco xadrez preto e branco, um jeans azul-escuro com alguns desenhos e uma corrente presa na cintura e calçava um tênis preto.

\- O que está achando desse lugar Kumi-chan? Gostou?

\- Sim Takashi-kun – ela sorriu – obrigada pelo convite.

\- Não tem que agradecer.

Depois de dois meses estava bem mais fácil falar com ela. Ela tinha perdido o medo de conversar. Ele também olhou em volta, algo lhe chamou a atenção umas três mesas a frente, mas preferiu não dizer a ela ainda. Ele viu Yuichi e Harumi. Yuchi totalmente vestido de preto. Ninguém entendia porque ele gostava tanto de preto, devia ser a forma de expressar seu lado sombrio. Harumi usava um vestido cinza escuro que realçava perfeitamente com sua pele clara. “Então o Tuti-san também está aqui... com a Harumi-san... Parece que o musical aproximou os donos dos personagens”, pensou, e disfarçou o sorriso. Coincidentemente haviam escolhido o mesmo local. Sua atenção e a de Kumiko foram atraídas pela volta do garçom com os pedidos.

\- Olha só quem está ali.

Ele se virou discretamente para olhar, pois estava de costas para a direção que ela olhava.

\- São o Takashi-san e a Kumi-chan. Não sabia que estavam aqui. Viemos parar no mesmo lugar – ele riu.

\- Falamos com eles depois. Nós vimos o quanto o Takashi se esforçou pra se aproximar dela. Não vamos atrapalhar Tuti-kun.

Ele se virou para ela de novo. Pouco tempo depois o garçom chegou com o almoço.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensava no momento em que dera a flor a ela. Tentava ir devagar com aquela aproximação e sentia-se nervoso quando tentava se concentrar em não errar, justamente porque tinha medo que isso acontecesse. Tentava o tempo todo seguir o conselho de Eiji. No dia anterior nem pensara em Rukia quando estava com ela, a não ser quando foram encontrados pelos fãs. Sentiu-se feliz ao lembrar que tinha esquecido de seguir o conselho. No dia anterior pensara nela e ninguém mais. Seus olhos bateram no calendário da parede do quarto. Faltavam seis meses para o musical. Se apresentariam em Osaka, onde o musical seria gravado para DVD. Depois em Tokyo, Kyoto e outras cidades. A previsão de Takuya era que se desse certo, futuramente teriam uma turnê internacional e continuariam a apresentar o musical no Japão e fora dele nos anos seguintes. Ligou o computador para checar os e-mails como de costume. Rei havia mandado a ele e ao resto do elenco alguns dos vídeos que filmara nos bastidores e que Takuya decidira colocar no DVD. No dia do musical ainda seriam filmados nos bastidores, dessa vez por um profissional, o que também iria para o DVD, claro. Novamente sentiu-se explodindo em felicidade ao lembrar tudo que estava vivendo todos os dias no estúdio. Ele sempre imaginara como seria incrível ser um shinigami de verdade. Ele não era, mas às vezes até esquecia-se disso. No dia seguinte eles teriam um ensaio da atuação e das canções do primeiro dia do musical na estrutura giratória quase concluída do palco. Na semana seguinte, do segundo dia e na outra, do terceiro. Ao passe que se aproximassem do dia da apresentação, ficariam cada vez mais tempo no estúdio. Tinha que ser tudo perfeito.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de ver as fotos enviadas por Haruki e mandá-las a Isaka, Miki relia uma das matérias que lera sobre ele antes de conhecê-lo no estúdio da Pierrot. Só então se atentou para o fato de ser mais velha que ele. Modestamente, até ela se surpreendia com isso. Era cinco anos mais velha que ele. Nascera dia 15 de abril de 1980 e ele, dia 12 de julho de 1985. Olhando os dois, ninguém diria que não tinham a mesma idade, até porque as pessoas se confundiam facilmente por causa da altura dela. Certa vez Haruki e um outro fotógrafo concordaram que ela era a personificação de Rukia por ser pequena como ela. Ela achou engraçado. Não se importava com sua altura, se orgulhava do que era, até porque se fosse mais alta não seria Rukia. Por fim, ela abriu um e-mail de Rei, com os vídeos que ela filmara nos bastidores, incluindo o primeiro vídeo feito no primeiro dia, quando todos eles se reuniram e se apresentaram uns aos outros, fazendo um passeio de reconhecimento pelo estúdio depois. Dois meses haviam passado e vários laços haviam sido fortemente amarrados entre todos eles, alguns mais fortes que outros. Ela se dava bem com todos ali, mas era evidente sua maior afinidade com Rei, Kumiko, Harumi, Eiji, Shuji e Isaka. Ela imaginava o que ainda aconteceria naqueles oito meses restantes, se estaria nervosa quando o momento chegasse, mesmo depois de tanto treino, o quanto se divertiria, como seria sentir a energia e a felicidade dos espectadores, a repercussão de tudo aquilo e como seria no futuro, uma possível separação, afinal, Bleach não duraria para sempre e não era impossível ocorrer algo que provocasse a saída de alguém. Sentiu-se triste. Preferiu afastar essas últimas hipóteses de sua mente. O futuro ainda seria construído e ninguém sabia como ele seria. Voltou sua atenção aos vídeos de Rei, vendo dessa vez o dia da visita de Kubo.

–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele terminou de ver os vídeos e foi olhar as fotos enviadas por Miki. Haruki havia tirado todas. Ele viu uma foto que Haruki provavelmente tirava antes de se encontrarem. Ele e Miki na frente do parque, com as cabeças unidas, sorrindo, sob a intensa luz do sol. Depois ele viu a foto do contorno de metal do coelho no zoológico, fotos de todos os animais, uma foto deles três juntos comendo algodão doce no gramado, da fonte, de outros lugares do parque, a foto com o garotinho, Minoru, e sua mãe, Misa, as fotos perto do palco de shows onde ouviram Ichirin no Hana, uma foto dele, Isaka, e Miki enquanto brincavam em algum momento do dia e mais uma que Haruki tirara depois. Miki dentro do carro, olhando pela janela, com a flor de cerejeira nas mãos, seu rosto iluminado pelo pôr do sol. Ela sorria, um sorriso discreto, mas um sorriso. Fechou a caixa de e-mails e desligou o computador. Olhou a pequena estante de livros do seu quarto, suspensa na parede, perto da porta. Não lera todos eles ainda. Era regra no Japão nunca deixar de estudar e se instruir, por mais sábio que se fosse. Levantou e caminhou até ela. Pegou um livro e voltou a sentar-se.

–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya checava feliz a repercussão da notícia do musical entre os fãs antigos e novos de Bleach. Esperava-se que o número de fãs crescesse depois do musical. Até mesmo pessoas que não teriam chance de ver ao vivo estavam ansiosas e esperavam sempre por notícias. Sua atenção foi desviada pelo toque do telefone. Era a equipe de fotógrafos confirmando que aceitaria o trabalho de tirar fotos dos bastidores e do musical.


	10. Treinamento, primeiro dia

\- Muito bem. Como eu disse antes, agora vocês vão nos dar uma pequena amostra de algumas cenas e canções no palco, que está quase terminado. Eu quero as cenas inicias hoje. A cena em que Rukia dá os poderes a Ichigo e ele salva a família Kurosaki e a cena em que Rukia é levada de volta a Soul Society. É uma cena que causa certo impacto por causa do grito do Ichigo – falou Takuya com um olhar sério, porém gentil.

\- Eu quero ver a interpretação de vocês de BLEACH, Utoshi Yattsu, Song For You e Hona Sainara – disse Shoichi.

\- Vamos prosseguir a semana inteira somente com o primeiro dia do musical. E nas duas semanas seguintes com o segundo e o terceiro. Depois revezaremos. Agora, todos para o palco e ao trabalho.

Ao término das palavras de Takuya e Shoichi, eles se dirigiram ao palco e deram início ao que fora pedido. Isaka e Miki encenaram de forma perfeita o momento em que Rukia conhecia Ichigo e logo após cair ferida no chão, dava seus poderes para ele.

\- Me desculpe! É tudo culpa minha...

\- Eu gostaria de dizer “não se preocupe com isso...”, mas infelizmente eu não estou em condições de lutar - ela falava se arrastando pelo chão até sentar-se e encostar-se na parede, respiração levemente ofegante.

\- Todo mundo... Todo mundo vai morrer!

Todos observavam silenciosamente enquanto os atores que seriam os hollows os rondavam e as vozes dos dois ecoavam pelo palco.

\- Você quer salvar sua família?

\- Há alguma maneira? Uma maneira de salvá-los?!

\- Há uma maneira. Não, para ser mais precisa, há uma única maneira.

\- Não importa... Por favor, me diga!

Ela girou a espada várias vezes no ar, com uma única mão.

\- Você deve se tornar um shinigami!

\- O quê?

\- Pegue essa zampakutou e perfure seu peito. Assim, eu vou tentar te dar metade do meu poder. Se você falhar você pode morrer. Mas como você tem um poder espiritual elevado, talvez você...

\- Eu aceito sua ideia. Me dê sua espada, shinigami!

\- Meu nome é Rukia Kuchiki!

\- Entendo... Eu sou...

\- Rápido, os hollows estão vindo!

Ele tirou a zampakutou da mão dela e fingiu fincá-la com toda a força em seu próprio corpo. Passado algum tempo, eles viram claramente o que aconteceu, mas no musical ninguém veria porque haveria muita fumaça, nesse momento Isaka também desapareceria na escuridão e reapareceria com o kimono shinigami e a Zangetsu em mãos.

\- Eu sou Ichigo Kurosaki!

\- O que há com aquela zampakutou?

\- Como ousam encostar o dedo na minha família?!

Ele ergueu a zangetsu e começou a brandi-la contra os hollows aniquilando um por um, enquanto Rukia olhava as próprias mãos e seus olhos arregalavam-se, espantada por ter perdido todo o seu poder e não só metade e também pelo tamanho anormal da Zangetsu. Em seguida Isaka começava a cantar BLEACH junto com o som liberado pela produção, ainda sendo rondado pelos hollows, e Miki ia para a parte de trás do palco sem ser percebida por causa da pouca luz que incidia sobre ela no momento. Enquanto Ichigo cantava, Orihime e Sado entraram no palco, começando a cantar com ele.

“Eu não deixarei ninguém mais se machucar (...)

Eu não deixarei mais sonhos serem quebrados.

Eu não deixarei mais lágrimas serem derramadas.

Para salvar essa vida que eu amo.

Para proteger esse coração que acredita.”

Nessa hora outros shinigamis entravam no palco e ouvia-se o som da voz de Miki, que cantava fitando Isaka. Era impressionante e para alguns até incompreensível como, sem microfone, a voz dela ressoava tão alta e afinada quanto à dos outros e até mais que a de alguns.

“E se por acaso nós nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado,

Talvez não estivéssemos sentindo essa dor agora.

Supere-a agora... Para chegar ao amanhã.”

Todos os shinigamis correram para frente do palco, exceto Miki que ficou no patamar superior, com Isaka, Rei, Itou e Naofumi.

“ BLEACH! Acredite no amor, no futuro e em nada mais.

BLEACH! Continue a acreditar...

E você terá o poder para mudar o destino. BLEACH! “

Depois de um pequeno solo, eles cantaram o resto da canção, com Miki tomando a frente do palco. Takuya e Shoichi aplaudiram quase pulando de emoção.

\- Ótimo! Todos fizeram um bom trabalho e ficarão ainda melhores até lá. Agora, prossigam.

Novamente, só Isaka e Miki no palco. Iniciaram a pequena conversa que antecedia Utoshi Yattsu. Ichigo e Rukia falavam de como se conheceram. Ichigo chamava Rukia de pequena e ela o xingava argumentando que ele ainda estava na escola elementar. Depois se olhavam, xingando um ao outro ao mesmo tempo, com as mesmas palavras, e começavam a cantar.

“ _Eu realmente achava que você era um saco._

_Aparecendo tão de repente, você foi tão atrevida!_

_Eu não quero nada com você, garota irritante.”_

_“Eu realmente achava que você era esquisito._

_Com uma atitude estúpida ou com um jeito estúpido._

_Eu não quero nada com você, garoto irritante.”_

_Ao término de Utoshi Yattsu, iniciaram Song For You, na qual Eiji também subiu ao palco. Primeiro demonstraram apenas com os três, onde Rukia era seguida por Ichigo e Renji, que dançavam atrás dela, como se ela fosse uma deusa que mantivesse algum poder de controle sobre eles. Depois encenaram Song For You com todo o elenco dançando junto com Miki. Depois Hona Sainara, a canção a qual Tuti fazia questão de enfatizar, nos bastidores, como deveriam ser certos movimentos. Era uma canção alegre e contagiante. Todos iam muito bem. Precisavam apenas melhorar um pouco a sincronia entre si. Isso eles conseguiriam com toda a certeza nos meses seguintes. Terminada a rodada de canções, chegou a hora da cena entre Ruki, Ichigo, Renji e Byakuya. Os demais sentaram-se na platéia para observar._

_\- Naquele dia, eu perdi meus poderes shinigami. Naquela hora, ele pegou todo o meu poder. Assim, lamentavelmente eu mudei seu destino – ela dizia aparecendo atrás de Ichigo - se passaram dois meses desde aquilo. Eu tenho vivido com ele e os amigos dele nesse mundo. Harmonia... o sentimento de aproximação, amizade... Sem mencionar que esses sentimentos de ciúme e semelhança não são necessários para nenhum shinigami. Você é uma desleixada, Rukia Kuchiki. Eu me envolvi demais com esse mundo, afinal._

_\- Sim, você entendeu!_

_\- Você! RenjI! Renji Abarai?! – Ela se virou para olhá-lo._

_\- Nós crescemos juntos em Rukongai. E você foi adotada pelo grandioso clã Kuchiki. E estava para se transformar numa das melhores shinigamis: Rukia Kuchiki... Você não tem direito de usar uma expressão tão humana. Não é, capitão Kuchiki?_

_\- Byakuya... nii-sama..._

_\- Rukia._

_\- “A transferência de poderes shinigamis para um humano” é um crime, não sabe? Nós estamos aqui para te levar... e matar o cara que pegou seus poderes. Então diga, Rukia. Onde está aquele que pegou seus poderes?!_

_\- Estou bem aqui!_

_\- O que há com essa zampakutou enorme? Hey, você... qual é o nome da sua zampakutou?_

_\- Nome? Ela não tem. Você deu um nome pra sua zampakutou?_

_\- Eu sabia... Um cara que não pode ouvir o nome da sua própria zampakutou... E quer lutar comigo de igual pra igual, levará 2000 anos pra me derrotar!_

_Em seguida ambos começavam a investir um contra o outro, com as zampakutous. Novamente Renji provocava e ameaçava Ichigo e Rukia, mesmo em um gigai, atirou-se contra Renji e o segurou para detê-lo e implorou que Ichigo fugisse._

_\- Fuja Ichigo! Levante-se! Levante-se e fuja!_

_\- Você quer fazer seus crimes ficarem ainda mais sérios?! Me solte idiota!_

_Renji sacudiu o braço com força, atirando-a longe num arremesso violento. Ichigo levantou-se, sentindo a ameaça feita a ela e sendo novamente provocado por Renji. Eles começaram a lutar de novo, Ichigo liberou sua incrível pressão espiritual. Mais um tempo de luta e Byakuya interferiu, atingindo Ichigo quase mortalmente e ele caiu no chão. Renji sentiu seu orgulho ferido e Rukia gritava de desespero e preocupação por Ichigo. Ela tentava chegar perto dele, mas era puxada por Renji, os dois brigavam e Rukia quase chorava. Ichigo levantava e se arrastava até Byakuya, segurando seu Haori com uma mão. No momento não havia Haori, ele segurava a perna de Shuji. Miki finalmente se soltava e corria até Isaka, fingindo chutar seu rosto, fazendo-o soltar a perna de Shuji e perguntando como um humano se atrevia a tocar as roupas de seu irmão. Em seguida, ajoelhava-se e se redimia com Byakuya._

_\- Espere! O que está dizendo, Rukia? Você... – Ele se apoiava nas mãos para não cair contra o chão e falava com dificuldade._

_Rukia dizia mais algumas palavras a Byakuya e Ichigo implorava que ela olhasse para ele e o ouvisse._

_\- Olhe pra mim! – Ele tentava alcançá-la._

_\- Não se mova! Apenas tente um passo... Só... Tente vir atrás de mim... E eu nunca perdoarei você – as lágrimas e a dor tomavam seus olhos._

_Miki, Shuji e Eiji sumiam por um canto do palco. Isaka caía no chão, com o rosto escondido entre os braços estendidos._

_\- Eu fui... de novo... protegido! – Ele dizia, virando o corpo para cima, permanecendo deitado no chão._

_E finalizando a cena, Isaka gritava. Um alto grito de dor e sofrimento de Ichigo, por ela ter sido levada para longe dele, sem que ele a protegesse. Ao fim daquele pequeno ensaio em palco, eles se reuniram novamente nos bastidores._

_\- Miki-chan! Fiquei impressionado, e creio que os outros também, com sua habilidade de chorar por si só em cenas como essa. Não são todos que conseguem. E Isaka-san... O seu grito foi fabuloso. Os outros também foram fantásticos. Parabéns a todos vocês! – Ele abriu um grande sorriso._

_Todos a aplaudiram e sorriram com o elogio. Alguns bagunçaram, amigavelmente, os cabelos de Miki e Isaka._

_\- Eu estou muito feliz com o que vi! Vocês serão um sucesso! Mas não deixem de praticar, ainda há muito a ser feito – dizendo isso retirou-se da sala de reuniões, deixando que eles conversassem entre si por algum tempo._

_Eles começaram a se deslocar pela sala. Isaka aproveitou a distância que ele e Miki mantinham dos outros no momento e estavam todos ou quase todos distraídos, conversando sobre as cenas e canções treinadas naquele dia._

_\- Não sabia que conseguia chorar naturalmente em palco. Admiro isso. Você foi mais fundo na personagem que qualquer um de nós até agora._

_\- O seu grito também foi fantástico. Conseguiu exprimir toda a dor do Ichigo ali._

_Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio._

_\- Espero que tenha gostado do passeio no sábado – ele falou baixo._

_\- Eu adorei, de verdade. Guardei a flor comigo. Creio que eu vá conseguir conservá-la por um bom tempo. Está dentro de um dos mangás de Bleach._

_\- É uma boa maneira de conservar flores. Que bom que gostou dela._

_\- Da próxima, eu que vou te convidar. Foi tudo muito bom – ela sorriu._

_\- Estarei esperando – ele sorriu também._

_–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tuti e Takashi se encararam. Quem visse diria que queriam fuzilar um ao outro, mas depois relaxaram a expressão e sorriram._

_\- Parece que você se deu bem, Tuti-san._

_\- Você também, Takashi-kun. Finalmente ganhou o coraçãozinho da Kumi-chan cuide bem dela._

_Japoneses não costumavam discutir esse assunto, nem mesmo amigos, a não ser que fossem realmente “muito” próximos. Naqueles dois meses de trabalho eles haviam se tornado quase irmãos e o Japão também mudara com os anos, dando um pouco mais de segurança e liberdade para que as pessoas conversassem sobre certas coisas._

_\- Cuida bem da Harumi também._

_\- Pode deixar – ele sorriu e ergueu a mão direita, como se selasse uma promessa, e depois a abaixou – que tal voltarmos ao trabalho agora? Ainda temos muito tempo até a noite._

_\- Claro, não podemos nem devemos parar um segundo._

_Juntaram-se aos que se dirigiam ao salão de treino._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdNA6q6esUI
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zKBl73bFRs


	11. BANG

_\- Vou esclarecer porque é que chamei vocês dois aqui hoje e interrompi o sábado de ensaio de vocês. É que preciso confirmar isso logo. Devem conhecer o programa BANG da TV Tokyo, no qual o Kubo-san já esteve e fez um desenho de Ichigo e Rukia, mesmo que tenham pedido pra ele desenhar só o Ichigo. Em outro programa, o BANG foi até a casa do Kubo._

_\- Eu vi os dois._

_\- Eu também._

_\- Ótimo. Agora vamos ao assunto. O BANG quer vocês na sexta-feira. Quando souberam do nosso musical, acharam que daria uma boa audiência. E será bom para a divulgação. Vocês irão com seus figurinos, irão interagir com os apresentadores e agir como Ichigo e Rukia, se aceitarem. Então, o que acham?_

_\- Claro! Porque não?!_

_\- E você Miki-chan?_

_\- Por mim tudo bem!_

_\- Certo! Vou ligar pra eles agora e confirmar! Podem voltar ao trabalho. Vou até falar com todos depois._

_Os dois saíram da sala de Takuya, fecharam a porta, andaram certa distância no corredor vazio, olharam um para o outro e deram um pequeno grito de felicidade junto com um sorriso. Seguraram as mãos e começaram a pular juntos. Depois de acalmarem-se, continuaram seu caminho. Voltaram ao salão de treino onde os demais se dividiam em cantar e atuar. Mas sempre tinha uma pessoa filmando. Eles haviam sido filmados por uma equipe profissional nos dias anteriores, mas quem filmava agora era Harumi. Ela abaixou a câmera e veio na direção deles._

_\- Mas que caras felizes são essas?_

_Isaka contou resumidamente o que Takuya havia dito._

_\- Sério?! Que bom! Vamos fazer surpresa pros outros esperando ele vir até aqui – e saiu sorrindo e filmando novamente._

_Quando todos pararam perto da hora do almoço, Takuya pediu alguns minutos deles. Alguns já estavam sentados no chão. Os que não estavam, sentaram-se para ouvir_

_\- Bom, lembrando que hoje faz três meses que estamos trabalhando juntos._

_Todos aplaudiram por um tempo. Takuya sorriu, mas voltou a ficar sério._

_\- Eu creio que todos aqui conheçam o programa BANG da TV Tokyo. Eles me ligaram e pediram a presença de duas pessoas do elenco do Burimyu. A repercussão de todo o nosso trabalho até aqui tem sido boa, mesmo que as pessoas ainda não tenham visto nada, e o programa acha que daria uma boa audiência, sem falar que será um excelente método de divulgação pra nós. O programa será na próxima sexta-feira às 18 horas e será ao vivo. Miki-chan e Tatsuya-san irão com os figurinos, interagir com os apresentadores e agir como Ichigo e Rukia._

_Todos sorriram e aplaudiram os dois._

_\- Bom, como estaremos aqui no estúdio, vamos ligar uma TV no salão de treino para vermos todos juntos._

_–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_\- O quê?! Claro que vou assistir! Vou estar no trabalho a essa hora, mas vou dar um jeito de adiantar. Tenho uma surpresa pra você também, mas só depois do BANG. Vocês vão voltar pro estúdio depois, não vão?_

_\- Sim, nós dois vamos._

_\- Ótimo. Conversamos mais depois Miki-chan._

_Eles se despediram e desligaram o telefone. Ficou curiosa com a tal surpresa de Haruki, mas esperaria._

_–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Naquele mesmo dia, duas pessoas do BANG haviam comparecido ao estúdio da Pierrot para acertar tudo com Miki e Isaka. E agora, estavam os dois de shinigami nos bastidores do programa. Eram 17:30. Observavam o figurino um do outro com interesse. Miki notava como Isaka havia ficado perfeito de Ichigo. Ele usava a peruca de cabelo laranja, espetado, estava lindo daquele jeito e com um pouco mais de alegria no rosto do que o Ichigo real teria, mas ela tinha certeza que aquela simpatia dele conquistaria facilmente a todos. Ele a olhava fascinado. Estava linda. Era a perfeita personificação de Rukia. Agora usava o cabelo negro com a mecha no meio do rosto, também uma peruca, claro. Apesar de ela ser mais velha que ele, seu olhar jovial e seu pouco tamanho mascaravam sua idade e a faziam parecer mais jovem. Por um momento se encararam e ele lembrou de mais um acessório que ela usava. Lentes de contato azul-escuras ou azul-violeta, como alguns chamavam. A cor dos olhos de Rukia._

_\- Eu creio que sua resposta vá ser negativa. Afinal, não é a primeira vez que fazemos isso, mas se sente nervoso?_

_\- Não, só ansioso. Você está?_

_\- Não._

_Os dois estavam sentados em um banco perto da entrada do auditório. Ficaram conversando na meia hora restante. Logo o programa começou e eles ouviram as vozes estridentes dos dois apresentadores que se vestiam de piratas. Os dois fizeram uma saudação e abriram o livro gigante que sempre usavam no programa, onde mostraram uma foto de Bleach. Ichigo caminhando segurando a parte superior do Shihakusho shinigami. A ponta de uma zampakutou perto dele. Ao fundo, o nome “Bleach” e fotos de vários personagens de costas. A zampakutou provavelmente seria a Sode no Shirayuki, já que com certeza não era a Zangetsu e Rukia não estava presente nas fotos dos personagens de costas. Sem falar que de todos os personagens que possuíam uma zampakutou era Rukia a que tinha a ligação mais profunda com Ichigo._

_Em seguida os piratas gritaram como de costume e começaram a falar sobre quando Kubo esteve no programa e lhes deixou o desenho de Ichigo e Rukia e quando eles dois estiverem na casa de Kubo. Em seguida falaram de algumas lutas de Ichigo. Ao terminarem de falar, chegou a vez de Miki e Isaka. Eles levantaram e entraram de forma magnífica ao som de Right Round de FloRida. Isaka entrou primeiro com uma pose de luta e gritou: “Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo da!” Miki entrou atrás dele também com pose de luta, gritando: “Kuchiki Rukia desu!” Em seguida disse alguma coisa a Ichigo e chamou-o de bakamono. As pessoas da platéia gritaram por algum tempo._

_\- Sejam bem vindos – a apresentadora loira os saudou._

_\- Obrigado – agradeceram juntos._

_Os apresentadores se viraram para a platéia._

_\- E aqui estão Miki Sato e Tatsuya Isaka! Ou melhor, Ichigo Kurosaki e Rukia Kuchiki! É muito bom que também estejam felizes com a presença deles aqui. Como nós já dissemos, o grande sucesso alcançado por Bleach levou a ideia de um musical – falava um dos piratas._

_\- Ichigo e Rukia nos falarão sobre ele – disse o segundo pirata e se virou para os dois – nos contem como se sentem nesse trabalho._

_\- É uma honra trabalhar nesse musical como a Rukia. Entre todos os meus trabalhos até hoje esse é o que me deixa mais feliz e ansiosa pra ver a repercussão._

_\- Eu concordo com ela. É algo realmente maravilhoso... Sinto como se eu fosse realmente um shinigami._

_Todos os presentes soltaram uma pequena risada._

_\- Bom, a notícia do musical já tem dado uma boa repercussão sem nem ainda ter sido apresentado. Com certeza farão muito sucesso. Como Takuya-san, o diretor para os que não sabem, teve essa grande ideia? – Perguntou a apresentadora loira._

_\- Bom, Takuya-san já estava na produção do anime, também feito pela Pierrot e vendo o quanto o anime fazia sucesso e levando em conta que ele já trabalhou com outros musicais, decidiu fazer esse. O script dele foi adaptado por Naoshi Okamura – esclareceu Isaka._

_\- A primeira apresentação de vocês será aqui em Osaka. Qual será o destino depois da estréia?_

_\- Depois da estréia em Osaka, faremos uma apresentação em Tokyo, no Space Center Tokyo – falou Miki._

_\- Mas isso é ótimo! Os fãs de Tokyo também verão este maravilhoso musical! – Gritaram os dois piratas juntos._

_A platéia bateu palmas. Os shinigamis e a apresentadora sorriram._

_\- Bom, agora vamos propor um desafio ao Ichigo! - Um deles gritou._

_Ele se surpreendeu. Havia sido avisado de que aquilo aconteceria, mas ainda achava muito cômico para acreditar que fosse verdade. De repente ouviram o grito inicial da canção “Ciclo da Vida” do rei leão, cantado por um japonês que apareceu do nada. Ele era muito engraçado e usava apenas uma sunga e uma touca. Todos explodiram em risadas._

_\- Ichigo-san, seu desafio é cantar o grito inicial dessa canção. Vamos lá!_

_Miki e os apresentadores morriam de rir, assim como toda a platéia e ele próprio. Não pode evitar olhar para Miki, ela era linda rindo._

_\- Tudo bem._

_O barulho diminuiu e ele gritou assim como o intruso estranho de sunga e touca. Era um grito um tanto complicado, mas ele conseguiu e quando parou todos desataram a rir novamente e o estranho de touca e sunga foi embora._

_\- Agora que tal chá? – A loira sugeriu._

_Os piratas tinham se afastado, voltaram trazendo xícaras de chá para eles mesmos, para Miki, Isaka e a apresentadora. Enquanto tomavam chá, novamente conversavam sobre o musical._

_\- O musical em si será chamado de “Rock Musical Bleach” ou “Burimyu”._

_\- Haverão outros depois desse de três dias?_

_\- Isso é por conta do Takuya-san, mas nós acreditamos que sim, principalmente se esse fizer sucesso._

_\- É interessante que cada dia tenha um nome. Poderiam nos dizer quais são?_

_\- O primeiro será “Saien”, o segundo será “The Dark of The Bleending Moon”, o terceiro será “No Clouds in The Blue Heavens”._

_\- É melhor pararmos por aqui ou Takuya-san ficará zangado por vocês terem revelado coisas demais._

_Eles riram. Takuya os havia advertido até onde poderiam falar. E realmente, aquele era o limite. De repente, outro estranho, elegantemente vestido, com uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e uma calça preta, entrou no auditório._

_\- Aí está você! – Disse um dos pirata – esse é o nosso cartomante, ele tem um baralho especial para vocês. Que tal descobrir um pouco sobre o futuro? Sentem-se._

_O cartomante sentou-se a frente de uma mesa e eles dois sentaram lado a lado do lado oposto. Ele estendeu na mesa um baralho realmente especial, com desenhos relacionados à Bleach e ao Burimyu. Ele embaralhou novamente as cartas e aos poucos mandava que eles escolhessem uma e a mostrava, depois colocava na mesa e falava sobre ela. Primeiro ele comentou uma carta escolhida por Isaka. Olhou-o atentamente e começou a falar._

_\- Você conquistará o coração de muitas pessoas no mundo inteiro Ichigo-san._

_Ele disse apenas isso a respeito da carta e mandou Miki escolher uma. Ela escolheu e ele mostrou a carta a colocando na mesa em seguida._

_\- Você terá que enfrentar algo difícil no futuro Rukia-san._

_Ela fez uma carinha triste ao ouvir aquilo, mais por encenação, não acreditava cegamente naquilo. Depois continuaram por algum tempo, no qual o cartomante falou algumas coisas sobre o musical e muitas surpresas no futuro de Bleach. O cartomante foi embora e chegou a hora deles partirem. Já eram 18:30._

_\- Infelizmente chegou a hora de voltarmos a Soul Society – falou Isaka._

_O comunicador de Rukia apitou. Miki programara o despertador do celular para tocar naquela hora e com o mesmo alerta do celular de Rukia._

_\- Ichigo! É um hollow! Temos que pegá-lo! Vamos!_

_Ele olhou para ela surpreso pela aparição do hollow e se voltou para a platéia._

_\- Foi bom estar com vocês. Obrigado. Até mais – ele sorriu e acenou se despedindo._

_\- Eu digo o mesmo. Foi muito bom estar aqui. Obrigada. Até logo – ela também sorriu e acenou._

_Depois os dois acenaram com a cabeça para os piratas e a apresentadora e saíram para o mesmo lugar de onde tinham vindo no começo do programa. Ouviram vozes novas no auditório e iniciaram uma conversa sobre Dragon Ball. Os dois estavam imensamente felizes com aquela pequena participação, se olharam sorrindo e se abraçaram pulando de alegria, rindo e soltando pequenos gritos. O lugar estava vazio, mas logo que se soltaram um funcionário simpático veio perguntar se precisavam de algo e como se sentiam pela participação no programa._

_–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No salão de treino do estúdio da Pierrot, todos aplaudiam e saudavam a participação dos dois companheiros no BANG._

_\- É ótimo que estejam todos felizes, afinal foi um sucesso! Logo eles estarão aqui. Quando voltarem aplaudam novamente. Miki ficará muito feliz em ver você aqui rapaz – ele disse a Haruki._

_Takuya se retirou, provavelmente para esperar Miki e Isaka na entrada. Todos ainda estavam explodindo de felicidade, pois durante aquela meia hora puderam sentir com ainda mais intensidade como seria o musical. Depois de uns dez minutos, os dois apareceram acompanhados por Takuya. Todos gritaram e aplaudiram os dois que de tão felizes nem pareciam estar realmente ali. Conversaram longo tempo sobre o programa. Miki sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro e se virou._

_\- Haru-chan! – Ela ficou radiante e surpresa – o que faz aqui?_

_\- Era essa a surpresa. Você deve saber que Takuya contratou uma equipe de fotógrafos e cinegrafistas profissionais. Eu estou nela._

_\- Sério? Ótimo! – Os dois deram as mãos e começaram a rodar felizes, por alguns segundos._

_\- Você ta linda de Rukia! É a Rukia de verdade! E que olhos..._

_Ela o agradeceu radiante pelo elogio._

_\- Dos fotógrafos, hoje estou só eu aqui, mas Takuya me autorizou a trabalhar. Posso tirar uma foto sua com o Isaka já que estão com o figurino?_

_\- Claro._

_Haruki foi pegar a câmera próxima ao teclado que ficava no salão e logo voltou. Isaka já estava lá com Miki. Haruki tirou fotos dos dois sozinhos com e sem zampakutous. Depois tirou algumas deles dois com o restante do elenco e depois que eles saíram, tiraram o figurino e voltaram, ele tirou mais algumas. Passada aquela sessão eles voltaram ao treinamento, no qual Haruki assistiu encantado a performance de The Other Side of a Limit, em que no final Kubo participaria. Depois cantaram No Clouds in The Blue Heavens. Ao final dessa canção iriam para trás do palco. O elenco voltaria e cada um agradeceria a platéia com uma mesura, depois correriam para frente do palco e cantariam BLEACH._

_Por volta das 21 horas alguns já tinham ido embora. Rei e Kumiko (Momo) filmavam os restantes. Haruki, Miki e Isaka estavam sentados num canto, depois de terem sido filmados pelas duas._

_\- Ei, o que acham de sairmos amanhã? Ainda não pensei aonde podemos ir, mas já que amanhã não tem ensaio..._

_\- Por mim tudo bem – disse Haruki, que olhava na câmera as fotos que havia feito._

_\- Aceito o convite._

_\- Já sei! Vamos pra o Osaka Kaiyukan. Aceitam?_

_\- Claro! – Responderam juntos._

_\- Lá é muito interessante. Um ótimo lugar pra fotos, se permitirem._

_\- Então nos vemos amanhã._


	12. Osaka Kaiyukan

O Aquário Kaiyukan se localizava no porto da Vila Tempozan, na área da baía de Osaka. Era do estilo metropolitano, considerado o maior do mundo, capaz de armazenar 11.000 toneladas de água. O Kaiyukan apresentava o ambiente natural das dez regiões que rodeavam o Pacífico, em 14 gigantescos aquários, com os temas “O Anel de Fogo e o Anel da Vida” – o Anel da Vida (os seres vivos do Pan-Pacífico) se sobrepunha ao Anel de Fogo (a faixa vulcânica Pan-Pacífica), circundando o Oceano Pacífico, e estas faixas interligavam-se, formando um aro”. No Kaiyukan, para reproduzir a Natureza do Pacífico em 14 tanques, além das várias espécies de peixes, apresentavam também 580 espécies em média, com 30.000 seres vivos, desde anfíbios, répteis, aves, mamíferos, até animais invertebrados. A visita começava do oitavo andar, descendo em espiral em volta do aquário principal, onde se podia ver outros aquário ao redor dele. Alguns tanques eram vistos em vários andares, assim os animais eram observados de diversos ângulos. Eles tinham ouvido falar tudo isso sobre o aquário e agora iriam ver.

Encontraram-se na frente do aquário pouco antes do horário em que ele iria abrir. A frente do aquário tinha duas paredes azul-escuras com desenhos de algas e animais marinhos, entre elas uma tarja cinza com dois golfinhos e bolhas. Em cima, um tipo de marquise vermelha e azul. Entraram atravessando um túnel transparente que passava entre os peixes, chamado “Aqua Gate”. Depois disso chegavam a um lugar chamado “Bosque do Japão”, intensamente iluminado pela luz do Sol. Depois chegaram ao aquário principal, intitulado “Oceano Pacífico”. Era um aquário gigantesco onde se podia ver um tubarão baleia, o maior peixe do mundo. Os três se aproximaram do aquário sem ver nada além de água, arraias e peixes. Havia uma placa com o nome do peixe, a quantidade de água e profundidade do aquário: Jinbezame / 5.400 toneladas de água / 9 m de profundidade. Os três usavam óculos escuros, às vezes os afastavam um pouco dos olhos para ver melhor o lugar e os animais. Sempre havia outras pessoas visitando o aquário, inclusive turistas e estrangeiros. Haruki segurava uma máquina fotográfica. Era permitido tirar fotos, mas sem flash. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, o gigantesco animal se tornou visível e aproximou-se do vidro do aquário como se observasse os três, enquanto Haruki tirava fotos dele. Por instantes, Miki e Isaka olhando o animal de olhos arregalados assustados com seu tamanho. Mesmo sabendo que ele se alimentava apenas de seres microscópicos, animais pequenos e alguns invertebrados, vendo-o tão de perto parecia que a qualquer momento o gigantesco tubarão poderia atacá-los e engoli-los. Depois dos segundos de susto, admiraram a beleza do tubarão cinza-azulado com manchas brancas pela pele e barriga branca, enquanto os animais menores nadavam ao redor dele. Agora que ele estava próximo ao vidro, as pessoas se aproximavam para vê-lo melhor e tirar fotos.

\- Assustador – comentou Haruki depois de parar as fotos.

\- Verdade, mas é lindo.

\- Então você teria um desses na sua casa se pudesse?

\- Talvez – ela riu.

\- Prefiro o Tenshi.

\- Tenshi?

\- É meu cachorro panda. O tubarão é realmente lindo, mas Tenshi parece bem menos ameaçador.

Os dois riram do que ele disse.

\- Você tem razão.

Eles seguiram vendo os outros aquários ao redor do tubarão, era tudo fascinante. Se depararam com espécies magníficas de golfinhos, focas, pinguins, leões marinhos, lontras, peixes, águas vivas, arraias, moluscos e invertebrados. Miki ficou encantada com um bebê foca branco, malhado, que também pareceu muito interessado em observá-la. Haruki tirou uma foto dos dois brincando. Às vezes paravam para ouvir informações emitidas aos visitantes pelos guias do aquário. Algumas turmas de uma escola visitavam o aquário naquele dia também. Alguns guias acompanhavam as turmas lhes transmitindo informações. Outros se concentravam no restante dos visitantes. Miki observou um grupo de colegiais de farda branca e azul e lembrou-se de algo. Ela não escolhera aquele lugar por acaso. Kumiko havia lhe falado dele e que em breve certas turmas da escola o visitariam, inclusive a dela. Ela ainda era colegial, consequentemente a atriz mais jovem do elenco. Tinha apenas 17 anos. Miki recordou uma das filmagens dos bastidores em que alguém brincara com ela por causa disso e chamara um dos garotos de tio.

\- Eu não sei se eu disse a vocês, mas a turma de Kumi-chan provavelmente está aqui hoje. Inclusive foi ela que me falou desse lugar.

\- Não, não nos falou.

\- Não é ela ali no meio daqueles estudantes – Isaka indicou com o olhar.

Os outros dois observaram e logo a encontraram. Era realmente ela. Estava com o cabelo preso e com a farda de colegial, camisa branca com um laço azul escuro, saia cinza-azulada, meias brancas e sapato preto. Ela fazia anotações de alguma coisa que o guia dizia. Quando a turma parou um pouco, os três se aproximaram.

\- Kumi-chan.

\- Miki-chan – ela a olhou com um sorriso tímido – não sabia que viriam hoje.

\- Decidimos ontem de última hora depois que muitos já tinham deixado o estúdio.

Depois de conversarem um pouco, se separaram para não interferir no trabalho de Kumiko e combinaram de se encontrar mais uma vez antes deixarem o aquário. Os alunos voltariam para a escola e depois para casa, mas assim como eles três sairiam perto da hora do aquário fechar. Depois de observarem a turma se afastar, seguiram para o “Pavilhão das Medusas”, uma parte do aquário onde se localizavam inúmeras espécies de medusas, transparentes, coloridas, algumas pareciam brilhar em diversas cores e a maioria delas parecia executar uma dança para se movimentar. Seus corpos se movimentavam de forma leve e delicada pela falta de ossos. Saindo dali, foram para a “Galeria Kaiyukan”, onde realizavam exposições especiais. A turma de Kumiko estava lá. Ela ouvia concentrada as palavras do guia a respeito de uma espécie muito rara de arraia que fizera certas pessoas que se depararam com o animal pensar que era um extraterrestre por sua aparência extremamente esquisita e incomum. No projetor, eles puderam ver vídeos do animal, era realmente estranho e assustador. Era uma espécie de arraia de pele branca acinzentada com uma anatomia esquisita. Em outros lugares da galeria outras curiosidades do pacífico ou animais marinhos estranhos eram exibidas. Passaram longo tempo lá e finalizaram a visita no “Salão de Projetos e Exposições” onde podiam ver miniaturas dos aquários, algumas com animais de brinquedo que se mexiam nadando, projetos de futuras construções ou mudanças no aquário e planejamentos de novos aquários. Deixaram o lugar e foram abordados por fãs que tinham assistido ao BANG no dia anterior. Quando os fãs felizes se afastaram, os três se encontraram com Kumiko na saída, onde Miki e Isaka foram novamente carregados de elogios, dessa vez pelos estudantes, que agora também viam a colega de turma, Kumiko, como uma estrela. Pouco tempo depois foram todos embora. Já era de tarde. Foram até o estúdio onde Haruki costumava trabalhar para ver os vídeos dos bastidores do Burimyu que ele havia filmado. Foi ótimo, pois Miki e Isaka puderam ver de outro ângulo como estavam se saindo. Perto da noite Haruki permaneceu no estúdio para adiantar umas coisas. Isaka se comprometeu a acompanhar Miki mesmo que ela tivesse insistido que não era necessário. Já estavam na frente da casa dela.

\- Obrigado por hoje. É um lugar realmente lindo.

\- Quando Kumi-chan me falou dele achei que seria um bom lugar pra visitarmos.

\- Seus olhos ontem ficaram realmente magníficos, não que seus olhos de verdade já não sejam assim – ele desviou o olhar do dela timidamente.

Ela refletiu por um tempo e seus olhos brilharam. Lembrou-se de achar a si mesma estranha e não se reconhecer quando olhou no espelho e encarou um par de olhos azul-escuros. Os olhos de Rukia. Ficava feliz que ele tivesse gostado. Naquele momento um sentimento estranho lhe invadiu, talvez fosse felicidade misturada com medo.

\- Obrigada... – murmurou abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

\- Nos vemos na segunda – ele pôs a mão em cima da cabeça dela afagando levemente seus cabelos – até mais Miki-chan.

\- Até Tat-kun.

Se olharam uma última vez, ele abaixou a mão e se afastou depois que certificou-se que ela tinha entrado em casa.

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ela estava voltando do set para o salão de treinamento quando passou pela sala das garotas e viu Kumiko. Ela tinha acabado de vir do colégio. Tinha se tornado mais sociável nos últimos meses, mas ainda era muito assustada e fazia tudo para fugir das câmeras dos bastidores. Sentia-se intimidada tendo apenas 17 anos e trabalhando com pessoas a de 20 para cima. Miki parou em frente à porta. Percebeu que Kumiko a olhou e desviou o olhar muito rapidamente. Podia entender o pânico dela. Ela estava lendo uma parte de seu script. Miki entrou e fechou a porta, não havia ninguém na sala além das duas. Sentou-se ao lado dela._

_\- Oi Kumi-chan._

_\- Oi Miki-chan – ela sorriu sem olhá-la._

_\- Eu não se você gostaria de falar sobre isso, mas quero te ajudar. Sei que você sente medo aqui. Ninguém vai te fazer mal ou te tratar diferente porque é mais jovem. Você é tão capaz quanto qualquer um de nós – ela falou devagar para não bombardeá-la com aquela conversa._

_Ela ficou sem resposta por longos segundos, onde sua expressão confusa mudava constantemente e seus olhos assustados se moviam._

_\- Não posso evitar. Nem terminei o colegial ainda. Vocês são todos tão alegres e parece que já se conheciam há tempos. Apesar de acreditar na minha capacidade, me sinto inferior – ela falou com dificuldade, algumas palavras quase travavam._

_\- Bom, eu já fui como você um dia, mas pude perceber que as pessoas não iam pisar em mim porque eram mais velhas, muito pelo contrário. E você não precisa descobrir isso tão rápido, vai perceber aos poucos e logo não terá mais medo. Tente agir normalmente e olhar as pessoas nos olhos quando interagir com elas. Vai ver nos olhos de todos aqui o quanto te adoramos e que ninguém te fará mal. E as câmeras não são hollows._

_Finalmente ela riu e fechou o script, deixando-o em cima da mesa._

_\- Olha pra mim._

_Ela hesitou por uns instantes, sua mão ainda pousada no script. Devagar, tirou sua mão da mesa e a pousou no colo ao mesmo tempo que virava o rosto para encarar Miki. Miki encarou os olhos, ainda infantis, assustados._

_\- Confia no que eu disse agora?_

_Ela tentou ler a expressão nos olhos de Miki, que a olhava de forma gentil e acolhedora. Sentiu uma mistura do seu medo e da segurança que ela tentava lhe passar. Acenou a cabeça positivamente, olhando pra baixo de novo._

_\- Não precisa mudar as coisas num piscar de olhos. Só tente não se assustar com tanta facilidade – segurou firme a mão dela por algum tempo, depois levantou e saiu – estamos ET esperando Momo – disse sorrindo antes de fechar a porta, recebendo um olhar corajoso e um sorriso de Kumiko._

_–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Quando voltava para o salão de treinamento, encontrou Isaka em um dos corredores. Era a primeira vez que o via naquele dia. Haviam passado todo o tempo treinando em lugares diferentes. Sorriram um para o outro discretamente, pois os corredores nunca estavam vazios e sempre havia alguém do elenco ou não filmando tudo por aí. Ela seguiu para o salão e ele para a sala dos garotos._


	13. O concurso da mentira

_\- Vamos, vamos pessoal! No dia não vão poder atrasar nenhum segundo!_

_Todos eles corriam para o palco, vestindo os figurinos, menos as perucas. Os meses passavam e o treinamento ficava mais puxado e a exigência com o tempo também. Agora eles estavam numa parte cômica do musical chamada “Concurso da Mentira”._

_\- Comecem._

_À ordem de Takuya todos se posicionaram deixando o meio do palco vazio. Então Kira e Momo se dirigiram até ele._

_\- Momo-chan. Atrasei um relatório porque tinha muito trabalho a fazer e o capitão disse que eu merecia levar um puxão de orelha de alguém._

_Ouvindo isso, ela foi até ele e fingiu puxar fortemente a orelha esquerda dele. Kira gritou pulando desesperado._

_\- Ussô! Ussô! Ussô! – Agora ele parecia estar com raiva._

_Seus olhos adquiriram uma expressão de surpresa e ela o soltou, afastando-se. Kira a olhou, ela parecia extremamente triste e magoada._

_\- Não queria deixá-lo zangado Kira-kun... – estava realmente triste._

_\- Não fique assim Momo-chan... – ele preocupou-se._

_Ela riu e olhou pra ele._

_\- Ussô!_

_\- O que...?_

_\- Ussô – disse ainda rindo._

_Kira começou a rir também. Os dois morriam de rir juntos. Depois de pararem, viraram para a platéia e fizeram uma reverência. Era vez de Hisagi e Soi-Fong._

_\- Soi-Fong taijou? – Ele andava procurando por ela, sem ver que ela estava bem na sua frente, devido a sua baixa estatura._

_Ele continuou andando e chamando até colidir com alguém. Ele olhou para baixo e a viu. Depois se curvou pedindo desculpas._

_\- Desculpe capitã! Eu não quis fazer isso._

_Ela bateu nele, ele se virou com o tapa e pôs a mão no rosto._

_\- Ussô! – ele falou indignado._

_Agora Byakuya instruía um oficial sobre o que fazer se alguém tentasse se aproximar mais do que devia da sua irmã._

_\- Espero que esteja entendendo. Não é nada pessoal, apenas devo protegê-la._

_\- Sim capitão, entendo perfeitamente. O que devo fazer?_

_Byakuya se aproximou e colocou as mãos entre o pescoço e o rosto dele, liberando tanta energia espiritual que o jovem oficial gritou desesperadamente. Depois Byakuya o soltou, para o alívio do oficial, dizendo que era brincadeira, embora seu olhar dissesse o contrário._

_O concurso seguiu com Gin inventando mentiras para inúmeras pessoas, especialmente Hanatarou. Takuya morria de rir e agora veria mentiras de Ikakku, Momo e Ichigo. Primeiro Ikakku e Momo tomaram a frente do palco e Ikakku fez Momo executar sua dança do Bankai enquanto ele cantava a estranha canção e depois ria de Momo. Momo chegou perto dele, tocou na sua cabeça e disse algo que fez todos rirem, mas deixou Ikakku indignado. Ichigo veio e Ikakku se afastou. Depois de Momo dizer alguma coisa a Ichigo, ambos ficaram super felizes e pularam na direção um do outro, batendo as palmas das mãos e gritando. Depois chamaram insistentemente Ikakku para vir até eles. Ele ficou muito desconfiado e começou a andar até eles devagar. Quando estava perto, os dois mandaram que ele parasse fazendo um sinal com a mão estendida. Ichigo e Momo se olharam rapidamente, olharam para Ikakku e disseram “Ussô!” Logo ele percebeu que aquilo era um tipo de vingança. E todos morreram de rir. O concurso seguiu com incontáveis mentiras de uns para os outros, entre as quais Unohana enganou muitos shinigamis dizendo que o diagnóstico feito por ela apontava doenças gravíssimas. Assim que se divertia com a cara desesperada do outro shinigami, ela dizia que era mentira. Agora veriam mentiras de Ichigo, Rukia e Byakuya._

_\- Rukia! – Ele olhou para ela de modo sério – não tem mais lugar pra você no meu armário – cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado com uma expressão de seriedade e decepção._

_Ela o olhava sem dizer nada, muito triste e apreensiva._

_\- Na verdade... – ele falava agora, se virando um pouco para ela, mas ainda escondendo os olhos no teto e parecendo sem jeito, o que Takuya garantiu que arrancaria gritos da platéia – é mentira. Sempre vai haver um lugar pra você – finalmente olhou para ela e deu um pequeno sorriso, ao qual ela retribuiu, enquanto ambos recebiam um olhar furioso de Byakuya, que foi para perto deles._

_\- Ichigo! Tem lixo no Haori do nii-sama! Tire-o!_

_\- Ok – ele se abaixou para pegar, mas Rukia chutou sua mão._

_\- Como um humano sujo como você ousa tocar no meu irmão?! Vamos nii-sama! Me leve de volta a Soul Society!_

_Os dois saíram e Ichigo só ficou olhando ainda assustado e triste. Passados alguns segundos Rukia voltou, delicadamente puxou a cabeça de Ichigo para perto e encostou a testa na dele._

_\- Era mentira._

_Todos concordavam que aquela estava entre as mentiras mais bonitinhas do concurso. Em seguida veriam mentiras de Renji e Rukia, Renji e Ichigo, Rukia e Gin._

_\- Rukia, eu tenho que dizer que... eu sempre gostei muito de você... – Renji se aproximava dela, que apenas o olhava – mesmo depois que nós crescemos... você já era linda e agora, ficou ainda mais feminina, bonita... – agora ele tinha a mão em cima da cabeça dela, a dois centímetros de tocá-la._

_Ele finalmente tocou na cabeça dela e disse “Ussô!” Ela deu um tapa no rosto dele, surpreendendo-o e fazendo com que ele imediatamente tocasse o local e tirasse a mão de sua cabeça. Ela se afastou enquanto lançava a ele um olhar mortal e escutava as risadas do outros, especialmente de Ichigo. O concurso seguiu com Renji implorando para Ichigo lhe fazer massagem, mas toda vez que Ichigo consentia e começava, Renji ficava irado e mandava que ele parasse como se Ichigo fosse o pior massagista do mundo. Depois de três tentativas, Renji apontou um ponto distante. Ichigo olhou e quando se virou para Renji seu rosto colidiu com o dedo indicador ainda estendido dele e Renji comemorou. Mas Ichigo, imediatamente, conseguiu fazer uma brincadeira com ele também. No final, se vingou fazendo a mesma coisa que Renji, que depois de aceitar a derrota estendeu a mão para Ichigo, que a apertou. Agora veriam a mentira mais esperada: “A vingança de Rukia.” Depois de mentir para algumas pessoas, Gin perguntou se alguém tinha algo a lhe dizer. Rukia levantou a mão e andou até onde ele estava. Sorridente, Gin a mandou prosseguir._

_\- Ichimaru taijou..._

_Ele se aproximou dela, que não o fitava, apenas olhava em frente de forma fria e revoltada._

_\- Eu não esqueci do que me fez na Torre da penitência. É incrível que ainda pareça não ter nenhum tipo de remorso pelo sofrimento que causou a mim e a outras pessoas também. Eu devia me tornar uma mentirosa como você e me vingar. Não pensar o mesmo??!!! Um capitão deve levar seu trabalho a sério, sem brincar com o poder que tem. Ichimaru taijou, já que você não é esse tipo de capitão... você não merece estar aqui – com extrema rapidez, ela sacou a zampakutou e se virou, apontando a lâmina para ele._

_Em seguida, todos os outros shinigamis também sacaram as katanas e apontaram para ele. Ouvia-se o som metálico de todas as zampakutous roçando com a bainha enquanto eram puxadas. Gin ficou apavorado enquanto todos eles se aproximavam com as zampakutous erguidas em sua direção. Terminou encurralado entre todos eles com a Sode no Shirayuki de Rukia em seu pescoço. Ela abaixou a zampakutou e ergueu o braço tentando alcançar a cabeça dele. Quando conseguiu, puxou-a para baixo, na sua direção, sua mão segurando o cabelo dele para que não se soltasse._

_\- Ussô! – Disse com um sorriso, próxima ao rosto dele._

_Gin riu de alívio enquanto ela soltava seu cabelo e lhe lançava um olhar mortal e se afastava, ao mesmo tempo que todas as zampakutous eram guardadas._

_\- Ichimaru taijou..._

_Ele a olhou ao ouvir seu nome._

_\- Da próxima vez que acontecer, minha abordagem não será uma mentira – e se virou afastando-se de um modo que a fazia parecer bem superior a ele._

_Ele ficou parado assustado com a ameaça enquanto os outros riam e aplaudiam e Rukia novamente lançava um olhar fulminante a Gin._

_\- Eu não sei o que dizer... – riu – todos vocês sacando as katanas! – Parecia indignado – eu vou me retirar! – Andou para o outro lado do palco._

_Rukia terminou vencendo aquela rodada do concurso da mentira._

_\- Rukia-chan, sua palavra, por favor._

_Ela fez um breve comentário sobre a vitória e depois cantou um trecho de Tsuyosa to Egao Tabanetara tentando fazer com que Ichigo, Renji e Byakuya dançassem. Ichigo se empenhou bastante embora sem sucesso. Byakuya também tentou, mas se saiu ainda pior. Renji nem conseguiu imaginar o que fazer. Quando terminou se virou para olhá-los. Olhava de um para o outro enquanto eles a encaravam com uma expressão perdida como se não entendessem nada. Mesmo assim, ela se curvou e agradeceu. Gin reapareceu vestido com sua versão Hueco Mundo e eles iniciaram uma canção. Também houve um jogo de Jo-Ken-Po onde o perdedor deveria substituir Matsumoto em Bengara Koushi e todos quase choraram de rir ao ver Renji e Hitsugaya imitando a voz feminina. Assim se seguiu quase todo o dia. No final eles filmaram novamente os bastidores. Os ensaios no palco também haviam sido filmados._

_Aizen brincou fazendo uma cara engraçada para a câmera quando foi filmado._

_\- Ei, vão colocar isso no DVD? – Ele perguntou assustado._

_A câmera mudou de foco e alguém perguntou a Renji:_

_\- Ei, Eiji-san. Estão nos filmando para pôr no DVD, o que acha disso? – A câmera o focou._

_\- Estão nos filmando para colocar no DVD? Quem se importa? – Ele brincou._

_Continuaram filmando por algum tempo e no fim do dia quando alguns já tinham ido embora, inclusive Miki, eles se reuniram em um canto do salão e Rei tomou a palavra._

_\- Eu sei que alguns já foram embora. Nós conseguimos abordá-los secretamente na saída e avisar. Todos já sabem que semana que vem é o aniversário de Miki-chan._

_\- Podíamos fazer uma pequena surpresa pra ela._

_Todos acharam estranho ter sido Kumiko a falar, mas claro que não demonstraram. Ela ainda se sentia insegura ali, mas desde a conversa com Miki tentava vencer aquele medo sufocante._

_\- Isso, isso! Vamos todos chegar mais cedo aqui e surpreendê-la – falou uma animada Harumi._

_Eles acertaram os detalhes e foram para casa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqkMk13vVgM&feature=player_embedded
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqzwuoDPbMs&feature=player_embedded
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Kkc73aGf6U&feature=player_embedded
> 
> Morro de rir com esses vídeos. xD


	14. O aniversário de Miki

_Faltavam poucos dias, ele ainda não tinha idéia do que dizer ou escrever, nem do que dar a ela. Tinha que ser algo que para ela tivesse um significado realmente especial. Aproveitou a falta de sono aquela noite para tentar pensar em algo. Estava olhando para o teto, deitado, dentro do quarto escuro, iluminado apenas por alguns raios de luz da lua cheia que entravam pela janela. Olhou para seus mangás na estante e de repente lembrou-se da luta entre Rukia e Grimmjow, quando ela havia se ferido e desfalecido. Era uma noite bem iluminada quando ela e os outros lutavam. Naquele momento a Soul Candy Chappy estava no seu gigai. Refletiu e uma luz veio a sua mente. Já sabia o que fazer._

_–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Seria no dia seguinte. Uma parte do elenco havia se encontrado na casa de Harumi e agora discutiam o que fazer exatamente no próximo dia enquanto faziam um bolo de morango e alguns pensavam em escrever algo nele._

_\- Pode ser algo sobre a Rukia mesmo – sugeriu Tuti._

_\- Também Tuti, mas antes de ser Rukia ela é Miki – disse Harumi._

_\- Podemos escrever sobre as duas, vemos isso depois de terminar – Kumiko e Takashi já limpavam um pouco da bagunça deixada na cozinha._

_Não era uma bagunça tão extravagante, mas haviam bagunçado muito fazendo aquele bolo. Alguns com o rosto sujo de farinha, recheio de morango, chantilly... Quando olhavam para a cara suja uns dos outros morriam de rir com a situação. Estavam realmente se divertindo. Também discutiam a respeito dos presentes, o que diriam e o que haviam escrito nos cartões, em especial o de Takashi, todos rolaram de rir ao ouvir o que ele escrevera. Era uma brincadeira com o Bankai, mas ele escrevera algo sério também._

_–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Os dias passaram. Takuya os havia ajudado e deixado que fizessem uma pequena comemoração no palco giratório antes do trabalho. Todos haviam chegado bem mais cedo que de costume. As meninas tinham feito um bolo de morango para Miki, com uma vela listrava em espiral, vermelha e branca, da cor do bolo. O bolo tinha pequenos dizeres: “Omedetou Gozaimasu, Miki-chan”. Do lado oposto: “Rukia Kuchiki, Bleach”._

_–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ela caminhava em direção ao estúdio quando algo maravilhoso e indescritivelmente lindo chamou sua atenção. Ela parou. As pétalas cor-de-rosa ou brancas começavam a dar vida às árvores e a paisagem, iniciando o hanabi, o que, óbvio, a fez lembrar do encerramento, Hanabi e de um certo pôr do sol no qual ganhara uma daquelas pétalas rosa claro. Vendo-as ali ou voando com o vento a esperança de muitos sonhos explodiu em seu coração, como devia acontecer com qualquer um, mesmo corações feridos e ela abriu um grande sorriso. Era é o maior presente de aniversário que a natureza podia lhe dar. Seguiu para o estúdio intensamente feliz._

_–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Todos eles esperavam perto do palco giratório, o elenco e os produtores. Eiki, Takashi e Takuya estavam na entrava do estúdio esperando Miki. Ela chegou alguns minutos depois, o cabelo preso em duas tranças, surpreendeu-se com a recepção alegre dos três, que se lhe desejavam feliz aniversário alegremente e a puxavam apressadamente em direção ao palco. Ela já havia recebido um grande abraço e um presente de Haruki. Ele havia lhe dado um banner enorme com uma das fotos que tirara dela em um ensaio fotográfico, com seu nome na foto. Depois de ser levada ao palco, sua surpresa foi tanta que largou suas coisas em um canto e cobriu a boca com as mãos enquanto sorria. Todos batiam palmas alegremente olhando para ela e cantando Bleach Soul Shout no lugar de uma canção de parabéns. O palco giratório começou a se mover. Quando ele virou, ela viu Isaka, Rei, Kumiko e Harumi segurando um lindo bolo com uma vela e também cantando. Eiji e Shuji a levaram até eles. Quando se aproximou, viu o que estava escrito e abriu um imenso sorriso, agradecendo a todos em seguida e também batendo palmas juntos com eles que haviam terminado a música. Em seguida cada um deles falou algo para ela, no fim Tuti e Isaka tomaram a palavra._

_\- Todos nós somos realmente muito felizes por sua presença aqui Miki-chan. Espero que possamos continuar trabalhando juntos por muito tempo, mesmo depois do musical – falou Tuti._

_\- Você tem um lugar especial em cada coração aqui – dizia Isaka que se aproximou com o bolo para que ela apagasse a vela._

_Ela a apagou. No momento, não sabia ao certo que pedido fazer, mas queria estar com eles o quanto pudesse. Quando a chama se extinguiu todos a aplaudiram e ela recebeu muitos abraços, no final, todos a abraçaram ao mesmo tempo. Deixaram o bolo em uma pequena mesa que havia sido colocada lá e silenciaram para ouvir as palavras dela._

_\- Eu... não sei o que dizer – escondeu o rosto nas mãos por alguns milésimos de segundo enquanto ouvia uma mínima e breve onda de riso entre os amigos – eu não esperava por isso. Eu também me sinto muito feliz e grata pela companhia de vocês todos os dias e... – fez uma pausa olhando de maneira séria para eles – vocês já estão filmando? – Ela morreu de rir e eles também._

_\- Desde que você chegou!_

_Todos riram novamente e ela continuou._

_\- Eu também espero que possamos continuar muito tempo juntos, que possamos libertar toda a nossa emoção aqui, porque esse musical não é só o nosso trabalho. Antes do trabalho a vida e a vontade que existe dentro de cada um de nós tem que ser empenhada aqui, ou o trabalho não tem sentido. E eu sinto que estamos conseguindo fazer isso. Cada um de vocês também tem um lugar especial no meu coração. Obrigada._

_\- Não chore Miki-chan – brincou Tuti._

_\- Eu não vou chorar – ela riu, realmente não ia chorar, embora seus olhos brilhassem intensamente._

_Miki cortou o bolo e o repartiu para que todos aproveitassem. A certo ponto Itou apareceu com o chapéu listrado de Urahara na cabeça, o Kon em um braço e uma caixa vermelha de vendedor, cheia com os presentes trazidos por eles, pendurada no pescoço. Ele se aproximou de Miki, segurou Kon próximo ao rosto dela e imitou a voz dele dizendo: ”Parabéns, niiii-saaan!!!! Eu e Urahara-sama viemos lhe trazer esses lindos presentes! A maioria foi eu que fiz!” Ela morria de rir enquanto Itou brigava com o boneco pela autoria dos presentes até que enfim se dirigiu a ela._

_\- Miki-chan, esses são os presentes de todos nós pra você. Esperamos que goste. Abra-os!_

_Ela ficou sem jeito, mas agradeceu e começou a abri-los depois que Itou os deixou sobre a mesa. Ganhara muitas coisas de Bleach, principalmente as relacionadas à Rukia ou Chappy. Ganhara um grande pôster de Rukia e Sode no Shirayuki, de Takuya. Algumas mensagens lhe chamavam a atenção, como a de Takashi que lhe dera uma punhequeira preta com a máscara hollow de Ichigo e um pequeno cartão com a mensagem: “Feliz Aniversário! Desejo que você aproveite muito o dia de hoje e alcance logo o bankai, Kuchiki.” Ela o leu em voz alta com uma expressão surpresa arrancando risadas de todos, até do autor da mensagem. Um dos últimos tocou muito seu coração, ganhara um chappy de pelúcia de Isaka. Como todos os outros, uma mensagem: “Eu quero que você seja muito feliz.” Era apenas uma frase, mas seu coração apertou de alegria._

_Depois de curtirem um pouco mais a festa improvisada, ela agradeceu a cada um deles e Takuya a chamou para mostrar os cartões de aniversário que haviam sido enviados para serem entregues a ela. De Kubo, do JumpBang e alguns outros se somaram aos que havia ganhado dos companheiros, de Haruki, de alguns outros amigos, dos fãs e da família, que morava longe, mas mantinham contato. Depois de lê-los, os guardou e finalmente se dirigiu ao salão de treinamento, onde iniciaram com Tsuyosa to Egao Tabanetara e algum tempo depois Ichigo’s Intro, Furitomenu Ame, Semai Sora e Te Wo Tsunagou. Quando pararam para almoçar, novamente comemoraram o aniversário de Miki, mesmo sem bolo daquela vez. Não para ter um motivo para bagunça, mas porque todos realmente a amavam e ela sentia seu coração pegar fogo e ameaçar explodir de alegria ao se sentir tão querida por eles. Naquele dia Rei os filmou bem mais que de costume e eles treinaram esgrima com as zampakutous. À tarde foram para uma casa que serviria como estúdio fotográfico. A casa e quase tudo nela era branco. Todos eles tiraram muitas fotos com três roupas diferentes. Enquanto alguns tiravam fotos, Kumiko e Kohei brincavam com mini jogos de basquete e boliche, Eiki com o cubo mágico, Isaka e Asuna faziam animais com bolas de sopro. Minutos depois Kengo se juntou a eles. Shuji brincava com a zampakutou fazendo vários movimentos de ataque. Agora Takashi e Kohei tiravam fotos sentados dentro de uma banheira, Kohei com uma toalha na cabeça e Takashi brincando com uma pequena bola colorida. Apesar de nenhum ter menos de 17 anos pareciam crianças. Aquele ensaio fotográfico também estava sendo filmado._

_\- Ei, vamos tirar fotos com a estrela do dia de hoje – chamava Eiki se referindo a Miki._

_Não havia espaço no lugar para todos ficarem juntos, então revezavam. Algumas horas depois voltaram para a Pierrot, trabalharam mais um pouco e à noite foram embora como de costume. Isaka, Miki, Eiki e Kumiko (Yoruichi) saíram juntos. Depois de passarem pelas casas de Eiki e Kumiko e deixá-los lá se dirigiram a casa de Miki. Isaka a ajudava a carregar suas coisas e os presentes que havia ganhado. Antes de chegarem, pararam um pouco em uma pequena praça próxima para admirar um magnífico céu cheio de estrelas, a lua minguante e as luzes coloridas da cidade. Sentaram-se e deixaram as coisas de lado._

_\- Você acha mesmo que isso vai continuar por muitos anos?_

_\- Quase tenho certeza total. Muitas pessoas amam Bleach e se der certo, Takuya vai muito mais longe._

_\- Você pensa em continuar até o final?_

_\- Não sei. Estou muito feliz, mas há outras coisas que eu queria fazer._

_\- Outras peças e musicais?_

_\- Sim._

_Ela entristeceu, o coração apertou. Havia se acostumado com a companhia de cada um, especialmente a dele. Sabia que não ficariam juntos para sempre, nem mesmo Bleach duraria para sempre, mas era cedo demais para falar em um fim e em separação. Sentiu-se mal por ter tocado naquele assunto naquele momento. Ele percebeu. Teve medo de tomar a iniciativa, mas lutando contra si mesmo tomou a mão dela tentando não parecer tão abalado._

_\- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas não vamos falar disso agora. Está tudo indo bem. Vamos fazer um trabalho maravilhoso e todos ficarão felizes com isso – olhava-a nos olhos._

_Por um milésimo de segundo apenas, desviou o olhar e fitou suas mãos, depois voltou a encará-lo. Estava assustada. No Japão não se mostravam sentimentos ou gestos de afeto com tanta facilidade. Tinham extrema dificuldade em lidar com sentimentos, o que se mostrava perfeitamente, por exemplo, em muitos casais de anime. Não que os sentimentos não existissem e não houvesse exceções. Alguns japoneses eram mais abertos e conseguiam lhe dar melhor com aquilo, do mesmo jeito que nas nações onde ocorria o contrário haviam pessoas retraídas. Parecia que Isaka era uma daquelas exceções. Era notável que ele também se sentia inseguro, mas não fazia disso um empecilho. Ela achou que seria muito rude não correspondê-lo e apertou um pouco a mão dele. Os corações de ambos estavam batendo a mil, o dele de nervosismo e receio, o dela de susto e confusão. Tinham quase certeza de que o outro podia sentir o latejar dos batimentos nas mãos unidas._

_\- Tem razão – respondeu ainda olhando-o e sentindo sua mão ser aquecida pela dele – não temos folga amanhã, é melhor eu ir._

_Delicadamente, soltou-a e pegou as coisas que vinha carregando. Ela fez o mesmo, os dois levantaram-se e seguiram para a casa dela depois de olhar uma última vez as belas estrelas prateadas, a lua e a cidade. Ao chegarem deixaram as coisas dentro da casa e voltaram para a porta._

_\- Obrigada._

_\- Parabéns de novo – queria abraçá-la, mas já a assustara o suficiente segurando sua mão._

_\- Obrigada – ela sorriu verdadeiramente._

_\- Até amanhã._

_\- Até._

_Ele se afastou e ela fechou a porta. Em alguns minutos, guardou tudo em seu devido lugar, depois de se arrumar para dormir pegou o chappy em cima da cômoda e o levou consigo. Abraçou-o e puxou as cobertas sobre si. Sorriu, fechando os olhos e adormecendo sob o confortante som da chuva que começava a cair lá fora._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqMOeAy7-KY&feature=player_embedded
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znela1Y_Hps&feature=player_embedded
> 
> Lembrando que o aniversário da nossa Rukia do Burimyu (Miki) foi dia 15 desse mês (abril). Fiz esse capítulo por isso. ^^


	15. Abraços

_Faltavam dois meses para o musical. Embora às vezes pudessem parecer indiferentes a isso, por dentro eles estavam quase explodindo de ansiedade. Alguns simplesmente não acreditavam que seriam tal personagem._

_\- É que parece mentira Takashi-kun – os dois riram juntos por alguns segundos, aquilo era verdade – mesmo depois de tanto tempo... em alguns momentos, por não conseguir acreditar parece que não sou capaz de fazer isso._

_Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Também sentia o mesmo, mas não podia se entregar a fraqueza provocada por aquela tentativa de sua mente em pregar-lhe uma peça._

_\- Você é sim. Também me sinto incapaz às vezes, por ser algo tão importante, mas não podemos nos entregar a isso. Estamos trabalhando duro há meses, se estamos aqui é porque acreditam na nossa capacidade. Nós podemos fazer isso. Tem incontáveis pessoas esperando por isso e não vamos decepcioná-las. Vamos entrar naquele palco, fazer tudo direito e deixar todos felizes. Esqueça isso agora e anime-se, temos que voltar a trabalhar – agora segurava as mãos dela e deu-lhe um lindo sorriso de encorajamento, ao qual ela retribui junto com um aceno positivo de cabeça._

_Os dois se soltaram e levantaram dirigindo-se ao salão de treinamento, antes estavam na parte de trás do palco. Na mesma hora ouviram as vozes das pessoas que vinham filmando. Isaka estava com a câmera. Junto com ele Eiki, Miki e Rei. Takashi assustou-se com a repentina aparição deles e aquela alegria exuberante._

_\- Sua apresentação tradicional! – Falava Isaka e Miki tomou a frente da câmera._

_\- Sato Miki desu!_

_Em seguida Isaka brincou focando a câmera em seu rosto e imitando a fala de Miki, o que a fez rir. Ele focou a câmera em Rei._

_-Yoshii Rei desu!_

_\- Saito Kumiko desu! – Ela falou quando a câmera a focou._

_\- Aí estão suas amigas loucas – comentou Takashi em tom de brincadeira, arrancando risadas de todos._

_Eiki pegou a câmera e os filmou enquanto voltavam aos bastidores. Chegando, foram surpreendidos por uma rápida visita de Kubo, que passou algum tempo com eles. Enquanto conversavam, o mangaká afirmou que Miki era igualzinha a Rukia e Isaka era mais bonito que Ichigo, o que foi engraçado, claro, mas muito gratificante para ambos. Depois que todos já estavam com os figurinos, começaram o treinamento como de costume. Kubo ficou para ver um pouco. Todos tiveram suas expressões mudando em inúmeras sensações com a performance de Eiji e Miki em Hitori ja nai. Ela demonstrava a dor e o alívio no rosto de Rukia de forma tão intensa que deixou todos boquiabertos, embora não fosse a primeira vez que a estivessem vendo fazer aquilo. E ela ainda conseguiu fazer Isaka e Rei chorarem, eram os mais chorões do grupo e admitiam isso. Quanto aos outros, não choraram, mas o brilho em seus olhos era intenso. Horas depois, quando Kubo já havia saído, repetiram aquela parte do treinamento no palco enquanto alguns permaneciam nos bastidores, de onde podiam ouvir as vozes que vinham do palco._

_Quando voltaram para o salão, Miki encenava a execução de Rukia e Isaka usava seu figurino bankai e lutava contra Shuji na cena que vinha depois de Rukia ser salva. Por entre os camarins Gin corria atrás de Momo fazendo os barulhos de um fantasma e chamando seu nome de forma fantasmagórica enquanto ela fugia apressadamente achando a situação divertida._

_Naqueles meses, as relações haviam evoluído e os sentimentos haviam mudado. Kumiko não sentia mais tanto medo e interagia bem mais. Todos eles já não eram tão frios e retraídos uns com os outros, embora mantivessem a natural distância que deveria haver no Japão. Takuya os informava constantemente a respeito da repercussão do trabalho deles. Alguns vídeos eram publicados no site do musical, o que fazia os fãs delirarem. Estavam todos ansiosos demais. Os comentários via internet eram inúmeros. Alguns fãs esperavam por lutas, outros por interações entre certos personagens, os cosplayers queriam ver os figurinos e o trabalho em geral, alguns quase piravam esperando que o dia chegasse, outros se lamentavam por não poderem ir, havia os que juravam que um dia conseguiriam comparecer, por mais que demorasse ou fosse difícil. Os ingressos já vinham sendo vendidos há muito tempo e as datas dos shows divulgadas. As principais cidades seriam Tokyo e Osaka._

_Àquela altura tudo já havia sido concluído, nos dois meses restantes apenas repetiriam todo o ensaio, tinha que ser perfeito._

_Harumi filmava enquanto as outras garotas pulavam e riam na frente da câmera._

_\- Só faltam dois meses e estamos tentando aguentar até lá – Miki falava._

_\- Será algo realmente... implacável – dizia Azuna._

_-Kumi-chan, faria o favor de falar em quais cidades nó iremos? – Pediu Harumi. Ainda filmando._

_\- Claro. Nós vamos em Tokyo, aqui em Osaka, onde já estamos, em Niigata, Nagoya e Ishikawa._

_Em uma das pausas do treinamento eles estavam sentados conversando no salão, em pequenos grupos. Kumiko falava às meninas de uma aula estranha, mas engraçada e descontraída que tivera aquela manhã e do quanto havia sido difícil para ela e para os colegas._

_\- Sério?! Hahaha – Harumi a olhava cheia de curiosidade – nos conte!_

_\- O sensei disse que passou treze anos no Brasil e lá ele aprendeu a ser espontâneo, respeitar sua própria vontade e fazer as coisas com amor e não só pelo dever, apesar das vezes que se irrita por as pessoas chegarem atrasadas e atrasar o trabalho. Em um comentário a parte depois da aula ele me disse que lá tem incontáveis fãs de Bleach e que alguns com certeza virão ver o musical._

_\- Sério?! – Perguntaram todas juntas, vibrando de alegria._

_\- Sim._

_Alguns minutos depois voltaram ao assunto inicial da conversa._

_\- O sensei nos mandou expressar em desenhos nossas virtudes e defeitos, depois ficar em pares e apertar as mãos olhando nos olhos um do outro. Nós ficamos muitos nervosos. Depois ele mostrou como os homens se cumprimentam, com um tipo de abraço fraterno e mandou os alunos fazerem o mesmo._

_\- Fizeram? – Perguntou Rei._

_\- Sim, mas bem sem jeito. O sensei apontou um erro que não deve ser cometido. Disse que temos que abraçar mesmo, não podemos jogar o corpo pra trás como se quiséssemos evitar o contato._

_\- Esse povo tem cumprimentos estranhos – comentou Kumiko (Yoruichi)._

_\- O sensei falou que eles dizem isso de nós._

_\- Hahahahaha – riram juntas._

_\- Ele disse que deve existir respeito, mas que isso não deve interferir no afeto e que os brasileiros que vivem aqui às vezes se sentem solitários por causa dessa diferença, mesmo que gostem muito do Japão. Ele também disse que notou uma melhora muito significativa com os anos, que hoje somos bem mais próximos, mas ainda podemos evoluir muito. Disse que apesar de ser difícil, seríamos mais felizes assim, respeitando os limites, é claro._

_\- Parece que o limite deles vai bem mais longe que o nosso._

_\- É verdade, eles vão até onde podem ir sem quebrar o respeito. Lá eles não tem problemas em abraçar e beijar em público e também andam de mãos dadas._

_\- Mas hoje isso também existe aqui, apesar de ser muito raro – falou Asuna._

_\- Sim, tem exceções – comentou Miki, pensando em uma certa pessoa._

_\- Lá também há exceções. Tem brasileiros que parecem muito com a gente._

_\- Você pareceu pensativa quando afirmou que realmente há exceções Miki-chan. Conhece alguma? – Questionou Rei, lançando-lhe um olhar irônico que ela entendeu._

_\- Sim. Haruki._

_\- Mas vocês são como irmãos, conhece mais pessoas? Alguém daqui talvez – Asuna continuou._

_\- Bom... alguns daqui... realmente, alguns de nós são bem mais loucos._

_Elas riram novamente e Kumiko voltou a falar da aula de seu professor para não quebrar aquele clima descontraído._

_\- A última coisa que ele mandou fazer foi a mais difícil pra nós. Ele ensinou como homem e mulher se cumprimentam, com dois beijos, um de cada lado do rosto. Quase não saímos do lugar. Alguns gostaram e outros disseram que eram tímidos demais pra fazer aquilo._

_\- Kumi-chan, você não acha que toda essa formalidade do nosso povo interfere na nossa felicidade?_

_\- Sim._

_Miki não queria apenas a opinião de Kumiko. Também estava perguntando aquilo para si mesma, também se sentia presa._

_-Então que tal esquecermos toda essa formalidade chata e sermos felizes? – Perguntou Kumiko (Yoruichi), abraçando Miki e Harumi, que estavam ao seu lado._

_Começaram a rir de novo. Miki abraçou Kumiko (Momo), Harumi abraçou Asuna. Estavam de fato felizes. Aquilo trouxe de volta à mente de Miki a lembrança da noite do seu aniversário. Aquilo ainda lhe trazia um misto de nervosismo, medo e felicidade. Mas naquele abraço e entre aquelas gargalhadas e depois de tudo que havia ouvido da aula do professor de Kumiko restou apenas a felicidade pulsante que sentira naquele momento em que sentiu sua mão ser envolvida._

_\- O que deu em vocês? Eu não me lembro de tê-las convidado pra beber sakê – disse Usui olhando para elas, junto com os demais, sem entender o motivo de tanta alegria._

_Elas se dividiram entre os grupos que conversavam ao longo do salão e contaram sobre a aula. Alguns também riram bastante, outros ficaram sem jeito. No final terminaram todos morrendo de rir, concordando com a história e abraçando uns aos outros, o que tirou risadas de Takuya e dos demais que trabalhavam ali, que repetiram o gesto._

_Alguns adoraram as chances que tiveram ali. Kumiko recebeu um terno e confortante abraço de Takashi, que adorou abraçá-la. Haviam ficado realmente próximos naqueles meses. Com todos indo de um lado para o outro para abraçar quem pudessem, Isaka não demorou a se aproximar de uma certa pessoa e conseguir o que queria ter feito naquele aniversário. Tentando ser discreto, envolveu a pequena em seus braços, por um tempo curto, mas foi um abraço apertado, ao qual ela retribuiu com igual intensidade. Começaram a dispersar-se para retornar ao treinamento, ficando apenas alguns deles sentados no chão. Isaka olhou discretamente em volta procurando um certo olhar. Aproveitando-se da distração dos outros, encontrou-o e olhou profundamente recebendo dela o mesmo olhar intenso. Disfarçaram um sorriso e levantaram-se para voltar ao trabalho._

_\- E quem é esse professor Kumi-chan? – Takuya conversava com ela._

_\- Daisuke Onuki._

_\- Treze anos... um bom tempo. O que você contou é muito interessante. Você disse que ele já tinha tentado antes...?_

_\- Sim, mas os alunos não conseguiam._

_\- Entendo... mas... foi muito bonito o que acabou de acontecer aqui. Podíamos mesmo ser mais abertos. Agora é hora de trabalhar de novo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBmvuMaFREM&feature=related
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HkgHrVdoZU&feature=player_embedded


	16. O aniversário de Isaka

O aniversário do astro do musical se aproximava e como sempre, os demais estavam planejando algo. Seria uma surpresa, é claro. Seria parecido com o que haviam feito no aniversário de Miki, mas cantariam uma música diferente, o bolo seria diferente, os presentes também e infelizmente não havia pétalas brancas e cor-de-rosa de diversos tons para alegrar ainda mais aquele dia. E se organizariam de forma diferente no palco.

Seria no dia seguinte, eles estavam na casa de Miki repetindo tudo que haviam feito antes do aniversário dela e contando-a novamente de como haviam preparado tudo fazendo-a ora rir ora se emocionar. De novo haviam feito uma pequena bagunça e estavam se divertindo muito. Alguns ajudavam com o bolo, outros discutiam o que escrever nos cartões que mandariam junto com os presentes e no bolo. Terminaram por decidir escrever no bolo a mesma coisa que haviam escrito no bolo feito para Miki, mudando apenas o nome de Kuchiki Rukia para Kurosaki Ichigo. Novamente Takashi escrevia uma brincadeira no cartão de aniversário, dessa vez a respeito do placar entre Soul Society e os vilões, fazendo todos rirem.

\- De onde você tira essas coisas? Hahaha.

\- Simples Harumi-chan. Eu sou o capitão Hitsugaya! Sou um prodígio!

Todos morreram de rir juntos.

\- O Shiro-chan é um gênio!

\- Hinamori! Não me chame de Shiro-chan! É capitão Hitsugaya!! – Ele dizia fingindo estar zangado.

\- Um adulto não se deixa levar por provações como essa capitão Hitsugaya – disse Kengo, aquela era uma das suas falas no Burimyu.

\- Ele é mais esperto que você capitão Aizen – falou Tuti.

Também fingindo zanga, ele estreitou os olhos, fuzilando Tuti.

\- Aizen! Seja um adulto – revidou Takashi.

Todos riam novamente, aquela era uma cena do musical logo depois de Song For You e Silent Wish.

Terminaram e arrumaram a bagunça, juntaram os presentes e repassaram o que fariam no dia seguinte. Miki pensara muito no que dar a ele sem ter nenhuma ideia que julgasse boa, até que pouco antes daquele dia entrou em seu quarto e seus olhos se depararam com o Chappy em cima da cama.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaka caminhava para o estúdio, obviamente feliz. Muitos aniversários, seus e de outras pessoas passaram pela sua cabeça, inclusive o dela. Lembrou-se de naquele dia ter visto as pétalas brancas e em diversos tons de rosa voando pelo ar, dando vida e alegria à cidade. Elas não estariam mais lá até o ano seguinte. Infelizmente só as veria de novo no próximo ano, mas aquele fato não enfraqueceu sua felicidade.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele chegou ao estúdio. Ficou muito surpreso. Mais cedo, antes de chegar ao estúdio, ele recebera mensagens da família, de amigos e de fãs. Agora ele era levado até o palco por Takuya e Takashi, que lhe desejavam felicidades.

\- Temos uma surpresa pra você – dizia o baixinho enquanto o puxava.

Chegando ao local, ele viu todos eles sentados, distribuídos entre os diversos patamares do palco, batendo palmas animadamente e cantando Yureru Soul Society. Ele pulou e deu um pequeno gritou de alegria. De trás do palco vieram Miki, Rei, Eiki, Eiji e Shuji com um bolo de chocolate, com uma vela listrava em espiral, azul e branca, e os dizeres: “Omedetou Gozaimasu” e “Kurosaki Ichigo, Bleach”. Os cinco também cantavam. Ele se aproximou e leu o que estava escrito, ficando ainda mais radiante. Parecia uma criança. Começou a cantar e bater palmas junto com eles. Quando terminaram, o aplaudiram e ele abriu um grande sorriso. Os que estavam com o bolo em mãos se aproximaram e ele apagou as velas. Não sabia exatamente o que pedir naquele momento, mas sentia toda a energia deles ali e a vontade de permanecer ao lado deles o quanto pudesse. Deixaram o bolo na mesa e alguns começaram a falar.

\- Tatsuya-san, primeiro... – dizia Eiki – você é o astro do musical e espero que sua grande tendência a se emocionar e chorar bem mais que nós te deixe sobreviver até lá.

Ele ouviu uma rápida onda de risos, ele mesmo riu junto com eles. Aquilo era verdade.

\- Muito antes de ser o Ichigo você é nosso companheiro que tanto amamos e está sempre aqui pra nos alegrar e nos ajudar a seguir em frente. Todos nós somos muito felizes por ter sua companhia todos os dias e espero que possamos continuar trabalhando juntos o quanto for possível.

\- Relembrando o que o Tuti disse... mesmo depois do musical – disse Eiji.

\- Você tem um lugar especial em cada coração aqui – Miki repetiu as palavras que ele lhe dissera naquele dia, haviam lhe tocado muito.

Ele controlou-se para não ficar com uma cara de bobo ouvindo aquelas palavras, especialmente as dela.

\- Seus olhos já estão ficando marejados – brincou Shuji.

Ele riu e abraçou os quatro que haviam falado, estavam ao seu lado. O abraço foi retribuído por cada um deles, enquanto ele escuta os demais o aplaudirem novamente e depois abraçaram-no, todos juntos. Quando se separaram, dos que ainda nada haviam dito, cada um falou algo para ele. Depois deixaram que ele falasse.

\- Eu gostei muito da surpresa – ele bateu palmas para eles, que acompanharam.

Ao fim daquele breve momento, silenciaram novamente.

\- Ei, ninguém está filmando? Isso é realmente estranho.

Ele pode ouvir as gargalhadas de todos eles.

\- Desde que você chegou, Chiyo estava filmando sem você ver – Kumiko (Momo) disse ainda rindo.

\- E onde está a câmera agora?

\- Está aqui. Está tudo filmado, pode prosseguir – Miki apareceu com a câmera na mão.

\- Agora sim – esperou que os risos silenciassem para continuar – eu sei que choro mais até que Rei-chan – ela riu – mas essas lágrimas são a maior demonstração do que vocês conseguem me fazer sentir quando estou ao lado de vocês. Eu também sou imensamente feliz e grato pela companhia de cada um de vocês todos os dias... Eu também espero que possamos continuar o máximo de tempo juntos. Há alguns meses Miki disse que _esse musical não é só o nosso trabalho. Antes do trabalho a vida e a vontade que existe dentro de cada um de nós tem que ser empenhada aqui, ou o trabalho não tem sentido. Eu também sinto que estamos conseguindo fazer isso. Que possamos liberar toda a nossa emoção aqui. Cada um de vocês também tem um lugar especial no meu coração. Obrigado – terminou com os olhos brilhando, lutando para não deixar as lágrimas caírem._

_Miki sentiu-se muito querida ao ouvi-lo lembrando suas palavras._

_\- Não chore Tat-chan – falou Tuti._

_\- Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso._

_Todos o abraçaram de novo tentando animá-lo até que ele se acalmasse. Passada a emoção, Isaka cortou o bolo e o distribuiu. Itou apareceu com o chapéu listrado de Urahara na cabeça, o Kon em um braço e uma caixa vermelha de vendedor, cheia com os presentes trazidos por eles, pendurada no pescoço. Ele se aproximou de Isaka, segurou Kon próximo ao rosto dele e imitou a voz do leãozinho dizendo: ”Parabéns, Ichigo-saaaaan!!!! Eu e Urahara-sama viemos lhe trazer esses lindos presentes! A maioria foi eu que fiz!” Ele ria enquanto Itou brigava com o boneco pela autoria dos presentes. Havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa no aniversário de Miki. Enfim se dirigiu a ele._

_\- Tatsuya-san, esses são os presentes que trouxemos com todo o nosso coração. Aproveitando que estou trabalhando hoje como pode ver – apontou o chapéu – você gostaria de um Soul Candy para separar sua alma do corpo?_

_\- Não, obrigado._

_\- Tudo bem. Se precisar, produtos Urahara a sua disposição – ele deixou os presentes na mesa e afastou-se depois que Isaka agradeceu pelos presentes._

Começou a abrir. Como esperado, ganhou muitas coisas de Bleach, _principalmente relacionadas a Ichigo, Rukia e Shirosaki. Ganhou um grande pôster do episódio “Memories in The Rain”, de Takuya. Enquanto abriu lia as mensagens. Novamente a de Takashi se destacava:_

_“Por Kurosaki ichigo:_

_Placar:_

_Soul Society: + 8000_

_Vilões: 0”_

_Ele leu em voz alta fazendo todos morrerem de rir como meses atrás, inclusive o próprio Takashi. Takashi lhe dera um action figure de Ichigo com a capa que usava no momento em que salvou Rukia e envolto pelas chamas da fênix. Vários presentes se somavam aos que havia ganhado antes de chegar ao estúdio, até Haruki lhe dera um. Um banner enorme com uma das fotos que tirara no ensaio fotográfico com seu nome escrito. O último presente que abriu fez seu coração pular de alegria. Era dela. Ganhou um Kon de pelúcia, igual ao que tinham nos bastidores, a não ser pela falta da cruz quincy atrás da cabeça. Junto com ele a frase que ele mesmo escrevera para ela e que apesar de ele já conhecer, o tocou profundamente: “Eu quero que você seja muito feliz.”_

_Após a festa, o bolo e os presentes, Takuya o chamou parabenizando-o de novo e entregando-lhe os cartões que haviam sido mandados. Kubo, JumpBang e alguns outros. Leu-os, guardou todos e foi para o salão de treinamento, onde começaram ensaiando uma cena entre Ichigo e Rukia, onde ela revelava que ficaria na Soul Society e Ichigo mesmo triste, sorriu e assentiu. Prosseguiram com No Clouds in the Blue Heavens, do último dia do Burimyu, o que ele julgava o mais triste, porém o mais bonito. No almoço, novamente comemoraram o aniversário enquanto Rei os filmava._

_À noite, Miki devolvia o favor que ele lhe fizera, ajudando-o a carregar suas coisas e os presentes para casa. Isaka deixou tudo lá e apesar da insistência dela de que não era necessário não quis deixar que ela fosse sozinha para casa e foram caminhando até lá, sob a lua cheia e as inúmeras estrelas. Logo chegaram a casa dela._

_\- Obrigado Miki._

_\- Não fiz tudo sozinha._

_\- Mas só você tá aqui._

_\- Que bom que gostou._

_\- Muito. Eu vou agora – deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dela e afastou-se acenando em despedida e sorrindo._

_Ela também acenou, sorriu e entrou em casa._


	17. Ensaio geral

\- Nós estamos aqui para o ensaio geral do... – Tuti estava sentado no chão com a câmera a sua frente, mas foi interrompido.

Foi atacado. Três pessoas do elenco, incluindo Eiki, vieram silenciosamente até ele e o imobilizaram. O primeiro veio em cambalhota, rolando no chão e o acertou com as pernas. Ambos caíram. O segundo veio da mesma forma e o primeiro voltou a atacar. Quando veio o terceiro prenderam-no pelo pescoço, impedindo que saísse do lugar. Ele tentava rir enquanto pedia que o libertassem. Quando se soltou correu pelo salão atrás dos três enquanto morriam de rir.

Faltavam duas semanas. Estavam reunidos no estúdio para um ensaio geral. Duraria três dias. Estavam todos muito nervosos. Agora usariam o figurino completo e naquele ensaio não poderia haver erros. Harumi filmava. Antes de começarem a ser instruídos, dançavam Hona Sainara por conta própria, na qual Isaka, ainda sem o figurino, sacrificou um passo para sorrir para a câmera, o que virou um vídeo que mais tarde foi considerado muito fofo pelos fãs. Em outro lugar nos bastidores, Eiki, as duas Kumikos, Asuna, Naoya e Hiroko batiam palmas para marcar o compasso da canção que cantavam. Em uma das salas de maquiagem, Masahiro e Shogo eram arrumados pelos maquiadores. Usui e Naofumi davam os últimos retoques no figurino em outra sala. Tuti agora ensinava alguns shinigamis detalhadamente, quase em câmera lenta, alguns passos de Hona Sainara. Isaka, agora com o figurino, dançava junto com eles, até que o chamaram e ele saiu.

–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No salão de acesso ao palco...

\- Estamos nervosos agora, imagine no dia – comentou Takashi.

\- Talvez nem fiquemos tanto depois de hoje – Eiji estava sentado ao lado dele.

Estavam em outro salão enorme, este com várias portas de acesso direto ao palco.

\- Não sei... dá vontade de começar a pular pela ansiedade.

\- Controle-se capitão.

\- Hahaha.

Estavam espalhados conversando e se arrumando, alguns filmavam nos bastidores e nas entradas do palco. Outros corriam por entre os corredores tentando se apressar. Alguns repassavam com os ajudantes como seriam suas rápidas trocas de figurinos, inclusive Miki. Ela agora vestia o kimono negro dos shinigamis, mas também usaria o branco e a farda colegial. Isaka, que estava filmando em algum lugar junto com Haruki, vestia a farda colegial, depois mudaria para o kimono preto e o estágio bankai.

\- Eu e Rukia estamos sempre aqui esperando. Esse elevador nos leva até o palco – explicava Isaka para a câmera.

Estavam em uma sala que ficava abaixo do nível do palco, com elevadores que os levavam até lá. Ele estava dentro do elevador que ele e Miki usariam para chegar ao palco. Continuaram filmando inúmeros pontos do estúdio por um tempo, até que Takuya anunciou que Kubo e Abe Noriyuki, diretor do anime, haviam chegado chegado e ressaltou o quanto de trabalho eles tiveram que adiantar para passarem o dia ali. Todos correram felizes para o salão que ficava depois da entrada quando ele chegou e os saudaram com uma rápida onda de aplausos. Eles sorriram em agradecimento.

\- Kubo-sensei, nós vimos sua participação no JumpBang semana passada – falou Tuti.

\- Fico feliz por isso, o que acharam? Eu estava bonito?

Eles riram.

\- Estava – disse Isaka com uma cara séria, fazendo todos rirem novamente.

\- Muito boa – o próprio Kubo ria.

\- Sensei, o final de Bleach será IchiRuki não é? Pediram que você desenhasse só o Ichigo, mas você não resistiu e desenhou a Rukia junto dele – Usui o fitava.

\- Eu não vou confirmar, mas também não vou negar.

Ouviu-se murmúrios de felicidade e um satirizado “Kurosaki-kun” que os fez rir novamente.

\- Abe, ficamos felizes que também tenha vindo – disse Itou.

\- Vim ver como se saem e decidir quem se parece mais com o mangá, o anime ou vocês.

\- Nós, com certeza – falou takashi.

\- Não diga isso Shiro-chan, ele pode ficar triste.

Takashi a olhou fingindo estar chateado.

\- Não me chame de Shiro!

\- Parece que vocês vão vencer – comentou Abe.

Eles riram.

\- Bom, finalmente estão todos aqui. Vamos começar a trabalhar – anunciava Takuya.

Primeira Isaka, Miki e os hollows se dirigiram ao palco. Kubo, Takuya e Shoichi ficaram sentados na platéia. Haruki e o resto da equipe de foto e filmagem ficaria distribuída pelo estúdio. filmando e fotografando. Isaka e Miki iniciavam com a cena em que Ichigo conhecia Rukia e se transformava em shinigami, na qual agora usaram o efeito da fumaça para tornar imperceptível quando Isaka abriu o flash da farda colegial, que foi puxada por um dos assistentes, que rapidamente sumiu, revelando o kimono preto shinigami que ele vestia por baixo.

“Para proteger essa vida que eu amo,

Para proteger esse coração que acredita,

Eu não hesitarei”

Em determinado momento Isaka entrava correndo pela platéia e parava exatamente na frente de Miki, enquanto os dois estendiam a mão um para o outro e cantavam.

“Se por acaso nós não tivéssemos nos encontrado

Talvez não estivéssemos sentindo essa dor agora,

Supere-a, para alcançar o amanhã”

Enquanto eles realizavam essa cena alguns ainda se dirigiam ao salão de acesso ao palco ou a sala dos elevadores. Eiji era filmado por Kengo enquanto fazia sua performance de Bengara Koushi, imitando Matsumoto e depois Gin. Kengo quase chorava de rir. Tuti esperava sua vez cantando maravilhosamente The Other Side of a Limit enquanto alguém tocava piano no salão de treinamento. Logo foi chamado para entrar no palco enquanto cantavam Bleach reprise.

“Eu não deixarei mais que sonhos sejam quebrados,

eu não deixarei mais que lágrimas sejam derramadas”

Estavam todos tentando cantar e manter o coração calmo e ritmado. Embora tentassem e a confiança os levasse adiante sem um mínimo erro, o coração pulava aceleradamente. Agora vinha a parte da música que fora adaptada para Rukia, que agora aparecia com o Kimono branco e cantava sozinha, acompanhando os mesmo movimentos de Ichigo, enquanto os outros lutavam entre si. Ichigo lutava e se feria, mas Rukia é quem via o sangue e sentia a dor.

“Para me proteger,

Para salvar minha vida,

tanto sangue está sendo derramado”

Agora ela e Ichigo caíam exatamente da mesma forma e ao mesmo tempo, levantando também juntos e continuando a canção até o final.

“BLEACH! Acredite no amor, no futuro e em nada mais.

BLEACH! Continue a acreditar e você terá o poder para mudar o destino.

BLEACH!”

Algum tempo depois vinha Aitsu Wo, onde Miki aparecia com a farda colegial. Rukia e Ichigo xingavam um ao outro e em seguida ressaltavam a importância do outro na sua vida e o motivo de Rukia ser condenada, enquanto Inoue e Sado cantavam mais baixo, mais atrás no palco. O dia se seguiu com as canções e cenas. Algumas chamavam muita atenção. A canção Urahara’ shop não era para ser exatamente engraçada, mas faziam os outros rirem.

\- Eu me pergunto porque tantas câmeras estão ao meu redor – dizia Itou antes de começar a cantar.

Momentos antes da canção dos 13 esquadrões um dos oficiais nervoso dizia “Eu não posso cantar assim! Eu não posso cantar assim!”. Um deles tentava acalmá-lo.

\- Você pode sim! Nós já fizemos isso e vamos fazer de novo.

Chad e os oficiais estavam no palco agora.

\- Outro barulho – dizia um dos oficiais, tentando apurar os ouvidos.

\- Vocês são só figurantes – Chad aparecia.

No dia seguinte iniciaram com The Dark of The Bleeding Moon. Esta tinha duas versões, uma para o começo e outra para quando Rukia fosse salva. Eles entravam no palco em duplas, enquanto a luz era focada em cada dupla que entrava e a música tocava. Por fim, Rukia apareceu sozinha no centro. Em seguida vários shinigamis entravam pelos dois lados do palco correndo de um lado para o outro. De repente, por entre eles surgiu Ichigo que saltava e parava na frente deles. Depois começava a levantar, lentamente, erguendo as duas mãos, uma delas segurando a zampakutou. Depois abaixa a mão esquerda e apoiava a zampakutou no ombro direito. Cantaram a primeira palavra. A fumaça que saia em dois lugares a frente do palco se intensificava e ouviram um barulho, uma pequena explosão. Começaram a cantar e se movimentar no palco.

“Por quem devo lutar?

Em quem devo acreditar?

Se fosse você, qual caminho escolheria?

Quem é o inimigo?

Quem é o aliado?

Se fosse você, quem você protegeria?”

A certo ponto paravam de cantar e ouviam apenas o som o tilintar das espadas enquanto lutavam e brandiam espadas entre si, indo de um lado para o outro. Depois de um bom tempo de lutava o som aumentava gradativamente e começavam a cantar de novo até o final da canção.

“O vermelho lamentao da sombra da Lua

Carrega o futuro

A escuridão da Lua sangrando”

Continuaram, encenando uma interação com a platéia, na qual Renji tentava chamar atenção excessivamente.

\- Renji! Renji! – Ichigo chamava até que ele o olhou – chega! – Disse rindo e prosseguiu fitando a platéia e erguendo a mão – eu estou realmente feliz! Obrigado!

Depois começavam a conversar. Ele trocou algumas palavras com Rukia e começou a discutir com Gin, irritado. Ao fim da discussão, começavam a cantar e dançar animadamente Hona Sainara. Byakuya mostrava-se irritado por ter que fazer aquilo, mas dançava também. No final pulavam em tempos diferentes, fazendo juntos o movimento de uma onda. Levantaram e envolveram os ombros uns dos outros cantando novamente e dançando juntos.

“Amanhã será definitivamente melhor”

Naquele dia viram também Momo cantando tristemente pela suposta morte de Aizen.

“Alguém me diga que isto não está acontecendo”

Viram Renji lamentando, logo depois de HItsugaya lhe dizer que sua amiga de infância fora roubada por Ichigo, o momento em que errou com Rukia, quando ela foi adotada.

“Tudo o que eu fiz foi uivar para as estrelas.

Mas nunca tive coragem de saltar e pegá-las”

Logo chegaram ao terceiro e último dia daquele treinamento. Rukia fora salva. Ichigo lutava enquanto a protegia dos golpes, entregando-a a Renji em seguida para continuar a luta. Momentos mais tarde acontecia a triste despedida de Matsumoto e Gin e Aizen agarrava o pescoço de Rukia e a erguia, golpeando seu corpo e removendo o Houkyoko, uma cena que exigiu cuidado para Kengo não sufocar Miki. Logo depois Aizen, Gin e Tousen subiam nas rochas artificiais que os elevariam na cena em que fugiam. Depois de Rukia anunciar a Ichigo que ficaria na Soul Society, cantaram No Clouds in The Blue Heavens.

“Buscando a distância, nós vamos, não importa o quão longe,

Para um lugar distante.”

Terminaram com The Other Side of A Limit, onde Ichigo entrou na platéia e levou Kubo ao palco.

“O outro lado de um limite,

Eu vou continuar a lutar”

Voltaram todos para dentro do estúdio, loucos, vibrantes, pulavam de alegria. Agora tinham mais confiança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QTRRZUAwQ8&feature=player_embedded
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uZLdDsOxok
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYilvScwPls&feature=player_embedded
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVeBA6GxLlc&feature=related
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y66KcRlvDiQ&feature=player_embedded
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41F8XuBJiYw&feature=related
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y39JSDSRwg8


	18. O dia se aproxima

Dois dias. Todos os sentimentos possíveis passavam dentro deles. Medo, felicidade, expectativa, receio, insegurança, coragem, agitação extrema, ansiedade... Confiavam em seu trabalho, mas não podiam deixar de sentir aquele tremor interior, aquela ansiedade que às vezes parecia medo.

\- Você tá muito tensa. Para de se preocupar com isso, vai dar tudo certo – dizia Haruki enquanto bebia o café – afinal o ensaio geral foi um sucesso, mesmo com todos morrendo de medo.

Estavam no pequeno estúdio da casa dele. Ele mostrava a ela um pouco de todo o trabalho fotográfico que havia feito ao longo daqueles meses e o que filmara também. Depois procuraram descobrir, nos sites de relacionamento, como estava o coração dos fãs estando apenas a dois dias do RMB. Estavam tão loucos e ansiosos quanto ela. Saber daquilo afastou um pouco o nervosismo que sentia.

\- Quem deve estar pior que você é a Kumi-chan.

\- É verdade, vou buscá-la na escola hoje.

\- Admiro a coragem dela. Tem só 17 anos.

\- Sim, é a mais jovem de nós.

\- E o Tat-chan?

\- Ainda não falei com ele. Deve estar completamente louco de tão emocionado. E Rei também. De qualquer forma todos nós vamos nos encontrar amanhã cedo uma última vez. Vamos saber.

Cerca de meia hora depois ela saiu, com intenção de ir à casa de Kumiko, mas parou a certo ponto para observar a cidade. Era verão. Os raios de sol batiam na cidade e as árvores estavam verdes. Em breve ocorreriam o Hanabi e a subida ao Monte Fuji para ver o nascer do Sol. Às vezes o calor do verão incomodava, quando ficava mais intenso, mas assim como a primavera era uma estação agradável e feliz. Enquanto estava imersa em seus pensamentos, outra pessoa se aproximou.

\- Yo.

Ela se virou e sorriu.

\- Yo.

\- Nervosa?

\- Sim.

\- Não preciso dizer que eu também estou.

\- Eu imaginei – riu.

\- Finalmente... tô muito feliz com isso. Em pensar que um dia nunca imaginei que isso poderia acontecer. Nunca imaginei que conheceria as pessoas com quem convivo agora.

\- Eu acho que na verdade muito poucos pensam nisso, mas no fundo sabem que qualquer coisa pode acontecer. Existem ligações entre todos nós que nem sempre sabemos quais são, de onde vem ou porque existem.

Ele a olhou atento ao que ela dizia. Percebendo o olhar interrogativo dele, continuou.

\- É algo que já existia há muito tempo, talvez desde antes de nascermos. E durante a vida, os pontos se reencontram por acaso, às vezes sem intervenção de ninguém.

\- É isso que confunde destino com pré-destinação. É difícil entender.

\- Nem tanto. O destino são as ligações. Nós reencontramos as nossas ligações e tentamos caminhar por elas do jeito que queremos, mas ao passe que outras ligações reaparecem colidem com nosso caminho. Essas são as casualidades que unidas ao destino formam o futuro. É por isso que qualquer coisa pode acontecer. É subjetivo, o futuro se forma a partir do que está acontecendo agora e mesmo assim, não há como existir um único caminho. O que acontece no presente pode tomar vários rumos e fazer com que existam vários futuros possíveis.

\- Então as colisões podem afetar os acontecimentos, consequentemente o futuro. Eu acho que a única coisa que existe é o presente. O passado não passa do nome que se dá a uma série de lembranças e o futuro ainda não existe antes que aconteça e nunca existirá, porque quando chegar também será presente.

\- É verdade, mas se não existissem as palavras passado e futuro seria muito mais difícil falar do que estamos falando agora.

\- Seria mesmo.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

\- Penso se ocorrerão imprevistos depois de amanhã.

\- Talvez. Mas nos preparamos muito pra eles. Se ocorrerem nós daremos um jeito – ele fitou o rosto sério dela e certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, cautelosamente aproximou-se.

Ela sentiu seus ombros serem envolvidos por um braço dele.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Até eu que sou o mais chorão, mais que a Rei, estou confiante. Você tem que ficar também. A Rukia é a estrela desse musical.

Ela riu tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e a surpresa dele tê-la abraçado.

\- O Ichigo é o astro. A Rukia vem depois dele.

\- É, mas é a saga Soul Society. Não teria sentido sem a Rukia, e o Ichigo não brilharia sem ela. Todos te veem como uma pessoa forte e eu sei que você é.

Ficou em silêncio. Confiava em si mesma, sempre confiara, mas era humano sentir-se nervosa diante de algo tão importante. Agora sentia aquele nervosismo dissipar-se.

\- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu.

\- Não ria de mim se eu chorar na frente da platéia no final.

_\- Hahahahaha. Tá bom – tomando coragem, o envolveu com um braço também._

_Embora nenhum dos dois se atrevesse a falar, sentiam-se muito bem na companhia um do outro._

_\- Vou na casa de Kumi-chan, você vem?_

_\- Vou._

_Soltaram-se e se puseram a andar na direção da casa de Kumiko. Andaram por algum tempo até chegar à casa da colegial. Ela morava com a família. Ela olhou através do olho mágico e reconheceu os dois, depois abriu a porta._

_– Oi Miki-chan, Tatsuya-kun._ _Boa tarde._

_\- Boa tarde – responderam juntos._

_\- Estamos atrapalhando? Viemos ver se está tão nervosa quanto nós – Miki brincou._

_\- Não. Cheguei do colégio há pouco tempo. Meus pais estão trabalhando. Entrem._

_Os dois entraram e ela os convidou para sentar a mesa da cozinha, onde os ofereceu bolinhos de arroz, feitos por ela e sua mãe. Enquanto comiam conversavam sobre as expectativas para o Burimyu. Em um canto da mesa estavam alguns livros e cadernos empilhados, de deveres provavelmente já concluídos, e um estojo._

_\- Depois do show daqui estaremos indo pra Tokyo – Miki._

_\- Vou ficar com saudade de casa – ela fez uma cara triste._

_\- Mas vai se divertir muito – garantiu Isaka._

_\- Como vão ficar suas aulas? Vão terminar a tempo?_

_\- Sim._

_\- Qual faculdade vai cursar? – ele perguntou._

_\- Teatro. Depois que eu entrar vai ficar difícil conciliar com os nossos treinamentos, mas vou dar um jeito. O Takashi-kun já entrou na faculdade e consegue conciliar, ele pode me ajudar._

_\- Já terminamos a faculdade, podemos te ajudar também._

_Ficaram mais um tempo conversando e saíram. Aproveitando o dia livre os dois foram dar uma volta pela cidade._

_\- Vou ficar triste quando o show acabar._

_\- Não fique, teremos outros, não é? Assim que acabarmos aqui vamos pra Tokyo e outras cidades._

_Estavam sentados na praça de alimentação do shopping. De repente ouviram uma música conhecida entre as várias que já haviam tocado, Life de Yui._ _Depois, Ichirin no Hana do High and Mighty Color, Life is Like a Boat de Rie Fu._ _Os olhos buscavam a origem da mistura de sons. Uma grande televisão onde o shopping transmitia diversos anúncios de espetáculos ou propagandas estava exposta em um patamar próximo a mesa de uma funcionária que mexia em um notebook. Na TV passavam imagens das aberturas e encerramentos e algumas cenas de Bleach, junto com as músicas e o narrador falava do musical, exibindo algumas fotos. Sentiram-se extremamente felizes assistindo e aquela onda de mil sentimentos misturados passou por dentro deles de novo._

_\- Eu sei que vou ficar nervoso, receoso, vou chorar, mas não posso esperar a hora de colocar aquele cabelo laranja de novo!_

_\- Também não vejo a hora de me transformar na Rukia!_

_–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No dia seguinte..._

_\- Já estão todos aqui._

_Sentaram-se e fitaram Takuya. Kubo e Abe também estavam lá._

_\- Nós trabalhamos muito ao longo desses meses, nos esforçando para fazer o máximo. O que aconteceu há duas semanas e o que vai acontecer de novo amanhã e nos próximos dias é a prova de que conseguimos. É inevitável que fiquemos nervosos amanhã, mas sabemos o quanto nos esforçamos e temos que confiar na nossa capacidade. Há muitas pessoas lá fora esperando esse show tanto quanto nós e em breve as que não estiverem aqui amanhã poderão nos ver no DVD._

_Quando Takuya parou de falar, eles falaram também, fizeram uma corrente positiva, prometeram fazer o máximo e chegar ao outro lado do limite._

_–--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nos aeroportos as pessoas iam e vinham, junto com inúmeros fãs do Burimyu e cosplayers que vinham de vários lugares para assistir em diferentes cidades. Alguns já estavam no Japão há algum tempo e agora passeavam pela cidade um dia antes do primeiro show. Uma garotinha, uma jovem cosplayer de Rukia Kuchiki, de cabelos negros e olhos azul-escuros, chegava ao parque com sua mãe. Ambas sentaram-se. Passados poucos minutos, um garotinho de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, um jovem cosplayer de Ichigo Kurosaki, sentava-se no banco à frente com seu pai. As crianças arregalaram os olhos uma para a outra, achavam que já tinham visto o outro antes, talvez em algum evento ou site, mas a surpresa não era essa. A semelhança era incrível. Parecia que haviam saltado de dentro do mangá._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essas duas crianças do final são aqueles jovens cosplayers de Ichigo e Rukia (do começo da fic) que vivem no bairro da Liberdade.


	19. Burimyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos especiais a Fernanda e Iamelaa, que me ajudaram a escrever esse capítulo.

_Primeiro dia, Saien. Duas da tarde. Estavam todos no estúdio da Pierrot. Elenco, músicos, produtores, câmeras, fotógrafos... O elenco repassava rapidamente partes do show tentando manter-se calmo. Às dezoito horas começaria o show. Os espectadores entrariam às 17 horas._

_\- Hoje é o grande dia – dizia Takashi, focando a câmera no próprio rosto._

_\- Estamos bem ansiosos e nervosos, mas daremos nosso melhor – disse Tuti quando a câmera o focou._

_Takashi continuou andando pelos bastidores até chegar numa área perto do palco e focou Isaka e Miki, sentados lado a lado. Ela usava uma touca preta, prendendo os longos cabelos ruivos, que estavam soltos, para proteger-se do frio que fazia aquele dia._

_\- Você parece bem feliz hoje – ele olhou para ela._

_\- Claro Ichigo! – Ela sorria._

_Takashi riu. Estavam sem o figurino, mas faziam uma encenação._

_\- Eu quero muito que a hora chegue – agora ele sorria._

_\- Nós vamos arrasar! – Ela ergueu o punho, socando o ar, parando-o na frente da câmera._

_Continuavam conversando enquanto ela gesticulava para a câmera. Pareciam extremamente à vontade e felizes. Era notável o quanto se davam bem._

_\- Pessoal... Esperem por nós! – Disseram juntos e apontaram para a câmera, quando Takashi acenou e foi filmar outro lugar._

_–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Já vestiam seus kimonos, Os olhos estavam pintados, a maquiagem pronta, as perucas já fixadas, nos pés as tabis e as sandálias shinigamis e carregavam suas zampakutous._ _Alguns usavam lentes. Harumi tinha olhos de um azul claro e fascinante, Takashi tinha olhos verde água, Tuti usava lentes azul-piscina, Hiroko e Miki usavam azul escuro, Kumiko (Yoruichi) tinha olhos amarelo brilhante lembrando um gato e Rei, Shuji e Itou usavam lentes cinza._ _Vinte minutos._

_–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dezoito horas. Podiam ouvir murmúrios de conversa dos espectadores do outro lado. Estavam no elevador que os levaria ao palco. Os hollows já haviam entrado e andavam de um lado para o outro ao som de uma música sinistra. Estavam obviamente ainda um pouco nervosos. Não inseguros, mas nervosos. Se olharam. Ele segurou a mão dela e apertou firmemente. Segundos após, romperam o contato visual, mas suas mãos só se soltaram quando o elevador já havia sido içado e estavam chegando ao palco. Iniciaram a cena em que Ichigo conheceu Rukia, ouviram uma breve onda de gritos da platéia. Ela lhe entregou a zampakutou, que ele inseriu no próprio corpo. A fumaça invadiu o palco e os assistentes despercebidos ajudaram Isaka a se livrar da farda colegial, deixando-o com o Kimono negro shinigami. Logo ele andava para a frente do palco e começava a cantar Bleach. Sado e Orihime entraram cantando também enquanto os três eram rondados pelos hollows. Logo entravam outros shinigamis e Rukia reaparecia, enquanto Ichigo entrava correndo pela platéia. A platéia gritava novamente. Ichigo e Rukia estenderam as mãos um para o outro e cantaram um trecho marcante da canção._

_“E se por acaso nós não tivéssemos nos encontrado_

_Talvez não estivéssemos sentindo essa dor agora_

_Supere-a, para alcançar o amanhã”_

_O primeiro dia seguiria com a história de como Ichigo e Rukia se conheceram e porque e como ela foi condenada. Após “Bleach”, Miki entrava rapidamente nos bastidores e trocava seu kimono negro pela farda colegial. Os demais shinigamis saíram do palco, ficando apenas Ichigo e Rukia, que voltara. Rukia começava a gritar alguma coisa sobre os shinigamis._

_\- Nós, shinigamis! Estimamos a ordem e os costumes, mesmo nos tempos difíceis!_

_\- Certo, certo, já é o suficiente! – Ele se irritava – mas... você sabe, se isso ficar realmente ruim, eu posso fugir. Mas eu acho que poderia ajudá-la por um tempo._

_\- Você realmente não entende como se expressar adequadamente, não é?_

_\- Não enche!_

_Se afastavam e Ichigo cantava._

_“Eu não quero nada com você garota irritante”_

_Ele lhe dava as costas. Ela cantava e o olhava rapidamente._

_“Eu não quero nada com você, garoto irritante”_

_“Mas seus poderes misteriosos me deixaram salvar a vida de minha preciosa família”_

_“Mas sua força misteriosa cria uma agitação dentro do meu coração”_

_Enquanto terminavam a canção, Orihime e Chad apareciam cantando ao fundo do palco._

_“Acreditando que o futuro está lá_

_Eu não vou perder_

_Então, qual é o caminho à frente para mais uma vez juntar as mãos”_

_Terminando Utoshi Yattsu, seguiu-se um diálogo entre Ichigo, Orihime e Sado. Estenderam as mãos. Os dois prometeram salvar Rukia junto com Ichigo. Ele agradeceu e começaram a cantar Taisetsu na Koto, emocionando a platéia. Seguiram com Urahara Shoten._

_\- Eu me pergunto por que tantas câmeras estão ao meu redor – dizia Itou que surgiu no meio da platéia._

_As pessoas gritaram por sua aparição e riram do comentário. Em seguida ele começou a cantar. Depois dele Rukia fez os olhos da platéia brilharem de emoção com Chiisana Yasuragi. Várias canções e cenas depois, Renji cantava Rukongai no Kioku. Rukia entrava engatinhando ao lado dele, e subia as escadas, começando a cantar também, com uma voz mais infantil. Vestia um kimono amarelo estampado e tabis. Eles se movimentavam pelo palco, conversavam e cantavam juntos. Ela pulou de onde estava sentada e saltou nas costas de Renji, que a carregou até o outro lado, onde ela pulou para o chão e segurou-se na escada, onde se balançava e sorria. Naquele momento eles lembraram das tentativas de fazer aquilo nos treinos. Nem sempre ela saltava alto suficiente ou então caía._

_Ichigo divertiu a platéia fazendo Hanatarou de refém para passar pelos Tains, que pouco se importavam com a vida dele. O garoto gritou histericamente ao olhar para a Zangetsu em seu pescoço e ver o tamanho da zampakutou, o que fez a platéia rir. Três taiins cercaram Orihime tentando extrair informações dela e perguntando se ela era uma Ryoka. Por fim, ela usou um de seus ataques e os três taiins caíram de costas. Ela se desculpou e fugiu. Os três levantaram desesperados e correram atrás dela._

_\- Nós vamos te pegar! Você quer matar alguém do Gotei 13?! – A platéia morreu de rir._

_Eles seguiram o dia com muitas outras cenas e canções, como Bleach 2 ou Bleach Reprise, a animada Death Song, Kawaranai Kimochi, onde Gin sentou ao lado de Matsumoto, deixando a platéia feliz, Song for you, na qual Rukia tomava o centro das atenções cantando e dançando, enquanto Ichigo e Renji a seguiam e dançavam atrás dela. No final, Isaka e Eiji agradeceram. Miki acenou com as duas mãos para alguém na platéia, abrindo um grande sorriso. Isaka também tinha um grande sorriso. Ela parou com um aceno de Renji e a platéia riu._

_\- Mesmo assim Rukia... você realmente canta bem – disse Renji._

_\- O que é isso Renji? – Ela sorriu e olhou para baixo sem jeito – eu tenho uma sensação muito estranha com você me dizendo isso._

_\- Isso é verdade. No começo eu estava me perguntando porque nós tínhamos que dançar ao fundo – risos – como posso colocar isso... seu canto parece agarrar meu coração._

_\- Pra até Ichigo dizer algo assim... – ela o olhou admirada – Bem, então porque vocês não cantam também?_

_\- Não, não, não, não, não! – Responderam juntos e correram para o outro lado._

_\- Nós dois já cantamos muito – disse Renji._

_\- É – Dizia Ichigo enquanto passava um braço por cima dos ombros do amigo – Está certo!_

_Eles deram uma desculpa qualquer para não cantarem e Rukia disse que cantou mais que eles. Foram interrompidos por Aizen, Byakuya e Hitsugaya. Byakuya perguntou a Rukia se eles três deveriam cantar também. Renji o questionava do porque dele estar pedindo permissão à irmã. Rukia falou que eles eram uma combinação estranha e Ichigo disse que pareciam um trio sombrio. Aizen falava algo sobre o charme dos adultos. A menção da “palavra” adultos, Renji questionou a presença de Hitsugaya, que respondeu e disse que foi chamado por Aizen, que disse ter sido chamado por Byakuya. Eles não acreditaram que Byakuya era o único que realmente queria cantar e saíram do palco._

_Seguiram com Silent Wish, que arrancou muitos gritos da platéia com o charme dos três capitães que cantavam. Em seguida Hona Sainara, comandada por Gin e Urahara. A canção contagiava a todos, até a platéia seguia a coreografia, que aprendera rapidamente. Logo o primeiro dia era encerrado com a luta entre Renji e Ichigo, onde ambos ficavam muito feridos e Renji chorava implorando que Ichigo salvasse Rukia. Gin entrou para encerrar o dia cantando Hona Saianara, que ele tanto insistira em ensinar nos bastidores. Urahara pediu para acompanhá-lo e ele aceitou. Todo o elenco do dia entrou no palco e cantaram, enquanto dançavam com toda a energia. Quando terminaram, dirigiram-se a frente do palco, agradeceram e conversaram um pouco com a platéia. Isaka e Rei choravam. Gin entrou ameaçando um taiin que trouxera consigo e Sado colocou Rukia no ombro, fazendo a platéia gritar mais alto. Ela estava feliz. Depois ele a devolveu ao chão. Cada um deles sentia-se imensamente feliz ao ser aplaudido e sentir-se amado pelo público e agradeciam. Ao fim da conversa saíram acenando. Ichigo se curvou sorridente, agradeceu novamente e saiu._

_Nos bastidores estavam quase enlouquecidos de felicidade. Todos pulavam e batiam palmas, sorrindo. Takuya os parabenizou pelo excelente trabalho e os mandou para casa descansar para o dia seguinte. Em meio a movimentação, uma certa baixinha e um ser de cabelo laranja trocaram um sorriso e seguiram seu caminho._

_–--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Segundo dia, The Dark of The Bleeding Moon._ _Haviam descansado bem do dia anterior. Às 15 horas estavam no estúdio novamente. O nervosismo do ensaio geral e do dia anterior já era quase inexistente. Novamente vestiam os figurinos, colocavam a maquiagem e pegavam as zampakutous._

_Dezoito horas. Com as luzes totalmente apagadas, os espectadores ouviam a voz de Ichigo em uma introdução de como Rukia entrara em sua vida e como e porque fora condenada. Ouviu-se o barulho de um fogo de artifício e uma explosão. Os Tains apareceram procuram o Ryoka, Ichigo. Quando saíram, Ichigo apareceu e logo foi encontrado por Ikakku, que começou a cantar e dançar sua canção da sorte com a zampakutou. A platéia riu e Ichigo olhava como se Ikakku fosse louco. Ele terminou de dançar e foi aplaudido, enquanto Ichigo só olhava. Começaram a conversar e depois de um longo tempo a lutar a sério e iniciava-se a canção The Dark of The Bleeding Moon. Outros shinigamis entraram cantando enquanto os dois lutavam. Ao fim da canção, Momo gritava pela falsa morte de Aizen, Rukia se ajoelhava enquanto Byakuya esclarecia que ela seria executada, Renji lutava com Ichigo, ressaltando que Rukai seria executada por ter dado os poderes a ele, Momo atacava Gin, que era protegido por Kira, Renji perdia e implorava que Ichigo salvasse Rukia, Hitsugaya protegia Momo, Byakuya aparecia e Hitsugaya jurava matar Gin se ele derramasse uma gota de sangue de Momo._

_Depois de Jigoku Chou no Uta, Rukia, agora com o kimono branco, na Torre da penitência cantava Semai Sora, falando de sua dor e solidão. Quando ela parou de cantar, Renji cantou Tsuki yo Oshiete Kurecom Kira, Gin e Momo até ela receber a carta de Aizen e conversar brevemente com Matsumoto. Ela lia enquanto ouvia-se a voz de Aizen ditando a carta e os olhos dela se surpreendiam com a leitura. Ela levantava e continuava a cantar com Renji e Kira. Rukia aparecia ao fundo do palco, presa na Torre da Penitência e agora também cantava._

_“Oh lua, por favor me diga_

_Ensopada de sangue, sua sombra chora,_

_Dissolvendo-se em minha pele”_

_Ao fim da canção, Hanatarou apareceu para resgatar Rukia. A cena mudou e Yoruichi conversava com Ichigo, ferido após a luta contra Zaraki, tentando seduzi-lo, deixando-o envergonhado e irritado. Cansado daquilo, ele a empurrou para longe, fazendo-a dar várias cambalhotas e depois cair estirada no chão, quando ela, fingindo chorar, começou a fazer drama falando do quanto Ichigo era insensível. Ele agradeceu a ela por ter cuidado dele, enquanto mantinha a mão sobre o peito pela dor dos ferimentos. Os dois começavam a conversar e sentiam uma enorme reiatsu, ele levantava apoiando-se com a Zangetsu. Yoruichi tentava impedi-lo de ir, mas foi em vão, correu atrás dele._

_Hanatarou fugia com Rukia, mas foi impedido por Byakuya. Ela sentiu-se fraca diante da reiatsu do irmão adotivo e caiu. Sua reiatsu havia sido roubada pela Torre da Penitência. Ela levantou ao sentir a reiatsu de Ichigo, que apareceu cantando Kore ga Kurosaki Ichigo Da Ze. Parando de cantar, ele passou direto pro Rukia e falou com Hanatarou. Depois voltou-se para ela, sem olhá-la. A olhou finalmente, disse algumas palavras de forma aparentemente rude, tentando esconder a felicidade de revê-la, e viva. Ela o xingava e começava a chorar por ele tê-la desobedecido e por estar tão ferido e ressalta que o pior ainda estava para acontecer. Ele se colocou na frente dela, erguendo a espada, ao notar a aproximação de Byakuya. Voltou-se para ela novamente e começaram a brigar. Calaram-se, trocando um olhar profundo e cheio de saudade. Ela sorriu para ele, dizendo que não adiantaria falar se ele não iria ouvi-la. Ichigo e Byakuya lutaram até Yoruichi aparecer, ameaçar Byakuya, chamando-o por seu apelido de criança, nocautear Ichigo e fugir com ele. Byakuya reteve sua reiatsu e Rukia desmaiou, batendo violentamente contra o chão._

_Agora, Renji, Momo, Gin e Kira cantavam The Dark of The Bleeding Moon – Sorezone no Tatakai, enquanto vários fatos se passavam e Matsumoto entrava com uma canção incidente. Zaraki, ferido, entrou cantando, sendo amparado por Ikakku. Byakuya e Hitsugaya continuaram a canção. Ichigo e Yoruichi entraram brigando, Ichigo a questionando porque o trouxe sozinho, furioso pela falta de Rukia. Yoruichi explicou seu plano e Ichigo continuou a canção, a fúria e a determinação transbordando em seus olhos. Rukia apareceu, novamente na Torre da penitência, e todos os shinigamis cantaram juntos. As luzes apagaram e a platéia aplaudiu._

_Segundos depois, a luz voltou e Yoruichi ensinava a Ichigo como conseguir bankai em tempo Record por um método desenvolvido por Urahara. Ichigo irritou-se e ela o repreendeu. A platéia riu e aplaudiu. Ichigo invocou Zangetsu e começou o treinamento. Momo atacou Hitsugaya, acusando-o pela morte de Aizen, enquanto ele se defendia, sem atacá-la, e tentava convencê-la do contrário. No auge de sua crise nervosa, Hitsugaya a nocauteou e ela caiu no chão. Ele trocou palavras com Gin, que o provocava, enquanto se abaixou e segurou a mão dela. Levantou, ameaçando Gin novamente, pela vida de Momo e sacando a Hyourinmaru. Uma fumaça azul e gelada desceu sobre Gin. Lutaram até Matsumoto deter Gin. Hitsugaya correu até Momo, preocupado, e uma borboleta infernal apareceu com uma mensagem. Hitsugaya explicou a Matsumoto sobre o Soukiyoku e porque precisavam deter a execução de Rukia a todo custo. Apoiou Momo em um dos ombros e a levou, depois de dar ordens a sua tenente, que correu para o lado oposto._

_Rukia falava de seu passado, cantando Kaien no Omoide e encenando com Kaien, interpretado por um dos taiins e dublado por Isaka, a noite em que o matara. Lutaram. O tain agarrou Miki pelo pescoço quando a derrubou, tendo o cuidado de não machucá-la. Ela segurou firme com as mãos no pulso dele com incrível habilidade, sendo erguida como se fosse mesmo puxada, e fingia sofrer. Segundos depois Kaien estava transpassado pela Sode no Shirayuki. Ela ficou perplexa._

_\- Kuchiki, eu te fiz sofrer muito... deve ter sido difícil pra você. Me desculpe... – ele sussurrou e caiu, mas tornou a levantar – obrigado... por fazer o meu coração voltar ao controle... – ele sorriu e caiu._

_Ela o olhou por um tempo e falou do quanto o que fez foi horrível, pois salvou só a si mesma._

_\- Eu não mereço ser salva. Sangue não deve ser derramado por mim._

_Byakuya lutava com Renji, que usava seu bankai, logo era derrotado, mas levantava. Ao mesmo tempo Ichigo treinava para conseguir bankai em dois dias e meio. Ichigo e Renji erguiam suas zampakutous._

_\- Pela minha alma! – Gritaram juntos._

_Rukia era levada para a execução por quatro seres com o rosto oculto. Estava presa com quatro cordões vermelhos ligados a uma espécie de colar, também vermelho, em seu pescoço. Foram parados por Gin que ofereceu ajuda a Rukia, lembrando-a dos momentos que viveu ao lado dos nakanas e provocando-a, depois dizendo que estava mentindo e saiu. Com a dor da morte finalmente a atingindo, ela caiu de joelhos e cantou Kuzusareta Kakugo, terminando a canção com um grito estridente, desesperado, sendo levada pelos seres desconhecidos. Todos se moviam. Hanatarou curara Renji, trocou algumas palavras com ele e um taiin girou a parte do palco na qual estavam, fazendo-os desaparecer na escuridão. Rukia chegava ao local da execução, Soukyoku._

_\- Kuchiki Rukia... Você tem um último desejo?_

_\- Sim. Só um._

_\- Qual?_

_\- O Ryoka. Por favor, deixem-no retornar a salvo._

_\- Muito bem. Assim que a execução ocorrer, seu desejo será concedido._

_\- Muito obrigada._

_Rukia continuava andando com os seres desconhecidos._

_\- Quando a Kykou perfurar o corpo dela, a execução estará completa – Gin explicava a Kira._

_\- Eu vivi bem. Eu conheci Renji. Eu fui adotada pelo Nii-sama. Kaien-dono me mostrou o caminho. E... eu fui salva por Ichigo - Rukia estava presa pelos pulsos no alto pilar de execução - Eu não sinto dor. Eu não sinto tristeza. Eu não tenho arrependimentos. Não há nada na minha mente. Não há mais nada que me prenda a esse mundo. Obrigada... Obrigada... Obrigada... Adeus – uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto, mais uma vez surpreendendo pela sua habilidade de chorar verdadeiramente em cena._

_Ela fechou os olhos. Os shinigamis invadiram o palco cantando The Dark of The Bleeding Moon – Curtain Call._

_“Quem é o inimigo?_

_Quem é o aliado?_

_Se fosse você, quem você protegeria?”_

_“A escuridão da lua sangrando_

_A lua não conhece mais o azul do céu”_

_A última frase Miki cantara sozinha, enquanto os demais shinigamis faziam segunda voz ao mesmo tempo com outro som._

_“O vermelho lamentar da sombra da lua carrega o futuro”_

_\- Rukiaaaa!!!!! – As luzes apagaram antes do grito e acenderam depois dele – Yo._

_\- Ichigo.... – ela o olhou, a luz incidia apenas sobre eles dois._

_“Bleeding Moon!”_

_A luz iluminou os demais quando cantaram a última frase. Momentos depois, os taiins entraram e se curvaram em agradecimento, em seguida Ichigo e Rukia, depois o restante do elenco. Eles conversaram com a platéia._

_\- É difícil falar quando Yachiru não está aqui – disse Zaraki, seguido de risos._

_As luzes apagaram._

_\- A luz apagou!_

_\- O que aconteceu?!_

_\- Um black out._

_\- Parece ser isso – disse Yoruichi._

_\- Mas o que...?! Eu estava esperando para mostrar uma última pose legal – disse Ichigo._

_\- Pose legal? Que tipo de pose? – Disse Rukia._

_Ele fez a tal pose e Yoruichi reclamou que não podiam ver no escuro._

_\- Hahaha. Você é realmente idiota. Bem, mesmo que eu pudesse ver provavelmente não é uma grande pose – falou Rukia._

_\- O que?! Rukia, você! Justo agora quando eu estava salvando você... Parecia que você ia chorar._

_\- Não seja idiota! Aquilo foi..._

_\- Vocês dois... não vão parar? – Reclamou Yoruichi._

_\- Onde está essa luz? – Questionou Matsumoto._

_Nos bastidores todos pulavam de alegria enquanto se dirigiam a outra entrada para o palco, com lanternas nas mãos. Momentos depois eles voltaram por trás da platéia cantando Mou Hitotsu no Chijou. Ao terminarem, os shinigamis brincaram com o clima que rolava entre Gin e Matsumoto, fazendo a platéia rir. Ela se irritou e bateu na cabeça de Ikakku por isso. Começaram a se retirar. Hitsugaya observava Byakuya que dava um comando, ansioso para cantar, e Renji o deteve dizendo que a ordem estava errada, que ainda não era a hora certa. A luz diminuiu e ouviu-se Te Wo tsunagou. Rukia e Ichigo entraram cantando._

_“Por causa da dor nós entendemos um ao outro”_

_“De mãos dadas_

_A cidade ao pôr-do-sol_

_Nós vamos desenhar o amanhã_

_De mãos dadas_

_Isso iluminou meu coração_

_A luz que não vai se apagar do meu coração”_

_“Minha mão se lembra_

_Do calor de quem eu não vou deixar ninguém apagar”_

_Estavam prestes a dar as mãos. Olharam-nas. Ichigo assustou-se e puxou sua mão. Rukia recolheu a própria mão decepcionada e o olhou indignada, cruzou os braços, virou a cara para ele e saiu furiosa. Ele se virou na direção dela tentando dizer algo, mas ela já tinha saído. Ficou zangado consigo mesmo e saiu andando atrás dela. Matsumoto apareceu brincando com a atitude dos dois e achando-a muito linda. A platéia riu. Ela começou a cantar Bengara Koushi junto com Gin, Momo e Hitsugaya que entraram depois. A música mostrava bem o relacionamento entre Gin e Matsumoto e Hitsugaya e Momo. Depois de Coin, as shinigamis dançaram alguns instantes, conversaram e saíram. Em seguida Ikakku chamava Zaraki e o esquadrão onze dizendo que eles fariam de Kira um grande homem. Todos entraram no palco e finalizaram o dia cantando Zattsu Otoko. Se despediram da platéia e a cortina baixou._

_–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Terceiro e último dia. Ichigo entrava falando sobre a morte de sua mãe e da chuva em seu coração e cantava Ichigo’s Intro e Furitomenu Ame ao som da chuva que era projetado no céu escuro. Rukia seguia com Semai Sora, os raios de luz da lua invadiam o placo, e em seguida cantaram juntos Te Wo Tsunagou, onde o falso céu, antes escuro e chuvoso, depois iluminado pela luz da lua, tornou-se azul claro e ensolarado. No final trocaram um grande e sincero sorriso antes de se virarem de costas. Um sorriso que ia ainda mais além de Ichigo e Rukia. Isaka e Miki sorriram um para o outro._

_Todos os shinigamis entraram no palco, fazendo uma performance espetacular e emocionante de Yureru Soul Society. Mais tarde, ouviram outra versão de Yureru Soul Society e Rukia era levada por Renji depois de Ichigo libertá-la e mandar que fugissem._

_\- Você está pensando demais de novo. Você é sempre assim. Ninguém pensa tão mal de você... quanto você mesma. Pare de se culpar por tudo o que acontece, senão acabará ficando louca ficando louca. Entendeu?_

_Ela abaixou a cabeça, triste com aquilo._

_\- Confie em mim e no Ichigo. Assim, aproveite o tempo para ficar mais forte e se garantir por si mesma. É por esse motivo que ficamos fortes. Só desta vez, confie nele, Rukia._

_Ela olhou para ele e cantou Hitori Ja Nai, mais uma vez quase fazendo a platéia chorar, depois Renji, sorrindo, a puxou pelo pulso e correram. Momo lembrava de quando comemorou o aniversário de Hitsugaya junto com ele e Aizen, no telhado, enquanto viam o Hanabi e os três cantaram Fuyu no Hanabi. Os três saíram e Momo voltou, sendo chamada por Gin para encontrar Aizen, que tentou matar a ela e a Hitsugaya, transpassando-os com a espada e fugindo com Gin. Unohana chegou para socorrer os dois. Entre outras canções, seguiram com Unohana cantando Oyasumi Nasai e a terceira versão de Yureru Soul Society. Momentos mais tarde Ichigo lutava contar Byakuya com o bankai enquanto a Soul Society estava de cabeça para baixo, todos corriam para todos os lados por inúmeras razões. Aizen tentava tirar Rukia dos braços de Renji, que relutava. Byakuya lutava com Ichigo._

_\- Droga... Eu pensei que tinha ido um pouco além. Mas parece que é inútil. É claro. Eu ainda estou usando Shikai. Eu subestimei a situação se eu disse que podia vencer um bankai com isso – dizia Ichigo se arrastando pelo chão, ferido._

_\- Veja suas palavras, garoto. Faz soar como se você tivesse um bankai._

_\- Se você não acredita nas minhas palavras, você pode acreditar com seus olhos! Esse é o meu bankai!_

_Ichigo ativou o bankai deixando Byakuya pasmo com sua velocidade e tentando em vão acertar o Ryoka._

_\- Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu._

_\- O que é isso? Essa coisa pequena é um bankai? Esqueça a execução e esqueça o bankai. Vejo que tudo que você está tentando fazer é pisar na nossa honra._

_\- Então me deixe cortar esse corpo. De qualquer forma que eu veja essa honra está conectada em matar Rukia. Se esse é o caso, então você está certo. Eu estou pisando nisso. É por isso que eu obtive esse poder._

_Após mais um tempo de conversa, eles lutaram até que Byakuya declarasse Ichigo vencedor. Ferido, ele caiu no chão enquanto Byakuya se retirava. Aizen, Gin e Tousen, cercados pelo Gotei treze, se preparavam para fugir. Rukia estava no chão ao lado de Renji e Ichigo, muito feridos. Aizen a agarrou pelo colar vermelho e a ergueu, atingindo-a com toda força entre as laterais do corpo, removendo o Roukyoku e atirando-a no chão, deixando Ichigo horrorizado. Rukia e Byakuya, ambos feridos, se seguravam um no outro. Aizen, Gin e Tousen subiram nos pilares que os levariam ao Hueco Mundo e foram içados até desaparecer._

_Depois da batalha, o quarto esquadrão curava os feridos. Rukia, sentada ao lado de Byakuya, acabara de ouvir a verdade sobre seu passado e eles cantaram Mamorubeki Mono to Tame ni. Os feridos foram todos tratados e no dia seguinte Ichigo chamava Rukia para voltarem ao mundo real. Ela anunciou que ficaria na Soul Society, deixando-o triste, mas ele aceitou, sorriu e a agradeceu por fazer a chuva parar. Eles iniciaram no Clouds in The Blue Heavens._

_“É a sua vez agora_

_O futuro parece brilhante e ele decora o céu_

_Nenhuma nuvem no céu azul_

_Essa é a luz que está rompendo_

_Eu vou persegui-la, não importa o quão longe_

_Para um lugar distante”_

_“Eu abaixei minha espada pesada_

_Um dia a alegria irá pôr um fim á tristeza”_

_“A chuva parou no céu”_

_“Nesse momento único, meu coração se acalma”_

_“Buscando a distância, nós vamos, não importa o quão longe_

_Para um lugar distante”_

_Encerraram o show com Bleach Soul Shout, Taiin e The Other Side of a Limit._

_“Embora o lugar onde você nasceu e peso das suas lembranças_

_Sejam completamente diferentes agora,_

_Aquele olhares voltados para o céu estão conversando com você agora”_

_“Todos estão lutando pelo objetivo de proteger alguém importante_

_No abismo do desespero, meus olhos procuram por um único raio de luz”_

_“A força para agir enquanto acredita em si mesmo”_

_“mesmo essas lágrimas congeladas, mesmo essa alma solitária, pode ser obstinada”_

_“Todos estão lutando para proteger aqueles que amam_

_Meu coração não vai desmoronar até o dia que eu cumprir essa promessa”_

_Isaka entrou pela platéia ainda cantando, passando pelas inúmeras cadeiras e parando ao lado de uma delas, puxou Kubo pela mão e o conduziu até o palco enquanto todos ali aplaudiam. Quando subiram ao palco, todo o elenco também aplaudiu. Isaka levou Kubo até eles e o posicionou entre ele e Miki, para cantarem o final da canção._

_“O outro lado de um limite_

_Eu vou continuar lutando”_

_A canção acabou e tudo que ouvia agora eram os gritos e aplausos da platéia. Ichigo falou sobre Kubo, apresentando-o a platéia como o criador de Bleach._

_\- Kubo Taito sensei desu!_

_Eles foram para trás do palco e voltaram um por um, exceto Kubo, se curvando em agradecimento. Rukia e Ichigo foram os últimos, e os que arrancaram mais gritos da platéia. Quando estavam todos ali, correram para a frente do palco e cantaram um trecho de Bleach._

_“BLEACH! Acredite no amor, no futuro e em nada mais. BLEACH!_

_Continue a acreditar e você terá o poder para mudar o destino. BLEACH!”_

_Ele agradeceu a todos que tinham comparecido. Todos se curvaram, despediram-se e as cortinas fecharam, enquanto acenavam. Com o toque das cortinas ao chão, todos enlouqueceram de alegria e começaram a aplaudir por longos três minutos. Isaka e Rei começaram a chorar. Takashi, Eiji e Kengo abraçaram Isaka tentando animá-lo. As garotas falavam com Rei. Depois que todos já estavam mais controlados, os Tains pegaram Isaka e o atiraram três vezes ao ar. Depois fizeram o mesmo com Miki e Kubo. Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, já sem os figurinos, se encontraram em outro local do estúdio para comemorarem, onde Takuya parabenizou e agradeceu a todos e falou dos próximos shows que fariam._

_\- Eu disse que ia dar tudo certo. E... de novo não consegui segurar as lágrimas._

_\- Hahahaha – ela e Haruki riram juntos do comentário óbvio dele._

_\- Tirei fotos lindas! Logo vocês vão poder ver. O que filmamos também ficou obviamente espetacular._

_Ele se afastou para falar com alguém da equipe de edição._

_\- Pra onde vamos agora – ele perguntou?_

_\- Pra Tokyo – ela disse mesmo percebendo que ele estava muito aéreo e talvez não tivesse ouvido._

_\- Você tá voando de felicidade – ela riu._

_\- Você também baixinha._

_\- Não estamos mais no palco._

_Os dois riram. Viajariam para Tokyo em duas semanas, depois de fazer mais alguns shows em Osaka. A comemoração durou mais um pouco e foram para suas respectivas casas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41F8XuBJiYw&feature=related  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Piu0r4vNK4&feature=related  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75J-Di-Bxgc&feature=player_embedded  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shRsPmgmvFM  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iCk8gBJIyM&playnext=1&list=PLE4736296098AD98B  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-jhb8oMXXo  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grSBLOl768o  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_B-J5rJg0E&feature=related  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41F8XuBJiYw&feature=related  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dX8JhGsOSQ&feature=related


	20. Depois do primeiro show

Passaram os dias seguintes àquele show fazendo outros shows, ainda em Osaka, onde em um deles, gravaram o DVD. Seguiram para Tokyo, onde permaneceram em uma instalação alugada pela Pierrot ao lado da casa de show, onde também havia um grande salão para reuniões.

\- Como eu já expliquei, teremos outros musicais, com um intervalo de em média seis meses entre um e outro. Por isso vocês trabalharam cenas que não entraram nesses três dias ainda. Tínhamos que adiantar alguma coisa. Notaram que quase não nos ocupamos com o concurso da mentir, não foi?

Eles assentiram.

\- Eu disse que adiantaríamos cenas dos próximos musicais, que apesar de já planejados, eu só discutiria com vocês depois. Nosso tempo é restrito, por isso adiantamos o concurso da mentira já que para esses três dias tivemos bem mais que seis meses. Depois dessa turnê de três dias, investiremos em outros quatro musicais. Um deles foi projetado recentemente. Voltaremos ao passado mostrando um pouco do que aconteceu antes da Saga Soul Society, incluindo o famoso episódio “Memórias na Chuva”. Junto com isso, faremos uma espécie de resumo desses três dias que vocês estão apresentando agora. Esse musical se chamará “The All”. Os outros três não se direcionam exatamente a história, e é neles que entra o concurso da mentira. São os “Live Bankai Show”. Code 001, Code 002 e Code 003.

Takuya terminou a explicação deixando todos empolgados com os novos trabalhos que viriam pela frente. Em seguida, já quase de noite, os garotos seguiram para seu quarto e as garotas para o delas. Continuaram a turnê saindo de Tokyo para Niigata, depois Nagoya e por último Ishikawa, fazendo legiões de fãs não só no Japão, mas fora dele, por todo o mundo. Alguns meses depois o DVD já estava ao alcance dos fãs. Todo o elenco sentia-se imensamente feliz pelo carinho, energia e consideração de todos que os assistiam.

Em um dos shows em Tokyo, não só Miki e Isaka, mas todos do elenco e da produção, até Kubo, que fora informado, surpreenderam-se ao encontrar, na primeira fila, um casal de pequenas crianças que pareciam ser os próprios Ichigo e Rukia. Por um acaso do destino, ou não, toparam com as crianças e seus pais em um restaurante da cidade, onde os pequenos mal podiam acreditar que estavam diante do elenco do musical que tanto amavam. Conversaram. A família do garoto não era legitimamente japonesa e ambas as famílias não viviam no Japão, todos eram cosplayers e falavam português, inglês e japonês. Miki e Isaka ficaram maravilhados com a semelhança natural das crianças com os personagens, até porque tinham os nomes deles, especialmente a menina, era muito raro que orientais tivessem olhos azuis. Miki lembrou-se da vocalista da dupla May X May J, que tinha olhos cinza.

\- Um dia vou cantar como o Tat-chan – o pequeno Ichigo comentou.

Os demais riram, achando a cena bonitinha.

\- Claro que vai – ele disse sorridente, com o garoto no colo.

\- Eu também vou cantar igual à Miki-chan – disse a pequena Rukia, sentada no colo de Miki.

\- Um dia veremos vocês no Wolrd Cosplay Summit.

Os pequenos quase enlouqueceram de alegria com o incentivo.

\- Podemos começar agora – sugeriu Isaka.

Todos começaram a cantar Yureru Soul Society, enquanto batiam palmas. As crianças e os pais acompanharam em uma performance quase perfeita. Passaram mais algum tempo ali. As crianças ganharam autógrafos e tiraram fotos. O elenco do Burimyu viu nos celulares fotos das duas famílias com os cosplays, em eventos. Não eram tão perfeitos quando o elenco do Burimyu, mas eram realmente bons. Eles morreram de rir quando as crianças encenaram uma das brigas de Ichigo e Rukia, usando inclusive um boneco do Kon. Depois de algum tempo, despediram. Viram a tristeza inundar os olhos dos pequenos.

\- Vamos nos ver de novo. O Burimyu vai continuar em ação – Isaka tentou.

\- Vocês tem que seguir em frente, vamos ficar esperando vocês no Summit – Miki disse, sorrindo.

Aquilo não dissipou a tristeza, mas deu força. Seguiram seu caminho. Na volta para Osaka, faziam brincadeiras no ônibus. Quando chegaram, foram para suas casas. Em alguns dias começariam a trabalhar no The All e nos Live Bankai.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estavam mais uma vez ali, treinando para um dos Live Bankai. Novamente o concurso da mentira e novas canções. Também treinavam para o The All. Estavam há mais de um ano juntos. Os laços haviam se fortalecido ainda mais, apesar de terem perdido três companheiros que não entrariam nos quatro próximos musicais e foram se dedicar a novos trabalhos. Rei, Itou e Naofumi haviam saído. Fora imensamente difícil se despedirem deles, especialmente para os que eram mais íntimos.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele entendia, mas estava impressionado. Ela sempre fora forte e mesmo se emocionando, muito raramente ficava calada daquele jeito ou chorava. Estava sentada no sofá do pequeno estúdio de edição enquanto lia o script do The All. Ele estava editando alguns vídeos e por vezes a olhava. Haviam voltado do primeiro dia de treinamento do The All. As lágrimas que ela teimava em segurar permaneciam nas beiradas de seus olhos. Tentava deixar o que aconteceu de lado, ao menos até sentir-se forte de novo.

\- Eu não sei o que te dizer... Também não estou feliz com isso – ele disse olhando-a de novo.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, apenas balançando a cabeça negativamente, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Sentiria muita falta deles, especialmente de Rei. Ele virou a cadeira giratória e levantou-se para sentar ao lado dela. Abraçou-a levemente, de forma que ela pode fechar os olhos, enquanto suas mãos relaxaram, quase soltando o script. Sua cabeça doía pelo esforço de conter as lágrimas.

\- Eu sei que dói. Já perdi a companhia de muitos amigos queridos de trabalho assim. O que vocês passaram juntos nunca vai se apagar e vocês ainda poderão manter contato. Pras outras pessoas pode parecer bobagem, mas eu sei que não é – afagava os cabelos dela.

As lágrimas presas libertaram-se, silenciosamente. A dor começava a dissipar-se, respirou profundamente. Tenshi entrou no local com um ursinho de pelúcia na boca, largou-o e ficou fitando os dois.

\- Você vai ficar forte de novo e arrasar, porque tem milhares de pessoas lá fora esperando pra ver você.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados. Pensou em Isaka e Rei. Eles deveriam estar ainda mais arrasados. Com certeza, ela não era a única chorando naquele momento.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentia-se melhor. Uma semana se passou. Estava sentada ao lado de Isaka assistindo a gravação dos shows que haviam apresentado. Takuya disse que sempre fariam aquilo como uma autoavaliação. Ora eles observavam sérios, ora morriam de rir e às vezes se emocionavam. Não só eles dois, mas todos faziam aquilo. Viam onde poderiam ser ainda melhores e o que poderia ser mudado no futuro.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estavam, como sempre, muito empenhados. Todos cantando, encenando, filmando ou dançando ou fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo. Os quatro dias do novo show seriam em dois meses. E dessa vez tinham uma inovação. No The All, Miki cantaria sem microfone. Já haviam testado e era incrível como sem microfone a voz dela ressoava mais alta do que a dos que usariam microfone. Ainda sentiam falta dos três companheiros, mas aprenderam a seguir em frente.

Haviam dedicado um mês para cada um dos quatro dias e agora repassavam tudo como fizeram da primeira vez. Usavam os figurinos e agora estavam na cena de Memories in The Rain.

\- Ichigo, pare! Você não tem mais condições de lutar! – Ela o segurava pelos ombros.

\- Não! Não acabou ainda! Eu ainda posso lutar! – Ele gritava na direção do hollow que era interpretado por um taiin.

Os olhos dele começaram a fechar-se e o corpo perdeu a força. Caiu em cima de Rukia, que ainda o segurava, e o abraçou para suportar seu peso, em seguida virando-o e deitando a cabeça dele em seu colo. Ela olhou o rosto adormecido dele e sorriu com ternura. O som da chuva reinava.

\- Pra continuar respirando, esse idiota deve ter mesmo muita energia espiritual. Por não morrer hoje Ichigo... obrigada - a cena terminava ainda com o som da chuva.

Momentos depois o hollow era morto por Ishiin, também interpretado por um taiin.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava arrumando algumas fotos impressas do Burimyu. Passou um bom tempo olhando todas elas. Fotos de cada um deles, sozinhos ou não, de vários dias, com ou sem figurino, nos treinamentos ou shows. Encontrou entre todas elas uma foto dele. Ele olhava com aquele olhar forte e determinado, a enorme lâmina da Zangetsu shikai estendida a sua frente. Ela sorriu sem perceber, deslizou os dedos suavemente pela foto. Deixou em cima de todas as outras na prateleira. Sentiu a brisa que vinha pela janela aberta bater confortavelmente em seu rosto. Fechou-a e foi se arrumar para dormir e continuar o treinamento no dia seguinte. Teve um sonho estranho, que a deixou preocupada e até sem jeito. Lembrou da cena de Memórias na Chuva. Não entendia porque sonhou aquilo.

O céu estava nublado. Devia ser cedo da manhã. Ela estava sentada no sofá de sua casa. Isaka deitado em seu colo. Tinha uma expressão triste e preocupada. Ela afagava os cabelos castanhos dele, que estavam presos. No começo do sonho, ela usava seu figurino de Rukia, kimono preto, peruca e lentes de contato, mas ele não usava o de Ichigo. No fim do sonho, ela já não era Rukia, era ela, Miki, cabelo ruivo e olhos castanhos. Continuava a afagar os cabelos dele e lhe dizia que não se preocupasse, que ficaria tudo bem. Ele abria um pequeno sorriso, que logo desaparecia na expressão novamente triste dele. Estava mais calmo, mas ainda triste. De repente um rapaz, que Miki nunca vira, entrou na sala e olhou para os dois, sorriu. Ela levantou a cabeça e junto com Isaka sorriu para ele, que em seguida se retirou. Ambos pareceram não se importar muito e voltaram ao estado inicial.

Ela acordou. Tentava entender o motivo do sonho. Ficou sem jeito, mas sentiu-se feliz estando próxima dele. E quem seria o garoto que entrou na sala e sorriu como se os conhecesse? Olhou para a foto de Isaka com o figurino de Ichigo na prateleira.

\- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Devo contar do sonho a ele?

Levantou, rezando mentalmente para que estivesse tudo bem. Foi preocupada que andou aquela manhã para o treinamento do Burimyu. Chegou cedo, notando que algumas pessoas ainda faltavam e imediatamente procurou por Isaka. Ele estava sentado no palco, sozinho. Sentou ao lado dele. Ele se virou para olhá-la.

\- Bom dia Miki – ele sorriu.

\- Bom dia – ela tentou sorrir, mas era evidente a preocupação dela.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio, decidindo se deveria ou não contar sobre o sonho. Decidiu contar. Olhou em volta, não havia mais ninguém, mas tentou mesmo assim não falar muito alto. Contou a ele a respeito do sonho. Ele também ficou meio sem jeito, mas ouviu do começo ao fim.

\- Não acredito cegamente em sonhos, mas já tive alguns sonhos que se concretizaram depois. Então... está acontecendo alguma coisa que está te incomodando?

\- Não. E eu não esconderia, até porque tenho certeza de que se houvesse algo, você, Takashi, Eiji, Eiki ou Shuji iriam perceber logo e me perguntar. Também não acredito cegamente, mas ainda acho que os sonhos sempre têm algum significado. Obrigado por me dizer. Talvez no futuro possamos descobrir quem é esse garoto que entrou de repente. Mas não fique se preocupando com isso. Eu estou bem – sorriu novamente.

Ela sorriu de volta. Ele levantou e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar também. Ela aceitou e foram andando até o salão de treinamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O sonho da Miki é real, só que quem sonhou fui eu. O sonho não foi só isso, mas essa foi a única parte do meu sonho que eles apareceram.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AeXXaHqOF4
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RblfGN56z8U&feature=related
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bzgs_Ntjfmw
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4pNxIEjwPM&feature=related


	21. Burimyu 2

Os seis meses passaram-se. Estavam no fim de mais uma turnê de shows. Na escuridão total, Ichigo e Rukia dialogavam. Ela lhe explicava a única maneira de salvar sua família.

\- Eu sou... – as luzes acenderam-se – Ichigo Kurosaki!

Isaka brandia a Zangetsu contra os hollows. Era uma espada nova, mais bem elaborada que a primeira. Ele acabou com os hollows e Rukia, sem microfone, entrou com a farda colegial explicando como mudara totalmente o destino de Ichigo. Em seguida encenaram um flash back de Rukia, a cena de Memories in The Rain.

\- Ichigo, pare! Você não tem mais condições de lutar! – Ela o segurava pelos ombros.

\- Não! Não acabou ainda! Eu ainda posso lutar! – Ele gritava na direção do hollow que era interpretado por um taiin.

Os olhos dele começaram a fechar-se e o corpo perdeu a força. Caiu em cima de Rukia, que ainda o segurava, e o abraçou para suportar seu peso, em seguida virando-o e deitando a cabeça dele em seu colo. Ela olhou o rosto dele, sorrindo com ternura. O som da chuva estava presente.

\- Pra continuar respirando, esse idiota deve ter mesmo muita energia espiritual. Por não morrer hoje Ichigo... obrigada - a cena terminava ainda com o som da chuva.

A platéia gritou emocionada com a interação deles dois, deixando Takuya, que observava dos bastidores, louco de felicidade. Momentos depois o hollow era morto por Ishiin, também interpretado por um taiin.

Agora Rukia falava do quanto a harmonia, os sentimentos de aproximação, amizade, ciúme e semelhança deviam ser desnecessários para os shinigamis. Logo apareciam Renji e Byakuya e Ichigo voltava à cena. Quando ele já estava no chão, Rukia, depois de inúmeras tentativas em vão de correr até ele, finalmente se soltava e o chutava, voltando em seguida para a Soul Society. Isaka novamente soltava o grito estridente de dor, decepção, desespero. Ouviu as vozes de Zangetsu e Yoruichi. Junto com os demais shinigamis, iniciou mais uma performance de Bleach. Asuna sem microfone, deixando a platéia pasma. Nessa canção Rukia apenas permaneceu ajoelhada entre os shinigamis.

Após a decisão sobre o destino final de Rukia, Gin provocava Byakuya, Aizen e Renji conversavam e Ichigo invadia a Sereitei e derrotava Ikakku. Depois dos shinigamis conversarem entre si, Rukia iniciava Semai Sora, surpreendendo a platéia pela falta do microfone. Sua voz ressoava mais alto do que as vozes que tinham o auxílio do microfone. Ichigo jurava salvá-la e lutava com Renji, que implorava que Ichigo a salvasse. Aizen tentava matar Momo e Hitsugaya e Momo lembrava da carta de Aizen.

\- Lá está o shinigami de cabelo laranja! Espere! Parado aí!

\- Vocês são mesmo teimosos! – Por entre a platéia, Ichigo era perseguido pelos taiins, e fazia Hanatarou de refém, com a Zangetsu em seu pescoço.

O garoto gritou histericamente, um grito agudo, que fez a platéia rir. Ele tremia enquanto Ichigo o mantinha refém. Logo os dois saíram correndo, fugindo dos taiins. Zaraki interrogava Ikakku, ferido, à respeito de Ichigo. Hanatarou contava a Ichigo sobre o que Rukia lhe falara sobre ele, o quanto ela parecia triste, e pedia que Ichigo a salvasse. Zaraki chegava disposto a matar Ichigo e Hanatarou corria para a Torre da Penitência.

\- Eu vim para... Te matar!

Os taiins iniciavam uma canção sobre a sede de luta de Zaraki. Cenas depois Momo gritava ao encontrar Aizen morto e Gin tentava confundi-la, fazendo-a enfrentar Hitsugaya e Kira. As cenas passavam e os shinigamis se dividiam entre os que estavam confusos, os que tentavam confundir, os que queriam salvar Rukia e os que queriam sua morte. Logo Rukia e Ichigo se reencontravam.

\- Como sempre você não escuta nada do que eu digo.

\- É claro! Tudo o que você diz são só preocupações comigo.

Depois de Yoruichi levar Ichigo á força, Momo se voltava contra Hitsugaya, Ichigo treinava para alcançar o bankai e Renji lutava com Byakuya. Logo Ichigo derrotava Renji e Rukia era provocada por Gin no caminho da execução. Os shinigamis começavam a se mover para ver a execução. Rukia falava brevemente de sua vida nos últimos meses e os shinigamis começavam a cantar The Dark of The Bleeding Moon. Mais uma vez Asuna e Miki deixavam a platéia surpresa sobrepondo suas vozes, sem microfone, em uma canção de volume tão alto. Ao término da canção, as luzes apagam e Ichigo aparecia sozinho no palco, cantando Furitomenu Ame e falando sobre sua mãe, com uma expressão extrema de tristeza e dor. A certo ponto da canção, enquanto cantava sua voz falhava propositalmente, como se chorasse. Logo eles cantavam Yureru Soul Society. Os shinigamis começavam a lutar entre si e Renji fugia com Rukia, que emocionava a todos cantando Hitori Ja Nai. Ichigo, com o bankai, lutava com Byakuya e o derrotava. A Soul Society virava um campo de batalha onde inimigos e aliados se confundiam, as notícias dos assassinatos cometidos se espalhavam. Aizen se preparava para fugir com Gin e Tousen. Rukia estava no chão junto com os feridos. Aizen a ergueu pelo colar vermelho em seu pescoço e a perfurou brutalmente, atirando-a no chão com violência. Depois da fuga, Byakuya contava toda a verdade a Rukia e o esquadrão quatro cuidava dos feridos.

–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segundo dia, Live Bankai Show Code 001. Nas primeiras cenas, os shinigamis já cantavam Bleach e logo Ichigo iniciava seu solo de Kore ga Kurosaki Ichigo da ze. Quando ele terminou, apontou para Rukia, que imediatamente começou Song For You junto com Yoruichi e outros shinigamis. Seguiram com a Death Song e a bem sincronizada Explosion, que arrancou gritos e mais gritos da platéia. Um tempo depois, Momo e Aizen cantavam. Momo saiu do palco, deixando Aizen com Hitsugaya e Byakuya, que cantaram Silent Wish, também amada pela platéia.

\- A estrela da peça chegou – dizia Gin quando eles terminaram de cantar, deixando a platéia animada e Hitsugaya furioso – Eu preciso de alguém para cantar comigo. Uma pessoa está faltando.

\- Eu não vou cantar.

\- Tem certeza disso Hitsugaya taijou? É aquela música.

\- Isso é um problema – Ele disse se virando para Gin.

Os produtores acharam que seria uma ideia daquela vez fizessem uma brincadeira com Bengara Koushi, deixando alguém cantar no lugar de Harumi. Eles decidiram no Jo Ken Po. Primeiro Aizen cantou, deixando a platéia louca de emoção, depois a canção foi repetida com Renji, que afinou a voz para imitar Harumi, fazendo todos se torcerem de rir e em seguida, Hitsugaya o fez, também fazendo todos rirem, até mesmo por ele não saber onde se colocar no final da canção para agradecer e correr de um lado para o outro. Depois de Bengara Koushi, na qual Momo aplaudiu Aizen enlouquecidamente, ela, Gin e Hitsugaya ficaram no palco.

\- Cantando com todo mundo... faz eu sentir que nós esquecemos sobre o que está acontecendo na Sereitei – comentou Gin.

\- Falando nisso... nós realmente não temos tempo pra fazer isso – falou Momo.

\- Hinamori ainda tem um desentendimento comigo – Hitsugaya fez a platéia rir – e a culpa é sua – ele olhou zangado para Gin e a platéia riu novamente.

\- Já que é assim... quer acertar as coisas? Hinamori-chan... – Gin ameaçou puxar a zampakutou e os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

\- Hinamori, não revide! Se você revidar vai estar indo contra as ordens!

\- Acha que eu me importo com algo assim?! – Gin perguntou do nada e começou a cantar.

“Essas ordens realmente são certas?

Quem decide o que é certo e o que é errado?

Onde está a verdade?

Você sabe onde ela está?”

Ele parou de cantar e olhou para Hitsugaya, se aproximando dele em seguida e apontando para a própria cabeça enquanto falava.

\- Aqui... aqui é o único lugar onde...

\- Cala a boca! – Hitsugaya disse, olhando com raiva.

Gin parou por alguns segundos e ergueu a cabeça parecendo confuso.

\- Hun? – Ele questionou, se curvando e olhando para Hitsugaya, a platéia riu mais uma vez

\- Você é um idiota? Por que você começou a cantar alto de repente? – Perguntou Hitsugaya.

\- Por que eu ouvi a frase disparada? – Ele perguntou rindo.

A platéia continuou rindo e Hitsugaya ameaçou matar Gin.

\- Não, Shiro-chan! É contra as ordens!

\- Acha que eu me importo com algo assim?! – Gin gritou mais uma vez e começou a cantar.

Percebendo seu erro, Momo cobriu a boca com as mãos e arregalou os olhos. Hitsugaya a olhou, mas sem conseguir ficar zangado com ela e em seguida olhou para Gin que cantava enlouquecidamente.

\- Eu disse pra calar a boca!

Gin novamente parecia confuso e Momo sem saber o que fazer a respeito, saía do palco. Irritado, Hitsugaya gritou por Kira e mandou que ele tomasse providências em relação a Gin. Ele recusou, por ser seu tenente.

\- Você é um tenente. Eu sou um capitão. Quem é superior?

\- Capitão Hitsugaya.

\- Certo. Então faça alguma coisa sobre ele. É uma ordem!

\- Não! Mesmo se for contra as ordens...

\- Acha que me importo com algo assim?! - Gin gritou e começou a cantar novamente.

Kira cobriu a boca com as mãos, desesperado por ter dito a frase disparada. Hitsugaya se irritou com ele.

\- Eu estou cansado disso. Estou indo embora.

Gin se virou, parando instantaneamente de cantar ao constatar que Hitsugaya tinha se retirado e mais uma vez arrancou risadas da platéia, que riu ainda mais quando ele fingiu estar furioso com Kira, chegando perto dele, estreitando os olhos e fazendo-o tremer, depois disse que era mentira, que tinha funcionado e saiu. A platéia gritou entusiasmada. Com a saída de Gin, Kira cantou junto com Renji, Ikakku e os taiins Zattsu Otoko, no final todos os shinigamis entraram no palco. Ichigo e Rukia deram continuidade falando de como se conheceram e como irritavam um ao outro.

\- Pequena! Pequena! Pequena!

\- Você ainda está na escola secundária!

Começaram Utoshi Yattsu. Depois de algumas lembranças de quando Rukia fora questionada por as garotas afirmarem que ela gostava de Ichigo, esta cantou Chiisana Yasuragi, mais uma vez emocionando todos os presentes. Yoruichi cantava Tatakai ni Hitsuyou na Mono e Renji derrotado, implorava para que Ichigo salvasse Rukia. Depois de passarem por Runkongai no Kioku, Owaranai Tatakai, a linda performance com lanternas de Mou Hitotsu no Chijou e Soukonka, Momo, Kira e Renji, na academia shinigami cantavam Tsuki no Oshiete Kure. Em seguida, a platéia morreu de rir com alguns atos bobos dos taiins e depois Ichigo e Rukia emocionaram a platéia com Te Wo Tsunagou.

“Nós vamos construir o amanhã de mãos dadas

A palma da minha mão se lembra do calo que eu não vou deixar ninguém apagar”

A platéia gritou enlouquecidamente, fazendo que Takuya pulasse de alegria nos bastidores. Os outros shinigamis fizeram barulho no fim da canção, quando eles afastaram as mãos, ressaltando a interação de sentimentos entre Ichigo e Rukia, o que deixou ambos envergonhados e Ichigo irritado.

\- Calem a boca! Passem logo pra próxima música!

Eles cantaram maravilhosamente Kawaranai no Kimochi. Depois, Rukia anuciou Bleach Soul Shout e The Other Side of a Limit. Eles finalizaram com The Dark of The Bleeding Moon e Hona Sainara, na qual Ichigo aproveitou para insultar Gin, que deixou o insulto de lado e terminou o show animadamente comandando a canção.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terceiro dia, Live Bankai Show Code 002. Os taiins entraram pela platéia avisando que o show iria começar. As cortinas abriram e os shinigamis apareceram, alguns em cima da parte luminosa do palco, que subiu de dentro do chão, e começaram cantando Bleach Soul Shout. Depois Isaka conversou um pouco com a platéia, Rukia chamava sua atenção desesperadamente e ele se preocupava por ela estar pálida, o que fez a platéia gritar emocionada. Os shinigamis se revoltam pela presença dos três capitães traidores e conversavam entre si com loucuras e provocações, fazendo a platéia morrer de rir. Depois de uma longa conversa, Aizen, Gin e Tousen cantaram Catharsis of Eternity. Em seguida um grupo de shinigamis andava pela platéia conversando e divertiam a platéia. Momo oscilava entre defender e não defender Aizen.

\- Depois de ver o capitão Aizen cantar todo animado eu me senti feliz como eu me sentia antes... Mas uma parte de mim fez eu me sentir com raiva. Por que eu estou tão feliz como uma idiota? Mas o capitão Aizen cantando é tão amável que eu fiquei encantada... – ela dizia com um sorriso bobo – Mas não importa quão linda é a voz, eu até me senti bêbada! É como se não fosse eu mesma!

Depois de mais conversa cantaram High Risk, No Return e Ichigo conversava com Renji.

\- Quando o Aizen aparece, elas gritam “Kyaaa”. Quando Byakuya aparece, é “nii-sama”! Quando Renji aparece... nada.

\- Ei! Ei! – Ele se revoltou - é verdade – a platéia ria.

Depois de todos rirem da cara de Renji e dele e Ichigo disputarem atenção, ele fez a platéia gritar o nome de Ichigo, que cantou Ore Wa Kurosaki Ichigo Ni Naru. Depois Renji fez todos gritarem o nome dele e cantou também. Rukia entrou reclamando que os dois estavam usando a platéia para conseguir atenção, mas a mesma fez todos gritarem seu nome e depois de Ichigo reclamar com ela, cantaram Tsuyosa to Egao wo Tabanetara. Hitsugaya, Momo, Aizen e Matsumoto falavam sobre aniversários no aniversário de Hitsugaya e cantaram Fuyu no Hanabi e Hitsugaya brigou com Aizen.

\- Aizen... quando eu te agradeci antes... o meu bom senso voltou! Voltou agora mesmo! – Gritou furioso, virando-se para Aizen e Momo o repreendeu.

Depois de Matsumoto colocar um ponto final na discussão, Gin apareceu.

\- Você pensou em mim agora há pouco, não foi Rangiku? – Ele disse de forma doce.

\- Gin! Baka... – ela o olhou nervosa e se aproximou dele, fazendo sinal de silêncio e Hitsugaya a questionou, ainda mais irritado – Gin, eu vou te matar! – Ela o olhou furiosa e depois se virou com um sorriso para Hitsugaya, dando-lhe um empurrãozinho – Capitão... está tudo bem!

Eles relembraram a brincadeira feita com Bengara Koushi no 001.

\- Eu não quero lembrar do Abarai cantando – comentou Hitsugaya.

\- Foi muito engraçado, mas eu já tive o suficiente – disse Momo.

Eles cantaram Bengara Koushi e em seguida vieram Zattsu Otoko e muitas cenas depois a conhecida Kaien no Omoide e Josei Shinigami Kyoukai. Depois a platéia vibrou enlouquecidamente com Mou Hitotsu no Chijou e o solo de Isaka em Where is My Body, na qual ele dançou com os taiins e deixou todos encantados. Enceraram aquele show magnífico com Ichigo convidando-os para ouvir uma coletânea de canções imensamente amadas por todos. No Clouds in The Blue Heavens, Yureru Soul Society, The Dark of The Bleeding Moon, Bleach, Kawaranai Kimochi e Hona Sainara. Em Bleach, Ichigo corria por entre a platéia. Ele e Rukia estendiam a mão um para o outro enquanto cantavam e ele voltava ao palco.

“BLEACH! Acredite no amor, no futuro e em nada mais. BLEACH! Continue a acreditar e você terá o poder para mudar o destino. BLEACH!”

Cantaram alegremente Kawaranai Kimochi.

“Mesmo se as coisas não podem mudar

Eu não quero perder esses sentimentos imutáveis”

Gin correu para o centro do palco e cantaram a canção final. Hona Sainara. Ao final da canção, os shinigamis invadiram a platéia, cantando.

“Amanhã será definitivamente melhor”

Terminaram de cantar e comemoraram aos gritos de alegria da platéia. Despediram-se e deixaram o palco. Nos bastidores, todos estavam enlouquecidos de alegria com o sucesso de mais um show realizado. Não imaginavam a triste notícia que estaria por vir no último show daquela turnê.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0kY_RURxKs
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cl8MplVivs0&feature=related
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Kkc73aGf6U&feature=player_embedded
> 
> *O próximo capítulo será melhor, nele começam os problemas. Por favor, não deixem de ler.


	22. O último show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui começa o fim da fic. Acho que terá 30 capítulos ou um pouco mais.

Era o quarto dia do último show. Mais uma vez, cedo, estavam todos ali para se arrumarem. O clima já não estava tão pesado, mas a tristeza ainda era evidente.

{Flash Back}

Eram 14 horas. Por alguma razão desconhecida, Takuya mandara reuni-los no salão de reuniões e parecia que o que tinha a dizer não era bom. Estavam todos sentados, Isaka estava estranho, sua expressão sempre sorridente não estava em seu rosto.

\- Bom, eu não queria dizer isso hoje, nesse último dia de show em Osaka, mas acho que é o certo a fazer. Nós estamos trabalhando juntos há mais de um ano. Estou ciente que cada um aqui ama Bleach, mas que também há aqueles que gostariam de trabalhar em outras coisas também e vocês sempre tiveram essa liberdade de saírem se fossem chamados ou se quisessem. Eu estou muito triste em dizer que, apesar de o Burimyu continuar, nós teremos um novo Ichigo.

Todos eles ficaram perplexos e chocados, especialmente uma certa baixinha ruiva. Como assim?

\- Tatsuya-san foi chamado pelos diretores de um outro musical, que por sinal o interessa, em Tokyo. Se ele aceitar, nós teremos um novo Ichigo em alguns meses. Está sendo difícil pra mim dizer isso agora, eu confio em vocês e sei que apesar de doer muito, isso não vai interferir na qualidade da performance de vocês hoje, mas achei que tinham o direito de saber que possivelmente serão as últimas vezez que Tatsuya-san sobe com vocês ao palco. Agora, temos que voltar ao trabalho – ele se retirou, visivelmente triste.

Estavam todos calados e sem reação. Se recusavam a absorver aquilo. Em segundos os mais íntimos de Isaka viraram-se para ele, questionando-o.

\- É realmente um musical que me interessa e eu ainda não sei se vou aceitar trabalhar com eles. Mas a chance de acontecer é grande, é algo em que eu gostaria de trabalhar tanto quanto o Burimyu. Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora, tem pessoas esperando pra nos ver mais tarde e elas não querem nos ver tristes.

Eles levantaram-se e depois de conversar com as incontáveis pessoas que o abordavam, finalmente ele pode sair. Todos começaram a dispersar-se para se arrumar. Já com o kimono shinigami, ele entrou naquela sala de teste, onde estivera da primeira vez ali, onde a conhecera, não queria encará-la ainda, tinha medo de ver a tristeza nos olhos dela. Sabia que ninguém entrava ali nos dias de show, estavam usando as outras salas de som, o salão, as salas de maquiagem... Ele olhou para o exato lugar onde estiveram sentados naquele dia, para a cabine de som... suspirou e se permitiu chorar. Silenciosamente, tentava livrar-se daquele aperto incômodo no coração de ter tido que revelar aquilo a eles. Havia pensado em sumir de repente, mas seria muito cruel. Seu coração ainda estava dividido entre os dois trabalhos e entre deixar aqueles que aprendera a amar ali ou não.

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela já vestia o kimono shimigami. O procurou pelo estúdio, sem achá-lo. Sabia que ele devia estar em algum lugar chorando como muitos ali já o faziam, inclusive ela. Kumiko a viu passando pelos corredores, seu rostinho infantil também triste, queria consolar Miki, mas não a impediu, sabia onde ela podia estar indo. Miki continuou seu caminho até chegar àquela sala, que por sorte era não só vazia, mas os corredores a sua volta também. Entrou. Ele estava lá. Fechou a porta.

\- Tat...?

Ele se virou, chorando. Aproximou-se e segurou as mãos dela, fitando-as. A abraçou. Ela o envolveu também, apertou-o com força e libertou suas lágrimas. Ele encostou o rosto em sua cabeça e afagou seus longos cabelos ruivos. Por longos dois minutos ele apenas chorou. Ela fazia o mesmo, silenciosamente. Respiraram fundo, tentando se acalmarem. Quando as últimas lágrimas deixavam seus olhos, finalmente puderam falar.

\- Eu já disse antes que gosto muito de Bleach e amo todos vocês, mas há outras coisas em que quero trabalhar. Me perdoem por deixá-los.

\- Nenhum de nós quer que você vá, mas se isso te faz feliz... nenhum de nós quer que você perca essa nova chance.

\- Lembra de tudo que conversamos sobre ligações? Eu não sei porque, mas quando te encontrei aqui naquele dia... pareceu que eu encontrei alguém que tinha procurado a vida toda, por algum motivo, embora eu não tenha a mínima ideia de qual. Eu vou embora, mas se estamos mesmo ligados, vamos nos encontrar de novo. Eu vou mandar notícias, vou vir visitar vocês quando puder.

\- Vai ser muito doloroso nos próximos musicais entrar aqui todo dia e não escutar sua voz alegre como sempre. Se quer saber, quando te encontrei aqui... senti uma felicidade intensa, que também não sei de onde veio. Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, mas quero que você siga seu coração, porque só temos uma vida pra fazer isso.

\- Acho que devemos ir agora. Vamos entrar naquele palco mais tarde e dar o melhor de nós. Não vamos nem pensar que é um dos meus últimos shows. Eu quero você sorrindo, eu vou entrar sorrindo e direi o mesmo aos outros. As pessoas que estarão nos esperando não querem ver tristeza.

Eles se soltaram. Não choravam mais, embora as marcas das lágrimas ainda estivessem em seus rostos. Enxugaram os olhos e saíram dali. Miki se dirigiu a sala das garotas, o clima estava meio pesado ali também. Kumi também havia chorado e mesmo as que se seguraram estavam tristes.

Ele entrou na sala dos garotos, alguns estavam abatidos, outros choravam. Takashi morria de rir tentando não chorar com aquilo, mas não aguentou e o chorou enquanto o abraçava.

{Fim do Flash Back}

Aquilo havia acontecido no último dia em Osaka. Estavam em Tokyo, no último dia da turnê daqueles quatro dias. Apresentariam dentro de algumas horas o Live Bankai Show Code 003. Já não doía tanto, mas em pensar que seria a última vez com ele no papel de Ichigo, a tristeza batia em cada um.

\- Eu também não estou cem por cento feliz hoje, mas não pensem nisso. Só... entrem e arrasem mais uma vez. Eu sei que vocês podem fazer isso, mesmo naquele dia, fizeram um show excelente.

Haruki estava aprontando as câmeras para mais tarde. Muitos deles já estavam com o figurino completo. Ela já era Rukia, estava sentada ao lado dele, obervando-o. Os demais se distribuíam pelo estúdio, acertando os últimos detalhes. Logo já estavam entrando em palco.

Começaram cantando uma parte de No Clouds in The Blue Heavens, com as luzes apagadas. Escutaram a voz de Isaka gritando numa interação com a platéia. Os shinigamis começaram a entrar em duplas ao som inicial de The Dark of The Bleeding Moon, fazendo a platéia gritar bastante a cada dupla que aparecia destacada pela luz na escuridão do palco. Rukia apareceu sozinha no centro. Todos gritaram ainda mais, vários taiins entraram no palco correndo de um lado para o outro em fileiras, do meio deles, de repente, surgiu Ichigo, que saltou para a frente do palco e começou a erguer-se, enquanto levantava a Zangetsu. Ele a apoiou no ombro direito, eles cantaram a primeira palavra, Bleach. Duas pequenas explosões nos lados do palco e iniciaram a canção. Quando terminaram conversaram com a platéia. Depois de um tempo de conversa, no qual Ichigo parou Renji, que novamente tentava desesperadamente conseguir atenção, cantaram Hallelujah Goodbye. Terminaram e Hanatarou chamou a atenção para que todos mantivessem suas lanternas coloridas em mãos para Yuzurenai Mono Hitotsu.

\- Nii-sama, você está com a sua também? – Rukia lhe perguntou de forma gentil.

Ele ergueu a lanterna para que ela visse, enquanto abriu um lindo sorriso, que fez todos se derreterem. Não era todo dia que se podia ver Byakuya sorrindo. Depois cantaram lindamente Kawaranai Kimochi, Hisagi cantando com a lanterna, como se fosse um microfone e Hitsugaya fazendo voz de fundo, deixando a canção mais bonita. Deixaram o palco e Byakuya ficou sozinho. Yoruichi entrou brincando com ele e deixando-o furioso e sendo aplaudida por suas acrobacias. Os dois cantaram e dançaram juntos Mamagoto Onigoto Hakarigoto. As shinigamis entraram e após um breve diálogo cantaram Josei Shinigami Kyoukai, o que deixou Byakuya irritado. Elas saíram deixando-o sozinho.

\- Hisana... Rukia está ficando rebelde – ele comentou, fazendo todos rirem.

Kira apareceu dando uma olhada a sua volta e chamou os demais shinigamis. Eles entraram todos de óculos escuros e com a parte superior do shuhakusho suspensa em seus ombros. Era uma reunião da associação masculina de shinigamis. Renji deteu Byakuya, que tentava sair, e lhe deu um óculos escuro. Eles conversaram bastante por alguns minutos e cantaram Otokomichi. As shinigamis voltaram no final junto com Hanatarou e Kira ficou envergonhado. Momo se dirigiu a Hitsugaya.

\- Hitsigaya-kun... no meio de todos eles, você parece se destacar – e saiu.

Ele ouviu as risadas do público enquanto virou a cabeça, refletindo sobre o real significado das palavras dela. Os shinigamis começaram a se retirar.

\- Hitsugaya taijou... – Renji tentou chamá-lo, mas ele o interrompeu.

\- Cala a boca! Agora eu sou um destaque... – Ele disse ironicamente se referindo a seu pouco tamanho e saiu furioso.

Ele sumiu do lado do palco e escutaram algo parecido com vidro quebrando. Renji e Hisagi já se viravam para Kira e Byakuya quando ouviram mais vidro quebrando. Ficaram surpresos por alguns segundos enquanto todos riam e finalmente se viraram para encontrar Kira ajoelhado no chão, se escondendo com seu shuhakusho e com uma cara triste. Byakuya disse algo a Kira, que assentiu, e se retirou. Kira, Renji e Hisagi cantaram e dançaram mais um pouco e saíram. Depois de Bengara Koushi, Isaka entrou cantando Furitomenu Ame, mostrando toda a dor de Ichigo.

“Uma chuva fria continua a cair

As nuvens negras cobrem tudo (...)

Em meu coração, a chuva sempre sempre sempre sempre sempre continua a chover

Desde aquele dia... a chuva semrpe continuará a cair”

Raios de luz da Lua invadiram um ponto do palco, onde iluminaram Miki, que com sua voz doce cantou Semai Sora.

“Eu devia estar acostumada a ver esse céu

As bordas da janela o fazem menor (...)

Nem mesmo a luz da manhã chega a esse lugar

Eu até esqueci de como o céu azul é”

Ela cantou a frase “Nenhuma nuvem no céu azul”. O cenário se iluminou e o céu escuro se tornou azul claro. Ela e Isaka começaram a cantar Te Wo Tsunagou.

“Por causa da dor nós entendemos um ao outro (...)

De mãos dadas

A vista da cidade ao pôr-do-sol

Nós vamos construir o amanhã de mãos dadas (...)

A minha mão se lembra do calor que eu não vou deixar ninguém apagar”

Ao fim da canção, eles estavam lado a lado. Isaka abriu um grande sorriso para Miki, que retribui, antes de virarem de costas para a platéia. Depois de toda a emoção daquelas três canções, pararam para o “Concurso da Mentira”.

_– Momo-chan. Atrasei um relatório porque tinha muito trabalho a fazer e o capitão disse que eu merecia levar um puxão de orelha de alguém._

_Ouvindo isso, ela foi até ele e fingiu puxar fortemente a orelha esquerda dele. Kira gritou pulando desesperado._

_\- Ussô! Ussô! Ussô! – Agora ele parecia estar com raiva._

_Seus olhos adquiriram uma expressão de surpresa e ela o soltou, afastando-se. Kira a olhou, ela parecia extremamente triste e magoada._

_\- Não queria deixá-lo zangado Kira-kun... – estava realmente triste._

_\- Não fique assim Momo-chan... – ele preocupou-se._

_Ela riu e olhou pra ele._

_\- Ussô!_

_\- O que...?_

_\- Ussô – disse ainda rindo._

_Kira começou a rir também. Os dois morriam de rir juntos. Depois de pararem, viraram para a platéia, que ria e aplaudia, e fizeram uma reverência. Era vez de Hisagi e Soi-Fong._

_– Soi-Fong taijou? – Ele andava procurando por ela, sem ver que ela estava bem na sua frente, devido a sua baixa estatura._

_Ele continuou andando e chamando até colidir com alguém. Ele olhou para baixo e a viu. Depois se curvou pedindo desculpas._

_\- Desculpe capitã! Eu não quis fazer isso._

_Ela bateu nele, ele se virou com o tapa e pôs a mão no rosto._

_\- Ussô! – ele falou indignado._

_Agora Byakuya instruía um oficial sobre o que fazer se alguém tentasse se aproximar mais do que devia da sua irmã._

_\- Espero que esteja entendendo. Não é nada pessoal, apenas devo protegê-la._

_\- Sim capitão, entendo perfeitamente. O que devo fazer?_

_Byakuya se aproximou e colocou as mãos entre o pescoço e o rosto dele, liberando tanta energia espiritual que o jovem oficial gritou desesperadamente. Depois Byakuya o soltou, para o alívio do oficial, dizendo que era brincadeira, embora seu olhar dissesse o contrário._

_O concurso seguiu com Gin inventando mentiras para inúmeras pessoas, especialmente Hanatarou. Dos abstidores, Takuya morria de rir e agora veriam mentiras de Ikakku, Momo e Ichigo. Primeiro Ikakku e Momo tomaram a frente do palco e Ikakku fez Momo executar sua dança do Sorte enquanto ele cantava a estranha canção e depois ria de Momo. Momo chegou perto dele, tocou na sua cabeça e disse algo que fez todos rirem, mas deixou Ikakku indignado. Ichigo veio e Ikakku se afastou._

_\- Eu sou Momo._

_\- Momo? Eu sou Ichigo! – Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, apontando para ela e para ele, numa brincadeira com o significado de seus nomes: Momo, pêssego e Ichigo, morango._

_A_ _mbos ficaram super felizes e pularam na direção um do outro, batendo as palmas das mãos e gritando. Depois chamaram insistentemente Ikakku para vir até eles. Ele ficou muito desconfiado e começou a andar até eles devagar. Quando estava perto, os dois mandaram que ele parasse fazendo um sinal com a mão estendida. Ichigo e Momo se olharam rapidamente, olharam para Ikakku e disseram “Ussô!” Logo ele pe_ _rcebeu que aquilo era uma_ _vingança. E todos morreram de rir. O concurso seguiu com incontáveis mentiras de uns para os outros, entre as quais Unohana enganou muitos shinigamis dizendo que o diagnóstico feito por ela apontava doenças gravíssimas. Assim que se divertia com a cara desesperada do outro shinigami, ela dizia que era mentira. Agora veriam mentiras de Ichigo, Rukia e Byakuya._

_\- Rukia! – Ele olhou para ela de modo sér_ _io – não tem mais lugar_ _no meu armário_ _pra você_ _– cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado com uma expressão de seriedade e decepção._

_Ela o olhava sem dizer nada, muito triste e apreensiva._

_\- Na verdade... – ele falava agora, se virando um pouco para ela, mas ainda escondendo os olhos no teto e parecendo sem jeito, o que_ _arrancou_ _gritos da platéia – é mentira. Sempre vai haver um lugar pra você – finalmente olhou para ela e deu um pequeno sorriso, ao qual ela retribuiu, enquanto ambos recebiam um olhar furioso de Byakuya, que foi para perto deles._

_\- Ichigo! Tem lixo no Haori do nii-sama! Tire-o!_

_\- Ok – ele se abaixou para pegar, mas Rukia chutou sua mão._

_\- Como um humano sujo como você ousa tocar no meu irmão?! Vamos nii-sama! Me leve de volta a Soul Society!_

_Os dois saíram e Ichigo só ficou olhando ainda assustado e triste. Passados alguns segundos Rukia voltou, delicadamente puxou a cabeça de Ichigo para perto e encostou a testa na dele._

_\- Era mentira._

_Em seguida veriam mentiras de Renji e Rukia, Renji e Ichigo, Rukia e Gin._

_\- Rukia, eu tenho que dizer que... eu sempre gostei muito de você... – Renji se aproximava dela, que apenas o olhava – mesmo depois que nós crescemos... você já era linda e agora, ficou ainda mais feminina, bonita... – agora ele tinha a mão em cima da cabeça dela, a dois centímetros de tocá-la._

_Ele finalmente tocou na cabeça dela e disse “Ussô!” Ela deu um tapa no rosto dele, surpreendendo-o e fazendo com que ele imediatamente tocasse o local e tirasse a mão de sua cabeça. Ela se afastou enquanto lançava a ele um olhar mortal e escutava as risadas do outros, especialmente de Ichigo. O concurso seguiu com Renji implorando para Ichigo lhe fazer massagem, mas toda vez que Ichigo consentia e começava, Renji ficava irado e mandava que ele parasse como se Ichigo fosse o pior massagista do mundo. Depois de três tentativas, Renji apontou um ponto distante. Ichigo olhou e quando se virou para Renji seu rosto colidiu com o dedo indicador ainda estendido dele e Renji comemorou. Mas Ichigo, imediatamente, conseguiu fazer uma brincadeira com ele também. No final, se vingou fazendo a mesma coisa que Renji, que depois de aceitar a derrota estendeu a mão para Ichigo, que a apertou. Agora veriam a mentira mais esperada: “A vingança de Rukia.” Depois de mentir para algumas pessoas, Gin perguntou se alguém tinha algo a lhe dizer. Rukia levantou a mão e andou até onde ele estava. Sorridente, Gin a mandou prosseguir._

_\- Ichimaru taijou..._

_Ele se aproximou dela, que não o fitava, apenas olhava em frente de forma fria e revoltada._

_\- Eu não esqueci do que me fez na Torre da penitência. É incrível que ainda pareça não ter nenhum tipo de remorso pelo sofrimento que causou a mim e a outras pessoas. Eu devia me tornar uma mentirosa como você e me vingar. Não pensar o mesmo??!!! Um capitão deve levar seu trabalho a sério, sem brincar com o poder que tem. Ichimaru taijou, já que você não é esse tipo de capitão... você não merece estar aqui – com extrema rapidez, ela sacou a zampakutou e se virou, apontando a lâmina para ele e a platéia gritou, enlouquecida._

_Todos os outros shinigamis também sacaram as katanas e apontaram para ele. Ouvia-se o som metálico das zampakutous roçando com a bainha enquanto eram puxadas. Gin ficou apavorado enquanto todos eles se aproximavam com as zampakutous erguidas em sua direção. Terminou encurralado entre todos eles com a Sode no Shirayuki de Rukia em seu pescoço. Ela abaixou a zampakutou e ergueu o braço tentando alcançar a cabeça dele. Quando conseguiu, puxou-a para baixo, na sua direção, sua mão segurando o cabelo dele para que não se soltasse._

_\- Ussô! – Disse com um sorriso, próxima ao rosto dele._

_Gin riu de alívio enquanto ela soltava seu cabelo e lhe lançava um olhar mortal e se afastava, ao mesmo tempo que todas as zampakutous eram guardadas._

_\- Ichimaru taijou..._

_Ele a olhou ao ouvir seu nome._

_\- Da próxima vez que acontecer, minha abordagem não será uma mentira – e se virou afastando-se de um modo que a fazia parecer bem superior a ele._

_Ele ficou parado assustado com a ameaça enquanto os outros riam e aplaudiam e Rukia novamente lançava um olhar fulminante a Gin._

_\- Eu não sei o que dizer... – riu – todos vocês sacando as katanas! – Parecia indignado – eu vou me retirar! – Andou para o outro lado do palco._

_Rukia terminou vencendo aquela rodada do concurso da mentira._

_\- Rukia-chan, sua palavra, por favor._

_Ela fez um breve comentário sobre a vitória e depois cantou um trecho de Tsuyosa to Egao Tabanetara tentando fazer com que Ichigo, Renji e Byakuya dançassem. Ichigo se empenhou bastante embora sem sucesso. Byakuya também tentou, mas se saiu ainda pior. Renji nem conseguiu imaginar o que fazer. Quando terminou se virou para olhá-los. Olhava de um para o outro enquanto eles a encaravam com uma expressão perdida como se não entendessem nada. Mesmo assim, ela se curvou e agradeceu, sendo aplaudida._

Para terminar, cantaram Tear of The Flower, Oyasumi Nasai, a famosa Catharsis of Eternity, High Risk, No Return, a amada e magnífica Mou Hitotsu no Chijou e as conhecidas Song for you, Where is my body?, Yureru Soul Society, Bleach e finalizando, The Other Side of A Limit.

Os últimos minutos dele ali. A última canção que cantariam juntos, The Other Side of A Limit. Antes de começarem, Isaka falou algumas palavras, brevemente, mas ao fim delas todos eles estavam chorando ou perto disso, inclusive ele mesmo. Ele começou a cantar com a voz um tanto rouca por causa do choro, mas ele sorria. Os outros apenas o observavam. Eiji, ao seu lado, e Miki, do outro, tentavam a todo custo conter as lágrimas. Eiji, de braços cruzados, olhava para o chão. Miki mantinha uma das mãos no rosto. Aos poucos, os outros se aproximavam dele e também cantavam. Chegou a vez de Ichigo e Rukia. Miki conteve as lágrimas e caminhou para a frente do palco, olhando para baixo. Ele olhou em seus olhos, agora azuis, repletos de lágrimas. Ficando ao lado dele, que lhe abriu um grande sorriso, ela o olhou, inspirou fundo e começou a cantar com ele, as lágrimas marcando seu rosto. Pela primeira vez naquela canção a voz dele se destacou mais do que a dela, que cantava mais baixo por causa do choro. Logo ele e Takashi se encaravam sorrindo, mas também com a voz marcada pelas lágrimas. Cantaram todos juntos o refrão daquela canção pela última vez, com todo o coração. Choravam, mas sorriam, coloram toda a sua força e emoção naquele momento. Terminaram a canção sorrindo, enquanto aviões de papel voavam pelo palco.

“O outro lado de um limite

Eu vou continuar a lutar.”

Agradeceram e acenaram enquanto a cortina baixava. As cortinas tocaram o chão e Isaka entregou-se ao choro, dessa vez mais livre e desesperado, cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Agradeceu a eles, que o aplaudiam, e bateu palmas junto com eles. Ele voltou ao palco, sozinho, e agradeceu mais uma vez, enquanto jogava estrelas e corações de papel para a platéia. Voltou aos bastidores e foi novamente aplaudido, por muito tempo. Eles o agarraram e o atiraram ao ar três vezes, fazendo o mesmo com Miki em seguida. Filmaram um pouco mais nos bastidores, onde muitos ainda choravam.

No dia seguinte voltaram para Osaka. Foram para o estúdio e de lá para suas casas. Em poucos dias se reuniriam novamente para uma turnê do Burimyu na França e um show em Roma, onde teriam um novo Ichigo e treinariam por um mês, incluindo canções dos encerramentos e aberturas de Bleach. Antes de saírem, despediram-se de Isaka.

\- Tat-san, você é muito especial pra todos nós e cada um aqui, caso você não volte, vai sentir muito sua falta – Eiki lhe falava.

\- Não vamos poder trancar mais ninguém no armário juntos, nem mudar o set de alguém de lugar – Takashi fez os outros rirem, mesmo estando sério.

\- Vai ser muito difícil fazer o Renji discutir com outro Ichigo.

Todos eles prosseguiram falando algo. Ao final, muitos já haviam deixado o estúdio. Isaka conversava com Takuya em uma sala.

\- Lembre que ainda há tempo. Se você mudar de ideia e voltar logo, nós estaremos te esperando. Vamos estar em turnê na França. Quando voltarmos, se você estiver nos esperando, te aceitaremos.

\- Eu vou pensar bem. Mas não diga nada aos outros. Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer e não quero lhes dar falsas esperanças.

\- Não se preocupe. Não direi... caso você decida não voltar, saiba que eu duvido que eu vá encontrar alguém que incorpore tão bem o Ichigo como você. Você é muito carismático e é responsável por grande parte dos fãs do nosso musical. Espero que você fique bem em Tokyo.

Eles se despediram. Takuya continuou na sala organizando algumas coisas e fazendo ligações. Isaka saiu e fechou a porta. Ela estava ali lhe esperando. Sozinha, sinal de que todos os outros já tinham ido embora. Ela o olhava de maneira séria. Não havia ninguém no corredor além dos dois. Se abraçaram mais uma vez, como naquele dia em que ela soube que ele iria embora. Fecharam os olhos, abraçando apertado um ao outro. Quando se soltaram, sorriram verdadeiramente, embora segundos depois a dor tomasse seus olhos. Ele soltou as mãos dela e caminharam para a saída. Despediram-se de Chiyo e Hideki. Saíram juntos até certo ponto do caminho, porém, depois de uma última troca de olhares, logo separaram-se em direções diferentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lejsHspuLTM
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqkMk13vVgM&feature=player_embedded
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqzwuoDPbMs&feature=player_embedded


	23. O novo Ichigo

Estavam no primeiro dia de treino para a turnê da França e o show em Roma. Naquele dia conheceriam o novo Ichigo. Estavam treinando, esperando que ele chegasse. Ainda estavam tristes pela ausência de Isaka, já com dois meses, mas tentavam seguir em frente.

\- Você é leve como uma pena – dizia Eiji enquanto corria, carregando Miki nas costas.

Ela morria de rir enquanto Tuti filmava. Alguns conversavam, outros filmavam. Alguns minutos depois Takuya chamou todos para o salão de reuniões. Eiji colocou Miki no chão e junto com os demais, seguiram para o salão.

\- Hoje vocês conhecerão o novo Ichigo. Ele se chama Yuuichiro Hirata. Ele vai estar conosco nessa turnê da França e no show em Roma. Para o próximo Burimyu, nós provavelmente teremos outro Ichigo. Pode entrar, Hirata-san.

Ele entrou. Era muito parecido com Isaka, mas seu cabelo e seu olhar eram bem diferentes e ele parecia ser ligeiramente mais magro.

\- Olá, bom dia a todos. Eu sou Yuuichiro Hirata. Espero que possamos ter um bom relacionamento e fazer um ótimo trabalho juntos.

Ele era simpático e tinha a voz um pouco parecida com a de Isaka. Depois dele conversar com cada um, começaram a treinar a sério. Miki sentiu aquela tristeza voltar ao fitar os olhos dele. Sentiu saudades e o coração apertou de novo, mas nada podia fazer.

\- Ei, Miki-chan, vamos – percebendo a reação dela, Eiji tentou desviar sua atenção – se ficarmos parados nada sai do lugar.

Ela o seguiu. Horas mais tarde estavam sentados conversando com Yuiichiro.

\- Tatsuya Isaka? É um ótimo ator e cantor. Eu vi os musicais de vocês, são todos excelentes. Eu fico feliz por ter sido escolhido para substituí-lo... Me desculpem, sei que ainda sentem muita falta dele. Eu não devia estar falando dele agora, não é? Prometo dar o meu melhor como Ichigo, mas de forma alguma tomarei o lugar dele aqui, ele é um grande profisional e vejo que todos vocês gostam muito dele.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Sentimos muita saudade sim, mas temos que seguir em frente. Você é livre pra falar do que quiser aqui – ressaltou Eiji.

Ele refletiu por um tempo.

\- Takuya me disse que ele saiu pra trabalhar em outra coisa, não foi?

\- É, mas ele ainda vai decidir, não tem nada confirmado ainda. Até nós voltarmos a decisão dele pode ser qualquer coisa. Ele tem mandado notícias, disse que está bem, que está analisando o novo trabalho pra tomar uma decisão definitiva dentro do tempo que nós estivermos fora.

\- Ele me disse ontem que virá nos visitar quando voltarmos – um brilho esperançoso tomou os olhos de Miki.

\- Isso é ótimo, não vou continuar com vocês, mas nesse tempo ainda estarei por perto, poderei conhecê-lo – Yuiichiro abriu um sorriso.

\- Ele é muito legal e não importa o que acontece, está sempre sorrindo. Ele era muito próximo de todos aqui, mas especialmente de Miki-chan. Se quer saber algo sobre ele, pergunte a ela.

\- É mesmo? Conversavam bastante então? Os papéis devem ter aproximado muito vocês.

\- Na verdade... – ela não sabia se devia dizer aquilo – Desde antes de tudo isso começar, quando nos conhecemos, já nos dávamos bem.

\- Ótimo, isso ajuda muito no trabalho. Mas, e então? Conte-me mais sobre ele.

\- Ele realmente era uma pessoa muito doce e amável. E muito chorão também. Era sempre ele que chorava no final de todos os shows, junto com Rei-han.

Os três riram bastante com aquilo.

\- Quem é Rei-chan? É a Inoue?

\- Sim. Rei-chan é muito alegre e brincalhona como Takashi. Só que bem mais extrovertida que ele. Ainda sentimos muita falta dela.

Muitos já haviam deixado o estúdio àquela hora e eles conversaram até certo ponto, depois também foram embora. Estava indo para casa sozinha. Se acostumara a ter ele do lado, mesmo com sua insistência de que não era necessário acompanhá-la. Entrou em casa. Se dirigiu a seu quarto, olhou o coelhinho, Chappy, em cima da cama. Em cima da mesa, aquela mensagem.

“Eu quero que você seja muito feliz.”

Será que ela conseguiria? Dois ou três meses eram suficientes para descobrir que se sente falta de alguém? Ou se sente falta apenas da companhia dessa pessoa e que logo a dor vai passar? Ela queria saber se iria parar de doer. E se parasse? Sentiria a mesma felicidade imensa ao vê-lo de novo? Ou não sentiria mais nada? De quem seu coração sentia falta? O primeiro Ichigo do Burimyu ou Isaka? E mesmo que fosse de Isaka, deixaria de sentir falta dele? E mesmo que deixasse... ainda se sentiria feliz ao vê-lo? Ou não sentiria mais nada?

Se aprontou para dormir. Olhou as fotos que arrumara naquele dia em cima da prateleira. Continuavam lá, do mesmo jeito. A foto de Ichigo estendendo a Zangetsu em cima de todas as outras. Deu as costas a elas, decidindo deixar todos os problemas de lado naquele momento e dormir. Deitou e puxou as cobertas sobre si. Abraçou o Chappy fortemente e fechou os olhos. Levou alguns minutos para dormir, antes de tudo escurecer, ouviu as gotas de chuva lá fora baterem contra tudo que havia abaixo delas, como naquele dia, do seu aniversário. A chuva caíra momentos depois dele deixá-la em casa e ir embora. E ela adormecera sob o som da chuva, abraçando Chappy daquele mesmo jeito. Ela não acreditava em coincidências. A chuva estaria lhe dizendo algo ou querendo acalentar seu coração? Não sabia. Acreditava no destino, mas o futuro tinha infinitas possibilidades. Finalmente dormiu e não ouviu nem pensou mais nada.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era sábado, oito da manhã. Terminou de prender o cabelo e correu para atender as batidas na porta. Olhou através do olho mágico e sorriu. Abriu a porta o mais rápido que pode e abraçou a pessoa que entrava, com força, enquanto ambas pulavam de alegria.

\- Miki-chan!

\- Rei!

\- Saito Kumiko desu! – Kumi entrou em seguida.

\- Yoshii Rei desu!

\- Sato Miki desu!

Morreram de rir. Ela fechou a porta e sentaram-se no sofá.

\- Estava com saudades. Quero saber tudo! Me mostre!

\- Antes queremos saber como andam os novos trabalhos.

\- Muito bem. Fiquei triste por sair do musical e não ver mais vocês, mas tudo tem dado certo. Estou muito feliz.

Miki mostrou fotos a Rei, os DVDs ela já tinha. Ela ficou encantada, mas logo recebeu a triste notícia.

\- Como assim ele saiu? Vai mesmo ficar em Tokyo?

\- Não confirmou nada ainda, mas é quase certeza. Ele virá nos visitar quando voltarmos da turnê internacional – Kumi disse.

\- Eu vou vir de novo, quero revê-lo.

Mudaram de assunto percebendo o olhar distante de Miki. Sabiam o quanto os dois eram apegados. Passaram o dia juntas, saíram para se encontrar com os outros. Vibraram de alegria quando também reencontraram Naofumi e Itou. Passearam pela cidade até o fim do dia, quando Rei, Itou e Naofumi foram embora. Na segunda estavam treinando de novo. Miki aprendeu a cantar “Hanabi” para a turnê. Treinaram por um mês e logo estariam na França. Estavam todos animados. Queriam conhecer um pouco mais do país, saber como eram os fãs de lá, imaginavam como seriam os shows. Ficariam quinze dias, dos quais quatorze seriam para shows. No dia da chegada ficariam livres para conhecer o lugar. Era uma pena que certas pessoas não estivessem ali, mas tentariam aproveitar.

\- Primeira turnê fora do Japão. Conheceremos um novo país e um novo público. Vamos todos nos esforçar para fazer o máximo – Takuya dizia alguns dias antes da viagem – Tanto vocês que estão aqui desde o começo quanto Yuiichiro-san que é novo no elenco. Confio em vocês, dará tudo certo.

Eles acentiram felizes e foram para o ensaio geral, todos com o figurino.


	24. França e Roma

Estavam em Paris, seria o primeiro show no dia seguinte. Saíram do hotel para conhecer um pouco a cidade e tirar fotos. Espalharam-se pela cidade, voltariam no fim da tarde. Takuya os advertiu de terem o cuidado de não se machucarem nem sofrerem nenhum mínimo acidente. Ele sempre dizia aquilo antes dos shows e nos treinos também.

\- Nada de carregarem uns aos outros nas costas hoje. Muito menos correndo. A performance de Rukongai no Kioku não é hoje nem é na rua, é amanhã naquela casa de shows. Tentem ser discretos e não serem reconhecidos ou não vão aproveitar o passeio. E evitem cantar enquanto estão fora. Não se chamem pelos nomes dos personagens, não que vá impedir que alguém os reconheça, mas dificulta.

Eles assentiram e depois de se agasalharem, saíram. Passaram o dia andando pelos pontos turísticos da cidade, tirando fotos, tendo o cuidado de cumprir as advertências de Takuya. Foram reconhecidos por alguns fãs, eles tentaram sim não serem reconhecidos, para evitar uma possível bagunça em algum ponto da cidade, mas era inevitável. Algumas pessoas eram fãs demais, eram capazes de perceber suas presenças por um mínimo detalhe. Deram autógrafos e tiraram fotos, tentando serrem discretos. Ao fim daquele dia divertido, um pouco de tristeza bateu aos corações. Aquele que mais amava tudo que aconteceria no dia seguinte não estava ali, por uma dúvida do coração.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois daquela turnê foram para Roma, onde participariam do Japan Anime Live. O palco tinha uma entrada no centro e duas escadas do lado, que levavam para um patamar mais alto, onde havia uma tela enorme que transmitiria as cenas para facilitar o entendimento e a visibilidade da platéia. Também seriam mostradas legendas. Também ocorreriam apresentações de outros animes/mangás famosos, como Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist e One Piece. Bleach era um dos mais esperados.

Antes de entrarem foram mostradas algumas cenas do anime na tela, saga Soul Society e Hueco Mundo, enquanto alguém cantava Rolling Star de Yui, presente e Bleach. Entraram. A tradiconal cena de quando Ichigo e Rukia se conheceram e estavam rodeados por incontáveis hollows. Antes de Rukia passar os poderes a Ichigo, ela mesma puxava a zampakutou e atacava todos os hollows que via a sua frente. A situação de inverteu e os hollows a atacaram, agredindo-a várias vezes. Ela caiu no chão e ouviu-se a voz de Ichigo.

\- Me dê essa espada shinigami!

\- Não sou shinigami. Sou Rukia Kuchiki.

\- E eu sou Ichigo Kurosaki!

Enquanto destruía os hollows com a zampakutou, Yuiichiro cantava Bleach. Ele cantava muito bem e sua voz era parecida com a de Isaka quando falava, notando-se uma pequena diferença, claro.

\- Mas o que há com aquela zampakutou?

A certo ponto, Miki começava a cantar com ele. Na movimentação, Isaka era melhor do que ele, mas ainda assim Yuiichiro fazia um bom trabalho. Os fãs gritaram como loucos quando acabaram a canção. Seguiram com a tradicional história da Soul Society. Rukia entrou, agora com a farda colegial, falando sobre os sentimentos humanos, que os shinigamis não deveriam ter e sobre Ichigo, ela sorria quando falou dele. Cantou Chiisana Yasuragi.

Renji e Byakuya entraram em palco para levar Rukia, logo depois dela terminar de cantar Chiisana Yasuragi. Todos gritaram ainda mais com a entrada dos dois.

\- Renji?!

\- Você estava pra se tornar uma das mais brilhantes shinigamis, Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo apareceu e começou a lutar com Renji. Logo foi ferido e caiu no chão. Renji se preparava para um golpe fatal. Rukia o agarrou impedindo-o. Ele a atirou com força no chão. Byakuya apareceu. Ichigo, ferido por Renji e Byakuya, rastejou no chão, agarrando o Haori do nobre. Rukia tentava desesperadamente soltar-se de Renji, que a segurava com força, depois dela impedi-lo de matar Ichigo. Após um breve diálogo, Byakuya o ameaçou.

\- Parece que você não quer muito esse braço.

Num ato de desespero, Rukia se soltou e correu até eles, chutando o braço de Ichigo.

\- Como um humano imundo ousa tocar no meu irmão? Nii-sama, me leve de volta à Soul Society e deixe-me pagar por meus crimes. Duvido que tenha problema em deixá-lo assim. Naturalmente, ele irá parar de respirar e sua vida irá se extinguir.

\- Rukia?! Que brincadeira é essa?! Olhe pra mim!

\- Fique quieto! Você vai morrer, então fique quieto e viva o quanto puder. Se você... fizer um mínimo movimento... se tentar vir atrás de mim... eu nunca vou perdoar você! – Ela falou à beira das lágrimas e saiu.

Yuiichiro caiu novamente no chão, virando-se para cima em seguida. Passados alguns milésimos de segundo, gritou. Um grito alto, estridente, desesperado. Logo ouviu a voz de Urahara e Yoruichi querendo ajudá-lo. Momentos depois, ele invadia a Soul Society, jurando salvar Rukia e os taiins o perseguiam. Desenrolaram a trama da saga Soul Society. Ichigo agora lutava com Renji, enquanto os demais shinigamis cantavam e também lutavam entre si. Renji, derrotado, gritou o nome de Rukia e começou a cantar Rukongai no Kioku. Logo Rukia estava salva e os espectadores gritavam e aplaudiam o show.

Em um momento do show, Miki cantou Hanabi do Ikimono Gakari, canção presente no anime. Foi brilhante.

Depois do show, houve uma entrevista com os participantes, que conversaram entre sim, todos imensamente felizes pelo sucesso.

\- Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia outros animes terem um musical também – falava o Naruto.

Ele tinha a mesma cara de travesso do personagem, o que o deixava extremamente bem no papel.

\- Então Takuy-san é o diretor. Muito bem, pode nos contar como surgiu essa ideia magnífica de transformar Bleach em musical?

\- Primeiramente, conversamos com o autor da série, Tite Kubo-san, e depois de pensar um pouco, ele também achou que seria uma boa ideia.

A entrevista seguiu por algumas horas, tiraram fotos, receberam alguns fãs e deixaram a casa de shows. No dia seguinte estavam voltando para Osaka, felizes pela turnê e imaginando o que viria pela frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjBkrA_eh80&feature=related
> 
> Esse vídeo, ao menos, pra mim, é a melhor parte do Japan Anime Live. O grito do Ichigo foi fantástico. *--------* E sempre que escuto Miki cantando Chiisana Yasuragi, eu quase choro. Ç.Ç


	25. Presságio

Ainda estavam todos radiantes pelo sucesso da turnê na França e do show em Roma. Já estavam em Osaka outra vez. Haviam relatado tudo que aconteceu a Isaka, que ficou imensamente feliz por eles, apesar de não ter participado. Ele viria visitá-los, mas ainda não havia dito quando. Yuiichiro, como avisado, depois de voltarem, os deixou para trabalhar em outras coisas. Ele era parecido com Isaka e tinha a voz parecida, sua performance fora muito boa, seria difícil encontrar de novo alguém tão parecido e bom quanto o primeiro Ichigo. Takuya tinha pessoas em vista, mas ainda não confirmara nada.

\- É uma pena que ele tenha saído – comentava Tuti, estavam todos almoçando num restaurante.

Junto com Tuti estavam Miki, Kumi, Eiji, Eiki e Shuji. Os demais se distribuíam em outras mesas. Uma semana se passara desde a volta para Osaka.

\- Já foi difícil substituir Tat-san. Yuiichiro-san era muito parecido e trabalha bem. Não vai ser fácil encontrar de novo alguém tão parecido pra manter o mesmo modelo de apresentação.

\- Takuya-san está se esforçando pra achar alguém que ao menos tenha a voz bem parecida com a de Tat-san ou Yuiichiro-san ou de Morita-san – disse Eiki.

\- Rukia, quando nosso Ichigo vem nos visitar?

\- Não sei ainda nii-sama, ele não deu notícias ultimamente.

Os demais riram da encenação.

\- Rei-chan, Itou-san e Naofumi-san virão também quando ele vier, mas realmente ainda não sabemos quando – Kumi falou.

Uma parte deles estava com um visual diferente. Miki, Kumi, Eiji, Shuji e Takashi tiham cortado o cabelo. Takashi parecia ainda mais criança com o cabelo mais curto, Kumi parecia uma bonequinha. Miki ficara com uma aparência mais travessa. Eiji e Shuji pareciam mais jovens.

\- Será que Eles mudaram a aparência também?

\- Não faço idéia Eiji.

\- Você ficou com uma cara de levada com esse cabelo mais curto.

\- Hahahahaha.

Os demais riram junto.

\- É verdade Miki-chan – Eki disse.

\- Kumi-chan parece uma bonequinha com o cabelo assim – ela falou, olhando-a.

Kumi sorriu, mas por alguns segundos escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Seu cabelo agora esbarrava nos ombros, num corte reto, com a franja acima dos olhos. O cabelo naturalmente negro contrastando com a pele branquinha. Estava linda.

\- Tem razão, ficou linda. E ainda mais fofinha – comentou Takashi, que apareceu do nada com um dos taiins, filmando todos ali.

\- O que é isso Takashi-kun? – Ela riu e escondeu o rosto mais uma vez.

\- Não tem porque se esconder, eu fui sincero – ele afastou as mãos dela do rosto.

Ela sorria. Ele sorriu de volta e saiu com o taiin, continuaram filmando.

\- Olha... Kumi-chan... – Miki falou, olhando-a, num tom de brincadeira.

Os outros enfatizaram aquele momento também.

\- Chega. Parem com isso – ela ria.

\- Tudo bem, deixem Kumi-chan em paz – falou Tuti.

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava sentado no banco de uma praça em Tokyo, saíra do seu suposto novo trabalho há alguns minutos. Ele teria apenas alguns dias para tomar uma decisão. Ainda estava confuso e sentara-se ali para pensar e decidir o que fazer. Havia também outras decisões que tinha que tomar, como um dia para ir visitar os companheiros, ele prometera visitá-los quando voltassem da França.

Estava indo para casa sozinho. Se acostumara a ter ela do lado antes de ir para sua própria casa, mesmo com a insistência de que não era necessário acompanhá-la. Entrou em casa. Estava ali temporariamente enquanto tomava uma decisão, muitas coisas suas deixara em Osaka, levando apenas as mais importantes. Se dirigiu a seu quarto, olhou o leãozinho, Kon, em cima da cama. Em cima da mesa, aquela mensagem.

“Eu quero que você seja muito feliz.”

Será que ele conseguiria? Dois ou três meses eram suficientes para descobrir que se sente falta de alguém? Ou se sente falta apenas da companhia dessa pessoa e que logo a dor vai passar? Ele queria saber se iria parar de doer. E se parasse? Sentiria a mesma felicidade imensa ao vê-la de novo? Ou não sentiria mais nada? De quem seu coração sentia falta? Rukia ou Miki? E mesmo que fosse de Miki, deixaria de sentir falta dela? E mesmo que deixasse... ainda se sentiria feliz ao vê-la? Ou não sentiria mais nada?

Se aprontou para dormir. Olhou para um álbum de fotos, feito pela própria produção do Burimyu, que deixara em cima da prateleira. Estivera olhando-o momentos atrás. Fotos de todos eles, com e sem figurino. Decidiu deixar todas as dúvidas dolorosas de lado naquele momento e dormir. Deitou e puxou as cobertas sobre si. Colocou Kon sentado do lado do travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Levou alguns minutos para dormir, antes de tudo escurecer, ouviu as gotas de chuva lá fora baterem contra tudo que havia abaixo delas, como naquele dia, do aniversário dela. A chuva caíra momentos depois dele deixá-la em casa e ir embora, por sorte chegara em casa a tempo de não se molhar. E ele adormecera sob o som da chuva, com Kon ao seu lado, daquele mesmo jeito. Ele não acreditava em coincidências. A chuva estaria lhe dizendo algo ou querendo acalentar seu coração? Não sabia. Acreditava no destino, mas o futuro tinha infinitas possibilidades. Finalmente dormiu e não ouviu nem pensou mais nada.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou no dia seguinte com a luz do Sol brilhando mais forte, embora o chão permanecesse molhado pela chuva da noite passada. A dúvida a respeito de muitas coisas ainda agredia profundamente seu coração, mas tomara uma decisão, como tinha que ser feito. Depois de tomar café, ligou para Eiji, comunicando que iria visitá-los em breve, que seria uma surpresa e poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Tinha um motivo para não revelar que viajaria para Osaka no dia seguinte. Estava a pouco mais de quatro meses longe. Antes de encontrar todos tinha que esclarecer duas coisas, com duas pessoas diferentes. Ambos, assuntos importantes. Estava seguro a respeito de uma de suas decisões. Tinha medo da outra, mas tentaria.

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Ele disse que virá em breve, mas não falou qual o dia. Disse que quer nos fazer uma surpresa.

\- Sério? Será que vai aparecer por aqui junto com Rei-chan, Itou-san e Naofumi-san?

\- Não faço ideia do que se passa na cabeça dele. Talvez apareça de repente no estúdio pra nos ver treinando. Takuya-san disse que já há uma ideia para o próximo musical, que é muito boa, que teremos pessoas novas no elenco além do Ichigo e quer colocá-la em prática assim que puder.

\- Realmente, a cabeça dos nossos roteiristas trabalha muito rápido.

\- É verdade. Takuya está se esforçando para achar alguém que faça Ichigo da melhor maneira possível. Ele não quis falar nada ainda da história quando perguntei, mas disse que na nova performance a relação entre Ichigo e Rukia terá um destaque importante e que algo muito grave acontecerá com Rukia.

\- Nossa... espero que eu não tenha que morrer em alguma cena.

Os dois riram. O que ela não imaginava, nem ele, é que Rukia teria que morrer mesmo, mas que no fim de tudo, as coisas de alguma forma ficariam bem.

\- Eu tenho que sair agora. Ja ne.

\- Tudo bem. Ja ne – ela desligou.

Estava sentada na cama. Acordara há pouco tempo. Arrumou a cama e levantou para sair do quarto. A janela aberta fazia o vento soprar na direção da prateleira onde ela deixava as fotos do Burimyu. Apesar do vento, nunca nenhuma das fotos voara dali, estavam divididas em duas pilhas. Quando atravessava a porta do quarto, sentiu algo voar e bater nos seus pés. Se virou e apanhou a folha de papel fotográfico. Era a foto de Ichigo, estendendo a Zangetsu. Sempre que olhava aquela foto em um momento difícil sentia que ele lhe dizia para não dar ouvidos aos empecilhos, pegar a espada e lutar. Por que aquela foto fora atingida e levada pelo vento? Justo aquela foto. Por mais forte que estivesse o vento, nada nunca voara daquela prateleira. Pensou que até parecia um presságio, até por estar falando dele com Eiji minutos antes. Ainda confusa, colocou a foto de volta no lugar e saiu do quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa parte em que a foto voou é real, mas aconteceu comigo. Da primeira vez em que fiz cosplay da Rukia. Eu estava saindo do quarto depois de pegar meu kimono. EU ia a um evento e ñ queria competir no desfile cosplay, porque nesse mesmo evento, o meu grupo e outros bons cosplayers foram descaradamente injustiçados. Mas eu estava em dúvida, porque cosplay é um pedaço da minha alma. Quando eu saía do quarto, essa foto voou para meus pés e senti que Ichigo, com a espada estendida, me olhando dizia pra eu dar as costas as que me injustiçaram, pegar a espada e lutar. Eu decidi na última hora entrar na competição e fiquei em primeiro lugar. *------------*


	26. Onde está o coração

Era sexta-feira. Chegara bem mais cedo ao estúdio. Takuya a chamara por telefone desculpando-se por pedir que ela comparecesse mais cedo.

\- Miki-chan, deixaram algo na recepção hoje de manhã, junto com nossa correspondência.

Ele lhe estendeu uma flor de cerejeira, uma fita de um rosa tão delicado quanto o de suas pétalas estava amarrada na flor, com apenas uma palavra: Miki. Ela pegou a flor.

\- Não faço ideia de quem a enviou. Isso significa algo pra você?

\- Takuya-san... por favor, eu sei que começamos a reunião em algum tempo, mas preciso sair. Juro voltar assim que possível. Vou tentar não demorar.

\- Tudo bem, se é tão importante... e ainda há tempo suficiente até a reunião. Pode ir.

\- Obrigada – ela sorriu e se retirou.

Correu para a saída e em alguns minutos estava no parque Tennoji. Estava ainda fechado e vazio àquela hora. Procurou por ele em volta. Estava sentado em um dos bancos que ficava na frente da entrada do parque. Àquela hora só havia os dois ali. O banco estava sombreado pelas árvores. Ele ergueu os olhos e levantou, abrindo um grande sorriso ao vê-la. O cabelo castanho estava mais curto. Ela devolveu o sorriso e correu na direção dele. Se abraçaram. Ele a tirou do chão por alguns segundos e a soltou. Sentaram-se.

\- Foi você.

\- Gostou dela?

\- Sim... obrigada.

\- Você cortou o cabelo, continua linda.

\- Você também... – ela falou com sinceridade – por que não disse que viria hoje?

\- Eu avisei que seria uma surpresa. Pensei muito e decidi o que fazer.

\- O que vai ser então?

\- Antes de eu dizer... tem algo que preciso te falar. Estou tremendo de medo, mas vou te falar.

O coração dela acelerou. O que seria?

\- Você sabe que nos damos muito bem desde quando nos conhecemos. Passamos um bom tempo juntos e conhecemos um ao outro. Nos tornamos grandes amigos, bem além de companheiros de palco. Eu sempre pensei se toda a alegria que sinto ao seu lado é por você ou pela Rukia... – disse de uma vez.

O coração dela falhou. Ela sempre tentara entender se a alegria que sentia ao lado dele era por ele ou por Ichigo.

\- Pensei muito mesmo e sempre tive o cuidado de separar as coisas. Você não é a Rukia, você é Miki. E ultimamente, percebi que quando penso nos meus momentos mais felizes nos últimos anos, quem vem à minha cabeça não é a Rukia, é você.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, aliás, sabia, mas as palavras não saíam. Queria dizer exatamente as mesmas coisas a ele. Também nunca tivera coragem, talvez por medo da reação e porque ainda era cedo de mais. Ele a olhou rapidamente, muito nervoso.

\- Desculpe... – desviou o olhar.

\- Não... – tomou coragem de responder.

Ele a olhou.

\- Tudo que você disse agora... é exatamente... a mesma coisa que eu te diria. Também pensei muito sobre isso por muito tempo... e também sempre tentei separar tudo. Quando lembro de quando me senti mais feliz, quem vem à minha cabeça não é Ichigo... é você.

\- Verdade?

Ela olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Agora ambos tinham os corações prestes a explodirem, não sabiam como prosseguir. Então ela também pensava nele. Não estava sozinho. Ele deveria continuar? Decidiu que sim. Não podia enterrar tudo com palavras vazias depois de revelar aquilo.

\- Miki... – olhava-a nos olhos – posso ser algo mais pra você? Não Ichigo e Rukia... Tatsuya... e Miki. Eu e você.

Ela hesitou por alguns segundos enquanto pensava sobre aquilo. O que deveria fazer? Pensou com o coração e inspirou profundamente. Sentia insegurança, mas o medo do arrependimento era maior.

\- Sim... não eles... nós dois.

Ele a puxou para perto e a abraçou. Ela retribuiu. Se abraçaram forte enquanto sentiam o coração um do outro bater violentamente e o rosto esquentar. Levaram alguns minutos para se acalmarem e ainda assim o coração continuava descompassado. Afrouxaram o abraço e ficaram calados. Ele a olhou e se aproximou. Hesitou por um instante. Ambos estavam tremendo. O lugar continuava deserto.

\- Eu posso...? – Sussurrou.

Ela o encarou e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta. Pôs uma mão atrás da cabeça dela e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, suavemente. Separaram-se após alguns segundos. Encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito e continuaram de olhos fechados. Cerca de dez minutos depois continuavam abraçados. Ele mantinha a cabeça dela encostada em seu ombro.

\- Eu farei tudo pra te deixar feliz, sempre – ele prometeu.

\- Farei o mesmo.

Os corações de ambos explodiam de felicidade, insegurança, timidez, conforto. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tentando desviar aquele momento por um instante, até que se acalmasse, ela lembrou de perguntar a respeito da decisão dele.

\- Você disse que tinha tomado uma decisão.

\- Tomei. Pensei muito durante todos esses dias, tanto no trabalho quanto em todos vocês. Decidi vir sem avisar pra fazer surpresa pra você e outra pra todos. Vamos voltar ao estúdio agora. Eu vou dizer a Takuya que vou ficar.

\- Vai?! – Ela perguntou, abrindo um grande sorriso.

\- Vou, pequena.

\- Que bom! – Ela continuou sorrindo e o abraçou muito forte, sendo igualmente retribuída.

Eles voltaram ao estúdio. Pensavam não só em comunicar a decisão de Isaka, mas em como comunicariam de sua nova condição aos companheiros. Eles iam notar alguma coisa, iam perguntar, então por que não falar a verdade? Não havia motivo para esconder. Entraram no estúdio, uma hora e meia depois de Miki ter saído, e encontraram Takuya em sua sala.

\- Então você foi buscar o Tatsuya-san... Não disse que viria. Queria nos fazer uma surpresa?

\- Sim – ele sorriu – eu já sei o que fazer.

\- E então? – Olhou-o de forma séria.

\- Eu quero ficar com vocês.

\- Isso é ótimo! – Ele sorriu, radiante – temos nosso Ichigo de volta! Vou agora mesmo devolver seu nome aos contratos!

\- Obrigado.

\- Olhando essas caras, parece que vocês têm algo mais a me contar.

\- É muito embaraçoso – ele disse.

\- Vamos. Você tem coragem suficiente pra morrer de chorar depois dos shows, na frente de todo mundo. Nos conhecemos há muito tempo, não sou só seu diretor, somos amigos. Pode contar, ficará entre nós.

\- Bem... eu e Miki... – o coração começava a falhar de novo, devido ao nervosismo – eu acabei de pedi-la em namoro há alguns minutos e ela disse sim – ambos sorriam.

\- Eu achava mesmo vocês muito próximos... – estava surpreso – meus parabéns aos dois – sorriu, enquanto apertava as mãos de ambos - Mas... eu não devia estar perguntando isso... mas isso não se deve só a seus personagens, não é? Tenham certeza de não estarem confundindo as coisas, vai evitar machucados futuros.

\- Não Takuya-san – ela disse – pensamos muito sobre isso, muito mesmo, também achamos que podíamos estar nos confundindo e sempre tentamos separar as duas coisas. Ichigo e Rukia são uma coisa. Nós dois somos outra.

\- Muito bem, isso foi prudente... estou me sentindo pai de vocês.

Os três riram.

\- Bom, agora vocês tem essa nova condição. Já sabem que isso não pode interferir no trabalho.

\- Sim – disseram juntos.

\- Pretendem dizer isso logo aos companheiros? Logo estarão todos aqui pra reunião. Inclusive, nosso Ichigo da turnê internacional, que embora não vá continuar conosco, virá à reunião para se despedir de todos e ele quer conhecer você Tatsuya-san.

\- Vamos contar a eles sim. Vamos pensar em como fazer isso. E... também quero conhecê-lo. Eu soube que ele fez um ótimo trabalho e que parece comigo.

\- De fato, embora não seja tão perfeito no papel como você, ele foi ótimo. Agora... se quiserem podem sair um pouco. Ainda temos uma hora até a reunião para o novo musical.

\- Obrigado, Takuya-san.

\- Obrigada. Vamos na casa de Haruki e voltaremos antes da hora marcada.

\- Tudo bem, mais uma vez, felicidades pra vocês.

Agradeceram mais uma vez e saíram, dirigindo-se a casa de Haruki. Ela ia tocar a campainha quando ouviram barulhos dentro da casa. Parecia alguém gritando e caindo em seguida.

\- Volta aqui! – Escutaram.

Se entreolharam e ela tocou a campainha.

\- Já vou!

Alguns segundos depois, Haruki abriu a porta e eles dois morreram de rir. Haruki tinha o cabelo assanhado e estava coberto de espuma, segurava o patinho de borracha de Tenshi na mão direita.

\- Oi. Não foi tão engraçado pra mim.

Riram mais ainda e entraram.

Tenshi apareceu na frente deles, molhado e coberto de espuma, se sacudiu. Eles se encolheram.

\- Entenderam agora? Eu caí correndo atrás dele.

Depois de longos segundos, conseguiram parar de rir.

\- Então esse é o Tenshi.

\- É... Espera aí! Tat-chan!!!! Você voltou!! – Sorriu – por que não me disse nada?! – Perguntou a Miki.

\- Eu também não sabia. Ele queria fazer uma surpresa. E fez, ele será o Ichigo de novo.

\- Sério?! UUUUHUUUU! – Ele pulou de alegria e Tenshi correu para seus pés abanando a cauda.

\- Agora eu te pego, cachorro levado! – Agarrou o cãozinho, que ficou frustrado com sua captura – desculpem, tenho que terminar de tentar dar banho nele. Venham comigo.

Foram para um pequeno quintal no fundo casa. Ele colocou Tenshi de volta em uma bacia e começou a tirar o shampoo do pêlo dele.

\- Temos outra coisa pra te contar.

\- O que?

\- Nós dois estamos namorando.

\- O QUE?!!! – Ele a olhou, de olhos arregalados – eu sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer e você ignorava todas as minhas indiretas – ela apontou para ela, sorrindo.

\- É sério? – Isaka perguntou.

\- É – ela disse.

\- Nossa! Tão de repente... Meus parabéns! – Ele estava radiante – eu daria um grande abraço em vocês, mas coberto de água e espuma assim é melhor não.

Riram. Ele terminou de dar banho em Tenshi e novamente lutou com o cãozinho, que se recusava a receber o ar quente do secador e se sacudia a toda hora. Conversaram mais um pouco e saíram para a reunião, deixando Haruki arrumando a bagunça feita por Tenshi.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entraram no estúdio, já encontrando algumas pessoas. Os primeiros que viram foram Eiji, Kumi e Takashi, no salão de treino. Havia outros, mas estavam em outros lugares.

\- Ei! Tat-san! – Eiji gritou do outro lado.

Ele e Miki correram até lá. Fizeram uma festa ao vê-lo de novo e o abraçaram, todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Que?! Temos nosso Ichigo de volta! HUU! – Gritou Takashi, enquanto pulava.

Depois do momento de alegria, decidiram contar logo a eles três.

\- Nós temos algo a dizer – Isaka falou.

\- Eu e Kumi também, mas contem logo.

\- Nós dois... estamos namorando.

\- Eu e Kumi também! – Ele ficou surpreso.

Ambos os casais desejaram felicidades um para o outro.

\- Agora Aizen não pode tirá-la de mim – ele envolveu os ombros dela e ela riu.

\- Eu já esperava por isso... mas ainda não consegui assimilar – Eiji disse.

Algum tempo depois, todos estavam ali. Takuya os chamou na sala de reuniões e todos bateram palmas, fazendo festa novamente quando viram Isaka e quando Takuya anunciou sua volta ao Burimyu.

\- Eu também quero anunciar a volta de Rei-chan, Itou-san e Naofumi-san ao nosso musical.

Os três entraram e foram aplaudidos. Correram até Isaka e trocaram algumas palavras. Não se viam há muito tempo. Sentaram-se e Takuya voltou a falar.

\- Podem matar as saudades mais tarde. Hoje, Yuiichiro-san está aqui para se despedir. Tatsuya-san, esse é quem o substituiu na nossa última turnê.

Eles se cumprimentaram, notando o quanto eram parecidos e que suas vozes também eram um pouco parecidas, conversaram um pouco e até fizeram algumas cenas de Ichigo. Takuya voltou a falar.

\- Eu também quero pedir palmas para nossos dois casais, recentemente unidos, Takashi-kune Kumi-chan, e Isaka-san e Miki-chan.

Os que ainda não sabiam ficaram alguns segundos surpresos, em silêncio, mas logo abriram um grande sorriso e bateram palmas, desejando os parabéns.

\- Agora você não pode tirá-la de mim, Aizen! – Takashi falou, encarando Kengo.

\- E você não pode fazer mais nada, Byakuya “nii-sama” – Isaka disse olhando para Shuji, fazendo voz fina em “nii-sama”.

Todos morreram de rir. Depois de alguns minutos de comemoração, seguiram com a reunião para o novo musical. Se chamaria “Akari Tsuki”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS.: O nome real do Burimyu 9 não é esse.


	27. Comemoração

Terminada a reunião, ao meio dia, foram a um shopping almoçar, todos juntos. Havia muito para comemorar. Miki ligou para Haruki, que os encontrou na ala de alimentação do shopping. Haruki fez fotos com uma câmera que levou. Estava sentado na frente de Miki e Isaka.

\- Eu tô muito feliz mesmo! Me sinto irmão da Miki... serei parente do Tat-chan! – Ele sorria entusiasmado.

\- Vai com calma Haru-chan, você falando faz parecer que nós estamos casando – ela disse rindo.

\- É a lógica que isso aconteça um dia não é?

Ambos coraram. Ainda estavam sem jeito com aquilo.

\- Eu tava só brincando, não fiquem pensando nisso. Vamos aproveitar. Tat-chan está de volta, será o Ichigo de novo. Rei-chan, Itou-san e Naofumi-san também voltaram. Minha equipe foi contratada de novo. Vocês dois e Takashi e Kumi estão namorando. E eu consegui ficar vivo depois de dar banho em Tenshi.

Os que estavam na mesa riram com a mudança brusca de assunto no comentário dele. Relembrando os velhos tempos, Itou pôs o chapéu de Uraharana cabeça e começou a andar por entre as mesas, carregando Soul Candys nas mãos.

\- Miki-chan, Haru-chan e Tatsuya-san... que honra ver meus clientes de novo depois de tanto tempo… - ele encenava – gostariam de comprar Soul Candys para separarem seus espíritos do corpo.

Riram. Itou era perfeito no papel de Urahara. Ele acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo e seguiu para a próxima mesa.

\- Rei-chan, Naofumi-san... não gostariam de separar seus espíritos do corpo?

\- Não... obrigado.

Rei riu enquanto ele saía. Depois do almoço, passearam pelo local. Havia uma loja da Shonem Jump ali. Entraram e sentiram-se muito satisfeitos vendo o RMB Saien como parte do papel de parede. Foram reconhecidos pelos fãs que estavam presentes e mais uma vez se dispuseram a mais uma sessão de autógrafos e fotos. Conheceram alguns cosplayers, que tinham os mesmos personagens que eles e deixavam claro o quanto os admiravam e os tomavam como inspiração.

\- Nós estamos realmente felizes por encontrar vocês aqui – Isaka tomou a frente – e saber que somos fonte de inspiração. Como eu disse na performance do The All, nossa gratidão por vocês é imensa. O carinho que vocês nos dão nos leva a seguir em frente.

Os fãs se continham, claro, mas por dentro estavam prestes a explodir de alegria por encontrar o elenco do Burimyu inesperadamente ali. Os atendentes da Shonen pediram a gentileza de que, aproveitando que estavam todos ali, autografassem a parte do papel de parede onde estava a grande foto do Saien. Eles se juntaram em frente ao papel de parede, já autografado, para Haruki tirar fotos. Primeiro ele tirou só do elenco e um dos atendentes tirou outras com Haruki e os fãs também. Miki prometeu aos fãs postar as fotos no seu blog. Depois de comprarem alguns artigos de anime/mangá e saírem, ainda deram mais uma volta pelo shopping. Era sábado. Deixaram o lugar por volta das cinco da tarde e foram para suas casas.

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estavam abraçados na frente da casa dela. Ele afagava seus cabelos negros, agora mais curtos, lhe dando um ar ainda mais jovem do que ela já tinha.

\- Foi tão divertido hoje, Takashi-kun... – ela dizia, retribuindo o abraço.

\- Foi mesmo. E adorei meu chapéu novo.

Ela riu. Havia dado um chapéu a ele, sabia que ele gostava.

\- Tenho algo pra você também. Seria covardia minha não retribuir.

Eles se soltaram e ele tirou a bolsa das costas. Abriu-a e tirou um boneco de pelúcia de dentro. Entregou-o a ela. Era um boneco de Hitsugaya.

\- Aaahhh... ele é lindo! E muito fofinho. E mais baixinho que você. Hahahahaha.

\- Ei! Assim não vale.

Ela continuou rindo e o abraçou. Ele retribuiu e calou o riso dela, beijando-a. Após alguns segundos separaram-se e ele sorriu.

\- Até logo, princesa – deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dela.

\- Até – disse sorrindo e abraçando o bonequinho.

Ele colocou a bolsa de volta nas costas e esperou-a entrar em casa para enfim se afastar.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- A história desse novo musical é muito interessante, mas vai ser meio pesado. Rukia vai ter que morrer...

\- Eu nunca me imaginei fazendo uma cena de morte pra Rukia. Vai ser triste.

\- Mas Takuya-san disse que o nii-sama dará um jeito nisso no final.

Ela riu.

\- É pra ser feliz, mas... por que engraçado?

\- Imagino você chamando Shuji de nii-sama e ele dando uma de Seshoumaru revivendo os mortos.

\- Nii-sama? Posso testar depois de amanhã.

Riram juntos.

\- Hoje Haruki me entregou umas fotos que tirou no nosso último Live Bankai 003. Aquele seu irmão adotivo atrevido tem algumas que nós não temos - ele riu.

Estavam abraçados, sentados num banco de uma praça, perto da casa de Miki. Ele a mantinha perto a fim de protegê-la do vento gelado. Já era noite. Tinham uma linda visão de todas as luzes da cidade. Ele mostrou a ela uma foto da última vez que cantaram The Other Side of A Limit. Ele sorria para ela, que chorava, olhando-o. Lembrou daquele momento, doera muito, embora depois dos últimos acontecimentos, a lembrança daquela dor estivesse distante, quase como se não tivesse existido. Ela olhou a foto por algum tempo e Isaka a virou. Tinha algo escrito.

“Meu céu não terá mais nuvens, sua luz atingirá meu coração, a chuva será extinta. Se você parar de derramar essas lágrimas e abrir um sorriso para mim.”

\- Eu queria te dizer isso naquele dia... mas eu não consegui.

\- Que lindo. Não sabia que tem esse dom com palavras. Mesmo assim... obrigada por ter sorrido. Eu nem sei como consegui cantar naquela hora. Só você pra fazer todo mundo chorar antes mesmo do fim do show.

Ambos sorriam, olhando a foto novamente.

\- Posso acrescentar algo mais agora.

Ele puxou uma caneta do bolso, virou a foto novamente e abaixo daquelas lindas palavras escreveu mais uma.

“Aishiteru”

Ela sorriu. Tirou do bolso o origami negro de borboleta, que fizera durante o passeio no shopping. Puxou de outro bolso uma caneta prateada, escreveu nas asas da borboleta a mesma palavra e deu o origami para ele, que abriu um grande sorriso e abraçou-a mais forte, beijando os cabelos dela, enquanto sentia as mãos pequenas envolvendo sua cintura.

\- Vai ficar tarde. É melhor irmos pra casa.

\- Eu vou te levar e depois vou embora.

Soltaram-se e ele a puxou pela mão em direção a casa dela. Chegaram em frente a porta e ela a destrancou, mas antes de entrar virou-se novamente para ele. Por dois segundos, a timidez ainda presente entre eles quase os bloqueou. Abraçaram-se uma última vez e dessa vez foi ela a beijá-lo. Deu-lhe um selinho e depois se soltaram. Ele se afastou, enquanto acenava, quando ela já entrava em casa. Acenou de volta e entrou. Ele virou-se e seguiu seu caminho.

Trancou a porta e foi para seu quarto, deixando a foto na estante junto à foto que havia voado para seus pés naquele dia. Olhou-a e sorriu, verdadeiramente feliz. Um ano atrás nunca imaginaria estar naquela situação agora. Era incrível como a sua vida num momento era uma coisa e em um segundo, com uma simples troca de palavras e gestos se revertia em outra. Pegou o notebook e sentou na cama, abraçando Chappy. Checando seus e-mails, encontrou o de Haruki, ele avisara que mandaria as fotos daquele dia. Ela morreu de rir com as fotos que ele mandara da sua tentativa de sobreviver ao dar banho em Tenshi. Depois viu as fotos do passeio. Todos juntos na ala de alimentação, Itou caracterizado de Urahara oferecendo Soul Candys, depois na loja da Shonen Jump, uma foto de Takashi e Kumi, sentados em um dos bancos na entrada, abraçados e sorrindo, lindos. E uma foto que Haruki tirava perto da hora de saírem. Ela enlaçava o braço de Isaka, estavam muito próximos, e ambos sorriam. Sorriu com a foto, ao mesmo tempo pensando sobre aquela decisão. Se fora correta. Depois repreendeu-se por pensar tanto, ela pensara o suficiente durante meses, se continuasse daquele jeito acabaria enlouquecendo e nada daria certo entre eles.

Para acabar com aquela confusão interior, pensou em seu coração. Ele estava bem e feliz, então ela também ficaria. Salvou as fotos e como prometido, postou a foto com os fãs no blog.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas atrás: reunião.

\- Bom, esse é o nosso nono Burimyu, chamado Akari Tsuki. Uma história original nossa, que não vem do anime nem do mangá. Uma Lua vermelha aparece em Karakura e uma série de assassinatos de shinigamis, sem explicação, se inicia. Nós teremos dois novos membros no elenco, que vocês conhecerão em breve. Eles vão interpretar os personagens Haruka e Iruma, que será o vilão, autor dos assassinatos. Eu explicarei o restante da história quando os quatro estiverem aqui, na segunda-feira.

\- Assassinatos de shinigamis? Perguntou um dos taiins – quer dizer que todos nós morreremos?

Todos riram com aquilo, até Takuya.

\- Sim, além de não saberem a que esquadrão pertencem vão morrer e reviver para interpretar seus papéis aleatórios. Iruma precisa de muito sangue shinigami para alcançar seu objetivo e quanto mais sangue a zampakutou vermelha dele consegue, mais a Lua fica vermelha. E agora, a parte triste, que não é tão triste assim porque Shuji-san... Byakuya-sama dará um jeito nisso no final de tudo.

Depois da onda de riso, olhavam para ele, esperando.

\- Ichigo hesitará em ferir um humano, Iruma, por sentir uma imensa força de vontade nele, o que acaba dando uma brecha para que ele se liberte de Rukia, que acaba sendo morta... Não me olhem com essas caras, me deixem terminar. Esse musical desenvolverá mais a fundo a relação entre Ichigo e Rukia. Após sua morte, Ichigo se sentirá terrivelmente culpado, terá um diálogo com Byakuya e vai cantar “Eu luto para proteger Rukia”.

Takuya explicou a história superficialmente e alguns métodos de como iriam trabalhar, deixando os detalhes para quando conhecessem os dois novos atores. Terminada a reunião, os liberou.


	28. Como nos velhos tempos

Como nos velhos tempos, estavam todos espalhados pelo estúdio, treinando, filmando, cantando ou conversando. Estavam em uma espécie de aquecimento enquanto aguardavam a chegada dos quatro novos atores. Eles não demoraram e Takuya os chamou.

\- Esses são nossos quatro novos integrantes. Shinya Niiro será nosso vilão, Iruma. Ayano será o hollow fantasma, Haruka. Nishijima será Ukitake e Ishizaka será Shunsui.

\- Muito prazer em conhecê-los, eu estou lisonjeado por poder trabalhar com vocês - disse Shinya.

\- Prazer em conhecer a todos. Também me sinto honrada em ter sido chamada para me integrar a esse elenco. Eu tenho acompanhado o trabalho de vocês todo esse tempo e vocês tem feito sempre um trabalho maravilhoso.

\- Eu me sinto realmente muito feliz por ser integardo no elenco – falou um sorridente Nishijima.

\- Darei o meu melhor para que façamos um bom trabalho juntos – falou Ishizaka.

Após as apresentações, Takuya seguiu explicando mais um pouco sobre a história dos dois.

\- Eles são amigos desde a infância. Ambos de um mesmo orfanato, que pega fogo e Haruka é abandonada lá dentro. Ela morre. Anos depois Iruma quer revê-la e soube de alguma forma que ela foi mandada para um lugar chamado Soul Society. Ele é humano e não pode entrar lá. Então vai usar métodos para assassinar incontáveis shinigamis e usar o sangue deles para entrar na Soul Society. Ele não encontra Haruka em lugar nenhum, porque ela se transformou em hollow, mas ele não sabe.

Terminada a longa explicação sobre a história de Iruma e Haruka, Takuya começou a falar da cena da morte de Rukia.

\- Rukia usará um kidou pra segurar Iruma e Ichigo matá-lo, mas Ichigo irá hesitar por ele ser humano e por sentir uma grande força de vontade vinda dele. Iruma consegue se soltar e depois de analisar sua zampakutou de sangue por dois segundos, perfura o corpo de Rukia, que fica parada na frente para defender Ichigo, que no momento se encontra indefeso, do ataque mortal. Shinya-san, você irá projetar a espada por trás de Miki-chan, que estará voltada quase de frente para a audiência.

Ele explicou rapidamente a parte técnica da cena.

\- Ichigo se verá desesperado com isso. Tatsuya-san, eu já vi você fazer muitas expressões de desespero, mas essa terá que ser ainda mais intensa. Seu rosto terá que mostrar sofrimento puro. Imagine que Iruma está tentando matar Miki-chan, que Deus a livre disso, e assim será ainda mais fácil e natural. Só não queira matá-lo de verdade depois disso.

Eles riram.

\- Miki-chan, você começa a cair enquanto Ichigo, que está no chão, se aproxima. Você cai, ele vai colocar você no colo e abraçá-la, olhando-a, desesperado e você dirá para ele continuar lutando. Depois de agonizar por alguns segundos nos braços dele, Rukia morre e ele grita, muito alto, desesperado, seu mundo desabou.

Seria triste fazer Rukia morrer, mesmo que temporariamente, mas gostaram da cena. Seria emocionante. Eles receberam seus scripts. Olharam rapidamente os diálogos e canções. Os dois novos integrantes começaram a conversar com o restante do elenco buscando se integrarem melhor.

\- Não é por nada, mas... Isaka-san, posso perguntar a vocês dois por que Takuya-san o mandou imaginar que eu estaria tentando matar Miki-chan e não Rukia?

Ele sorriu, embaraçado.

\- Estamos namorando desde o último sábado.

\- Meus parabéns! – Shinya sorriu, apertando as mãos de ambos.

Agradeceram.

\- Chega de conversa. Não temos tempo a perder. Vão logo ao salão de treinamento aprender a primeira canção – Takuya ordenava em tom autoritário, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil.

Seguiram até o salão onde Shoichi e os treinadores estavam e sentaram-se no chão. A primeira canção começou a tocar enquanto os treinadores cantavam. Depois de ouvirem a canção duas vezes, começaram a tentar, com auxílio dos scripts. Depois de um resultado, já razoável e orientações e interpretações dos treinadores, foram para a primeira cena, já mostrada pelos treinadores.

Na frente das ruínas do orfanato, alguém deixava uma flor branca e um bêbado, interpretado por um taiin, ficava extremamente assustado ao ver a flor flutuando, uma vez que não podia ver a pessoa, e fugia. Um portal abriu atrás do ser desconhecido e Rukia saiu por ele, explicando a alma perdida que se ficasse vagando, se transformaria em hollow. Logo a criatura se revelou ser realmente um hollow, feliz por Rukia ter caído na armadilha e logo outros apareceram.

\- Você foi muito ingênua shinigami, agora lhe resta a morte.

\- Droga... – Ela tentava pensar no que fazer.

Já com a zampakutou em mãos, ela começou a lutar contra o grupo de hollows até se ver quase encurralada.

\- Você é forte e esperta, mas nós estamos em maior número!

Continuaram a luta e mais uma forte reiatsu invadiu o lugar.

\- Mas o que é essa reiatsu?! – Questionou o hollow líder.

\- Rukia!

\- Ichigo!

\- Mais um shinigami chegou para o jantar. Vamos! Acabem logo com isso!

Os hollows atacaram o casal de shinigamis, mas logo foram derrotados pelos dois.

\- Aquela flor... foi trazida aqui para as vítimas do incêndio.

\- Incêndio? – Ela perguntou.

\- Era um orfanato. Pegou fogo e crianças morreram lá dentro porque ficaram presas.

O olhar dela ficou triste. Tentando quebrar aquele clima, ele perguntou sobre o motivo da aparição dela.

\- Estou em missão – ela começou a se explicar usando seus desenhos.

\- Esses desenhos abomináveis de novo...

\- Cala a boca! Bakamono! Você vê a Lua vermelha considerada uma simples anormalidade pelos humanos? É considerada uma ameaça pela Soul Society. Enviaram uma equipe de investigação, mas todos foram mortos. Os ferimentos são semelhantes em todos os corpos. Provavelmente há um assassino de shinigamis a solta.

Renji entrou em cena, comunicando que o sexto esquadrão estava agora oficialmente responsável pelo caso.

\- Zabimaru não anda de bom humor, a luta vai animá-lo – disse feliz.

Pararam ao sinal dos treinadores, para fazer pequenos ajustes nas cenas. Durante o dia aproveitaram bem o tempo se dividindo em grupos para cenas e canções diferentes, incluindo a cena da morte de Rukia.

\- Ichigo, o kidou não dura muito! Mate-o enquanto posso segurá-lo! – Ela se posicionava na frente de Iruma, usando um kidou.

Ichigo estava jogado no chão, começou a se mover em direção aos dois. Hesitou em atacar, devido à condição humana e a extrema força de vontade vinda de Iruma, que se preparava para dar um golpe mortal em Ichigo. Analisou sua zampakutou vermelha por dois segundos, deslizando os dedos por ela e em seguida, impiedosamente, projetou a espada por trás de Miki, como Takuya falara, atravessando o corpo de Rukia, que passara na frente para proteger Ichigo. A espada foi puxada e ela começou a cair. Os outros shinigamis cantavam, mantendo certa distância do trio. Ichigo correu velozmente até Rukia, segurando-a antes que caísse, mas estava quase morta.

\- Você é incapaz de proteger as pessoas importantes pra você – Iruma o provocou e sumiu.

\- Minha falta de habilidade... levou à minha derrota – ela tentava falar, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto Ichigo a deitava em seu colo e a abraçava – Você deve continuar. Não se preocupe. Vá atrás de Iruma – disse em um último suspiro.

Ela ainda se moveu e agonizou no colo dele por alguns segundos e parou de se mover e respirar. Ele a abraçou mais forte e gritou com todo o ar contido em seus pulmões.

\- RUKIAAA!!!! – Isaka gritou mais alto do que quando Rukia fora levada para a Soul Society, fazendo a melhor expressão de dor de que era capaz e ainda fazendo lágrimas verdadeiras escorrerem de seus olhos.

Como Takuya indicara, colocou toda a sua emoção naquela cena, tentando realmente imaginar como seria de verdade. Enquanto os demais shinigamis começavam a cantar mais alto, com os scripts em mãos, ele caiu chorando bastante sob o corpo sem vida de Rukia, cobrindo-o com o seu e abraçando-a novamente. Terminada a canção, Ichigo estava derrotado no chão. Byakuya entrou indiferente à morte da irmã.

\- Ela confiou em mim pra dar o golpe final em Iruma enquanto ela segurava o selo, mas eu hesitei! Eu traí a confiança dela!

\- Culpar a você mesmo não trará uma shinigami orgulhosa como Rukia de volta à vida. Você não pode escutar a voz de Rukia em seu coração?

Ele ouviu a voz de Rukia em seu coração, numa lembrança do passado.

\- Por você Rukia... eu juro que eu vou colocar um fim nisso!

Pararam a cena e foram aplaudidos pelos treinadores e os taiins, que não estavam nela.

\- Por hoje é só. Vocês foram todos espetaculares! E tenho certeza que continuarão sendo pelos próximos seis meses de treinamento. Nos vemos amanhã.

Eles foram dispensados e conversaram um pouco antes de sair.

\- E então nii-sama? Gostou do primeiro dia?

\- Você me chamando assim de novo... – Shuji o olhou, enquanto os que estavam ao redor riam, e ele também.

\- Gostei sim e fico feliz que você tenha voltado moleque.

Riram de novo com a vingança dele. Alguns minutos depois, deixaram o estúdio.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Você chorou mesmo... – estavam indo para a casa dela.

\- Fiz exatamente como Takuya falou.

\- Não acredito! – Ela riu, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, brevemente.

\- Como se sentiu fazendo a cena de morte? Ainda triste?

\- Não tanto. Afinal nii-sama vai dar um jeito nisso. E você foi cuidadoso o bastante pra não me deixar cair.

\- Eu jamais deixaria. E podia te colocar no colo mais vezes... Parece uma criancinha dormindo.

\- Para com isso – ela riu, socando de leve o braço dele e o abraçou.

\- Adoro ter você perto – a envolveu também.

\- Eu também.

Chegaram logo à casa dela. Ele segurou gentilmente o rosto dela entre suas mãos e beijou suavemente sua testa, enquanto ela fechava os olhos. Se despediram e ele foi embora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creio que a fic só vá até o capítulo 30 ou 31.


	29. Burimyu 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo.

Estavam mais uma vez prestes a entrar no palco. Aizen, Gin e Tousen entrariam em cenas a parte, cenas mais interativas, voltadas para a platéia e flashs do passado. O show começaria em vinte minutos. Alguns fãs haviam assistido o Japan Anime Live e o elenco soube através da internet o quanto sentiram saudades de Isaka, apesar de terem gostado do trabalho de Yuiichiro. Havia sido avisado no site oficial do Burimyu que Isaka voltaria, mas ainda assim os fãs estavam em êxtase, loucos para revê-lo atuando diante de seus olhos.

\- Depois desse tempo fora... parece que essa é a primeira vez que faço isso.

Os dois se encontravam sozinhos na sala dos elevadores.

\- Está nervoso?

\- Não, porque sei que não é a primeira vez de verdade.

\- E as coisas são um pouco diferentes agora.

Encarou os olhos azul-escuros que ela tinha naquele momento.

\- É, mas hoje me sinto tão emocionado quanto daquela vez, em pensar que quase deixei tudo isso pra trás. Parece que renasci.

\- Se lembra daquele dia? – Enlaçou a mão dele, segurando com força.

\- Lembro – sorriu – pena que hoje não entraremos juntos.

\- Você vai chegar rápido, assim que eu estiver em apuros.

Riram. Ele lembrou da primeira vez que percebeu o quanto a achava linda sorrindo.

\- Adoro seu sorriso.

\- Eu sei disso. Eu percebia sua cara de bobo quando eu ria desde aquela vez no JumpBang.

\- Sério? – Surpreendeu-se.

\- Sim. Também adoro o seu.

\- Acho que li mangá demais, estou ficando igual ao Ichigo – disse enquanto a abraçava.

\- Hahahaha. Você já é desde o primeiro musical se for por isso – retribuiu o abraço e se beijaram.

\- Miki-chan, Tat-chan... estejam onde estiverem, começamos em dez minutos – ouviram a voz distante de Shuji fora da sala.

Separaram-se.

\- Tat-chan...? – Questionaram juntos.

\- Ele tá se vingando pelo nii-sama. Hahahaha.

\- Chega! Vamos anã!

\- Vamos cabeça de cenoura.

Saíram se dirigindo as demais entradas para o palco.

–--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma Lua vermelha aparecia em Kararakura. Na frente das ruínas de um orfanato, alguém deixava uma flor branca e um bêbado, interpretado por um dos taiins, ficava extremamente assustado ao ver a flor flutuando, uma vez que não podia ver quem a segurava, e fugia. Um portal se abriu atrás do ser desconhecido e Rukia saiu por ele.

\- Se ficar vagando por aí você pode se transformar em um hollow. Precisa ir para a Soul Society.

Logo a criatura revelou ser um hollow, feliz por Rukia ter caído na armadilha e logo outros apareceram.

\- Você foi muito ingênua shinigami, agora lhe resta a morte.

\- Droga... – Ela tentava pensar no que fazer.

Ela começou a lutar contra o grupo de hollows até se ver quase encurralada.

\- Você é forte e esperta, mas nós estamos em maior número!

Continuaram a luta e mais uma forte reiatsu invadiu o lugar.

\- Mas o que é essa reiatsu?! – Questionou o hollow líder.

\- Rukia!

\- Ichigo!

A platéia gritou bastante com a entrada de Miki e mais ainda com a de Isaka. Ele estava de fato de volta.

\- Mais um shinigami chegou para o jantar. Vamos! Acabem logo com isso!

Os hollows atacaram o casal de shinigamis, mas logo foram derrotados.

\- Aquela flor... foi trazida aqui para as vítimas do incêndio.

\- Incêndio? – Ela perguntou.

\- Era um orfanato. Pegou fogo e crianças morreram lá dentro porque ficaram presas.

O olhar dela ficou triste. Tentando quebrar aquele clima, ele perguntou sobre o motivo da aparição dela.

\- Estou em missão – ela começou a se explicar usando seus desenhos, interpretados também pelos taiins.

\- Esses desenhos abomináveis de novo...

\- Cala a boca! Idiota! Você vê a Lua vermelha considerada uma simples anormalidade pelos humanos? É considerada uma ameaça pela Soul Society. Enviaram uma equipe de investigação, mas todos foram mortos. Os ferimentos são semelhantes em todos os corpos. Provavelmente há um assassino de shinigamis a solta.

Renji entrou em cena, comunicando que o sexto esquadrão estava agora oficialmente responsável pelo caso.

\- Zabimaru não anda de bom humor, a luta vai animá-lo – disse feliz.

\- Claro. Com um shinigami tão chato como você...

\- Cale a boca! Sua Zangetsu parece um facão de cozinha! Devia mudar de profissão para cozinheiro!

\- E essa sua Zabimaru parece uma serra! Você devia virar carpinteiro!

\- Calem a boca! – Ela ordenou, olhando-os friamente.

Ambos obedeceram e os três saíram de cena. Um nova cena se iniciou. Iruma massacrava seis taiins, com movimentos invisíveis. Renji apareceu, salvando um único sobrevivente, e lutou com Iruma, mas logo foi derrotado. Iruma se preparava para beber seu sangue, mas foi impedido por Ichigo e Rukia.

\- Rukia, leve Renji e o outro shinigami.

Ela deu apoio a Renji. O shinigami conseguia andar. Ichigo lutava com Iruma. Devido a extrema força de seu oponente, se viu obrigado a usar seus poderes hollow. Em um momento caído no chão, Isaka agarrou a máscara hollow jogada pelos ajudantes e a colocou enquanto o palco estava escuro. Ele levantou e recomeçou a luta, com uma voz dupla e ouvindo a audiência gritar. Rukia voltou à luta, deixando Renji e o taiin afastados. Iruma os encurralou e Isaka se livrou da máscara, novamente com o palco escuro. Por alguma razão, Iruma fugiu.

De volta à Soul Society, Rukia entregou seu relatório para Yamamoto, que atribui ao décimo esquadrão a missão de lidar com Iruma, e ordenou ao sexto esquadrão continuar investigando a Lua Vermelha.

\- Com licença, Sou-taijou. O sexto esquadrão já perdeu muitos oficiais.

\- Rukia. Uma oficial não deve contestar o Capitão Comandante – Byakuya disse, irritado.

\- Não seja tão rude Byakuya – Shunsui a socorreu.

\- Ele tem razão. Rukia-chan só está preocupada – Ukitake falou.

\- Nós vamos ajudar o sexto esquadrão. Iruma é capaz de interferir no tempo e nas memórias, é alguém perigoso.

\- Muito obrigada – Ela agradeceu aos dois.

Nas ruínas do orfanato, Iruma coletava sangue. Ichigo o encontrou. Brigaram e logo ambos revelaram ser de origem humana e não shinigami.

\- Não tenho interesse em humanos.

\- Os humanos não são insignificantes como você pensa.

\- Eu vou me livrar de qualquer um que ficar no meu caminho.

Iruma o atacou, mas Hitsugaya apareceu salvando Ichigo. Os fãs gritaram com a aparição espetacular de Takashi, que agora mostrava olhos verde-água.

\- Todos, se afastem. Ele não poderá vencer Hyourinmaru.

Um grande grupo de hollows controlados por Iruma apareceu, transformando o campo de batalha em um caos. Um hollow, que seria branco e puro se não fosse pela fuligem, se destacava entre os demais, mas não era percebido pelos que lutavam. Tinha movimentos distintos dos demais e o buraco no peito era quase inexistente. Após vários minutos de luta Hitsugaya atacou um falso Iruma, era uma cópia hollow.

\- Ele foi rápido o suficiente para fazer a substituição – disse Shunsui.

\- Ele fugiu – confirmou Ukitake.

Sozinho, Iruma, segurando uma flor branca, falava com Haruka, que entrava no palco vestida de branco, mas aparecia só em suas lembranças. O hollow fantasma apareceu oferecendo ajuda com seus mais de dois mil amigos hollows, que estavam dispostos a lutar contra os shinigamis.

\- Iruma usa um Battou, unido a uma zanpakutou e o poder dos hollows, criado há muito tempo por um shinigami cientista – Shunsui explicava a Ichigo, Rukia e Hitsugaya – Isso era considerado crime e ele foi executado.

\- Antes de morrer, ele disse que provaria que o Battou é melhor que as zanpakutous comuns e ele estava certo – dizia Ukitake.

\- E eu, infelizmente, nunca tive a chance de lutar contra aquele poder monstruoso – Zaraki apareceu, seguido por Ikakku, que depois de conversar com a platéia, fez sua dança da sorte e foi aplaudido.

\- Então esse Battou está de volta? – Ele perguntou – prossiga capitão.

\- Como ele previu, o Battou custou a vida de incontáveis shinigamis. Então a Soul Society o selou e o escondeu no mundo humano. Quando nós fomos verificá-lo, ele tinha fugido. Em um ano, ele rompeu o selo e escolheu Iruma como anfitrião. E esse Battou pode fundir diferentes entidades. Foi assim que Iruma criou seu clone, fundindo sua reiatsu a de um hollow. Ichigo, você também é humano e deve ser difícil combater outro humano.

\- Nós devemos destruir o selo, não Iruma – disse Shunsui.

\- Mas na última batalha, quando Iruma revelou ser humano, Kurosaki hesitou.

\- Mas não foi porque ele é humano, senti uma grande força de vontade vinda dele.

Um taiin apareceu desesperado informando que dez mil hollows estavam invadindo Karakura. Todos correram para contra atacar. Iruma matou o hollow fantasma com o Battou. Enquanto todos lutavam, Shunsui, Ukitake e Iruma cantavam. Rukia encontrou o Iruma real e começaram a lutar. Em um momento, Miki substituiu a zanpakutou por uma Sode no Shirayuki shikai, levando a audiência à loucura.

\- Você possui uma shikai. Isso é muito bom...

Continuaram a luta. Rukia prendeu Iruma com um kidou, mandando que Ichigo desse o golpe final.

\- Ichigo, o kidou não dura muito! Mate-o enquanto posso segurá-lo! – Ela se posicionava na frente de Iruma, usando um kidou.

Rukia começava a enfraquecer e Iruma a se libertar. Ichigo avançou, mas Iruma o atirou longe. Jogado no chão, Ichigo começou a se mover em direção aos dois. Iruma se preparava para dar um golpe mortal em Ichigo. Analisou sua zampakutou vermelha por dois segundos, deslizando os dedos por ela e em seguida, impiedosamente, atacou-o. Rukia, num gesto desesperado, jogou seu corpo na frente de Ichigo, que estava indefeso. A espada perfurou seu corpo e foi puxada. Ela começou a cair, quase morta. Os outros shinigamis cantavam, mantendo certa distância do trio. Miki projetou o corpo para trás e caiu. Isaka a segurou, tirando-a do chão e deitando-a cuidadosamente em seu colo e olhando-a com uma expressão de dor e desespero.

\- Você é incapaz de proteger as pessoas importantes pra você – Iruma o provocou e sumiu.

\- Minha falta de habilidade... levou à minha derrota – ela tentava falar, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto Ichigo a abraçava – Você deve continuar. Não se preocupe. Vá atrás de Iruma – disse em um último suspiro.

Ela ainda se moveu e agonizou no colo dele por alguns segundos e parou de se mover e respirar. Ele a abraçou mais forte e gritou com todo o ar contido em seus pulmões.

\- RUKIAAA!!!! – Isaka gritou, fazendo a melhor expressão de dor de que era capaz e ainda fazendo lágrimas verdadeiras escorrerem de seus olhos novamente.

Enquanto os demais shinigamis começavam a cantar mais alto, ele caiu chorando bastante sob o corpo sem vida de Rukia, cobrindo-o com o seu e abraçando-a novamente. Terminada a canção, Ichigo estava derrotado no chão. Byakuya entrou indiferente à morte da irmã.

\- Ela confiou em mim pra dar o golpe final em Iruma enquanto ela segurava o selo, mas eu hesitei! Eu traí a confiança dela!

\- Culpar a você mesmo não trará uma shinigami orgulhosa como Rukia de volta à vida. Você não pode escutar a voz de Rukia em seu coração?

Ele ouviu a voz de Rukia em seu coração, numa lembrança do passado. Os dois começaram a cantar.

“Nós temos trocado promessas com palavras que só nós sabemos”

“Eu luto para proteger você Rukia”

\- Por você Rukia... eu juro que eu vou colocar um fim nisso! – Falou ao fim da canção.

O hollow fantasma aparecia mais uma vez e sumia junto com Ichigo. Nos bastidores, Isaka se recompôs, parando de chorar e retocando a maquiagem.

\- Você foi fantástico – ela o abraçou.

Ele apenas sorriu e a abraçou também. Ficaram do lado do palco observando as cenas seguintes enquanto, às vezes, alguém aparecia filmando.

Um taiin corria avisando que algo estava abrindo uma passagem para o Hueco Mundo usando sangue shinigami e que logo a passagem se ligaria à Soul Society, unindo os dois mundos. E com a maioria dos shinigamis no mundo humano, seria difícil deter Iruma na Soul Society. Renji e Iruma se encontraram e começaram a lutar. Renji ativou o bankai, mas logo a dor de seu ferimento da batalha anterior começou a doer e ele se desconcentrou. Aproveitando, Iruma quebrou o seu bankai. Ichigo apareceu com o hollow fantasma e Iruma se enfureceu.

\- O Battou está te enganando!

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo! Eu vou libertar a alma de Haruka da Soul Society!

Enquanto discutiam, Momo, Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto, Soi Fong, Yuruichi, Urahara, Orihime, Sado e os demais combatiam hollows que viam de toda parte.

\- Eu cresci órfão – Iruma começava a falar – eu tinha um poder espiritual muito forte e podia ver fantasmas. Por isso não tinha amigos. Haruka era minha única companheira, ela não tinha medo de mim. Enquanto crescíamos, nos apaixonamos. Mas aquele incêndio tirou a vida dela. Ela foi abandonada lá dentro. Eu corri por entre o fogo para salvá-la, mas só encontrei seu corpo queimado. Eu achei que minha capacidade de ver fantasmas me permitiria trocar as últimas palavras com ela, mas eu não a encontrava em lugar algum. Eu estava desesperado. Então o Battou me disse que ela foi levada para a Soul Society e que como sou humano, eu só poderia chegar lá com sangue dos shinigamis e então comecei a caçá-los.

Ele e Ichigo voltaram a lutar. O hollow fantasma não parava de interferir para ajudar Ichigo. Irritadíssimo, Iruma também o atacou. O hollow caiu, transformando-se em Haruka.

\- Eu me transformei em hollow. Quando descobri que se o buraco em meu peito aparecesse, eu perderia toda a razão... pelo amor que sinto por você, eu resisti, mas já não podia falar com você. Por isso você não me encontrava nem me ouvia.

\- Você me salvou da solidão.

\- Você me salvou também... – ela disse suas últimas palavras começando a desaparecer.

Perdendo a razão, Iruma se fundiu com o Battou e com Haruka. Ichigo estava sendo derrotado, mas Byakuya apareceu, usando o bankai e derrotando Iruma, que separou-se do Battou. O Battou foi destruído. A passagem de sangue começou a se desmanchar, libertando o sangue dos shinigamis. Iruma gritava de dor.

\- Um fim digno para um homem que usou mais poder do que podia – Byakuya se preparava para matá-lo.

\- Por favor! Não! – Haruka gritou desesperada, sendo ouvida por Ichigo.

Com a Zangetsu, Ichigo separou Haruka do corpo de Iruma, que recuperou a sanidade e descobriu que Haruka iria desaparecer.

\- Eu sou um hollow. Por favor. Me mate – ela pediu a Ichigo.

Finalmente ela desapareceu, mas reapareceu na frente de Iruma e finalmente tiveram a chance de conversarem pela última vez.

De volta ao mundo humano, Ichigo estava visitando o lugar onde Rukia morreu. Sode no Shirayuki estava em suas mãos.

\- Obrigado Rukia... – ele sorriu – estou pronto... para viver de cabeça erguida.

\- E isso é ótimo – ouviu a voz dela, achando que não passasse de seu coração.

Ele se virou e a viu. Arregalou os olhos e pulou, se aproximando dela. Era ela, viva.

\- Eu revivi junto com as vítimas do Battou. Enquanto investigava a Lua Vermelha, nii-sama notou que os corpos das vítimas perderam todo o sangue, mas permaneceram intactos. Sabendo que havia chance de salvar as vítimas, nii-sama fez tudo que podia para recuperá-las e conseguiu.

Estavam muito próximos. Se olhavam nos olhos. Ambos seguravam Sode no Shirayuki, até que finalmente Rukia a tirou das mãos dele. A expressão de Ichigo mudou, queria chorar. Abraçou-a. A platéia gritou como nunca.

\- Ichigo... – Era notável o embaraço dela.

\- Que bom que você está viva.

Timidamente, ela retribuiu o abraço. As luzes apagaram e a audiência os aplaudiu por longos três minutos, quando a luz voltou e aconteceu mais um pequeno show, onde todos entraram cantando a espetacular Mou Hitotsu no Chijou. Depois cada personagem cantou uma versão curta de sua canção. Shunsui estava cantando enquanto Ukitake dançava. Mas Ukitake começou a tossir antes de começar a cantar e terminou não cantando.

\- É melhor você tomar cuidado Ukitake-san. Você tem problemas de saúde.

\- Tem razão.

As luzes apagaram e eles foram aplaudidos novamente. Quando voltaram ao palco, cada um falou um pouco e os novos atores foram apresentados.

\- Um, dois, três. Hi, Tuti desu! – Tuti falou junto com todos da platéia, sorrindo e acenando – agora que nossos novos membros já foram apresentados, eu tenho algo a anunciar.

Silêncio.

\- Tudo que quero pedir a vocês são aplausos para nossos dois casais do elenco. Takashi-kun e Kumi-chan. Tat-san e Miki-chan.

A platéia gritou bastante e aplaudiu muito. Os quatro sorriram curvando-se levemente em agradecimento e depois Isaka tomou a palavra.

\- Nós chegamos ao nosso nono musical.

\- Queremos vocês no próximo também! – Algumas fãs gritaram da platéia e o elenco riu.

\- Eu sei que sentiram minha falta na turnê internacional – ele disse sorrindo.

Gritaram novamente.

\- Aê Ichigo! Popular com as garotas... Depois da sua última cena, alguém aqui deve estar muito zangada – Renji disse olhando para Rukia.

\- Bakamono! – Ela disse envergonhada, enquanto a platéia ria – eu vou te matar Renji!

\- Ordem!

\- Gomenasai – todos se curvaram na direção de Byakuya, fazendo todos rirem novamente.

\- Voltando ao que eu dizia antes do sobrancelhas estranhas me interromper...

Renji ia responder, mas levou um tapa de Yoruichi e desistiu, enquanto ouvia risadas da platéia.

\- Nós chegamos ao nono Rock Musical Bleach. E tudo isso que realizamos até hoje se deve não só ao nosso esforço e todo o trabalho durante todo esse tempo, mas também à força que recebemos de todos vocês. Nós carregamos dentro de nós um enorme sentimento de gratidão a vocês. Nós o carregamos por todo esse tempo, o carregamos hoje e continuaremos com ele amanhã!

Todos aplaudiram.

\- Muito obrigado! – Disseram todos juntos e se curvaram.

Despediram-se e as cortinas baixaram, enquanto continuavam ouvindo os aplausos. Quando as cortinas tocaram o chão, eles mesmos começaram a aplaudir e comemorar. Como de costume, os taiins agarraram Isaka e o atiraram para cima três vezes, fazendo o mesmo com Miki em seguida. Junto com eles, Takuya e a produção pulavam de felicidade. Takashi e Kumi se abraçavam. Após ser abraçado por praticamente todos ali, Isaka alcançou Miki e a apertou em um abraço.

\- Muito bem! Parem a comemoração por enquanto! – Takuya chamou.

Se calaram e viraram-se para ele.

\- Primeiro eu quero agradecer a todos vocês e parabenizá-los pelo excelente trabalho.

Eles o aplaudiram brevemente.

\- E temos uma visita. Vocês devem tê-lo visto. Estava sentado no mesmo lugar de quando Tat-san o puxou para o palco no No Clouds. Recebam Kubo.

Ele entrou e todos o aplaudiram. Ele sorriu e agradeceu, depois mostrou alguns desenhos que fizera rapidamente da atuação deles, deixando-os ainda mais felizes. Ele cumprimentou todos, deixando evidente sua alegria pela volta dos que haviam deixado o musical, pela entrada de novos membros e pelo excelente enredo. Passaram mais algum tempo comemorando e depois de removerem seus figurinos e se arrumarem nos bastidores, foram jantar todos juntos e depois seguiram para casa para descansar. Havia muito mais shows pela frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://rmbleach.com/video3.html


	30. O futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo. Vou ficar com saudade. Ç_Ç

Como sempre, a turnê daquele show foi um sucesso e assim seguiram, criando também outras histórias independentes do mangá e do anime, que também ficaram excelentes. Já estavam há seis anos fazendo shows do Burimyu. Vez ou outra tinham participações em outros trabalhos, como Takashi, que era um nato cantor e fazia shows ao vivo sozinho com uma banda. Continuavam a conquistar cada vez mais fãs e sempre reconquistar os que já eram fãs e insentivar muitos cosplayers, incluindo as duas crianças que haviam encontrado anos atrás e tinham vencido no Cosplay Wolrd Summit do ano anterior e disputariam o seguinte. O elenco havia comparecido ao evento, como convidados especiais, e as crianças, agora adolescentes morreram de alegria ao reencontrá-los.

Quanto a eles, todo o elenco, se os laços entre todos já eram fortes, haviam se fortalecido ainda mais naquele tempo. Eram uma verdadeira família. Poderiam dizer que tinha o mesmo sangue. Haviam acabado de voltar de mais uma turnê, repleta de sucesso, como sempre. Estavam no salão de treinamento do estúdio. Takuya mandara armar uma tela grande lá e um projetor. Eles mesmos haviam feito vídeos com seus melhores momentos em todos aqueles anos, nos shows, turnês e bastidores. Mas havia dois vídeos dos quais certas pessoas não haviam participado e seria uma surpresa.

Takashi andava pelo estúdio, chamando os que ainda não estavam presentes. Entrou no palco e sorriu. Muitas e ótimas lembranças vieram à sua cabeça. Estavam há um mês sem shows, treinando para mais um musical. Ele ficou apenas parado observando. Isaka e Miki se confrontavam com as zanpakutous. No outro lado do palco Eiki e Kumi faziam o mesmo. Faltavam apenas os sons metálicos, já que as espadas não eram realmente de metal. Terminando a luta, todos riram divertidamente com aquilo.

\- Takuya está chamando todos.

\- Então vamos – disse Isaka.

Dirigiram-se ao salão e deixaram as zanpakutous seguras em um canto. Estavam quase todos lá?

\- Onde está o Tuti? – Perguntou um taiin.

\- Tuti?! Ainda está dormindo?! – Um taiin saiu gritando na direção das salas menores.

Eles morreram de rir e logo Tuti apareceu.

\- Estou aqui!

Todos sentaram no chão, com exceção de Shuji e Naoya, que comandariam a exibição de vídeos.

\- Bom, hoje faz exatamente seis anos da primeira vez que estivemos todos juntos aqui – Shuji começou – hoje eu poderia dizer além de que somos uma grande família, poderia dizer que temos o mesmo sangue. Hoje vamos comemorar não só aquele primeiro dia juntos, mas tudo que aconteceu depois dele até hoje. Nós temos três vídeos aqui. Os dois vídeos feitos por todos nós e mais dois que serão surpresa.

\- Vamos começar com o vídeo dos nossos melhores momentos – Naoya acionou o vídeo.

Começando com os bastidores, eles viram todas as brincadeiras, palhaçadas, momentos dos treinos, as conversas, fotos, morrendo de rir em alguns momentos e quase chorando novamente com o backstage do Code 003, quando realmente todos eles derramaram lágrimas diante das câmeras pela saída de Isaka. Viram também algo do Japan Anime Live e começaram os melhores momentos dos shows. A primeira canção que cantaram juntos na performance do Saien, Bleach e outras canções marcantes, como Mou Hitotsu no Chijou, Catharsis of Eternity, Bleach Soul Shout, Hona Sainara, The Other Side of a Limit e No Clouds in The Blue Heavens. O concurso da mentira, as conversas com a platéia, o momento em que Isaka puxou Kubo para o palco, os momentos engraçados dos taiins, os aniversários comemorados no palco e fotos de passeios que haviam feito juntos, com destaque para uma foto de Miki, Isaka, Haruki e Kohei com o cachorro panda Tenshi, de Haruki, e o shiwawa Kon, de Isaka, na frente de um parque. Eles aplaudiram.

\- Bom, agora, nossa homenagem a nossa produção – disse Naoya para todos que trabalhavam nos bastidores, que também estavam lá sentados assistindo.

Eles aplaudiram e Shuji acionou o vídeo. Começava com Isaka chamando os músicos ao palco no fim de um show e a platéia aplaudindo. Depois os bastidores, todo o trabalho com as canções, figurinos, iluminação, música, todos que trabalhavam para manter tudo sempre em ordem, os ensaios dos treinadores com eles, Haruki, Takuya, Shoichi e até Chiyo e Hideki na recepção. Os aniversários comemorados por eles. Mais uma vez todos aplaudiram e agradeceram, extremamente felizes pela lembrança.

\- Bom, agora nós temos dois vídeos surpresa. Com o tempo aqui, nossos laços tornaram-se imensamente fortes, mas alguns se tornaram ainda mais fortes que os laços que todos nós temos uns com os outros. E agora nós temos dois casais aqui. E nós temos uma surpresa pra cada um deles. Primeiro, Kumi-chan e Takashi-kun, espero que gostem da nossa homenagem.

Todos sorriram e aplaudiram o casal.

O vídeo mostrava os momentos de ambos juntos nos bastidores e nos shows, desde o começo de tudo aquilo até poucos dias atrás. As palhaças de Takashi nos bastidores, a timidez de Kumi, que a fazia fugir das câmeras no primeiro musical e depois momentos de ambos, juntos. A cena em que Hitsugaya segurava a mão de Momo, nocauteada no chão, as lutas dele para protegê-la das tramas de Aizen, cenas das canções e outros momentos das turnês.

Com o fim do vídeo, foram novamente aplaudidos, por bastante tempo. Estavam com os braços enlaçados.

\- Obrigado, obrigado! - Dizia Takashi, feliz.

\- Obrigada – Kumi também sorria.

\- Não tinha que colocar aquelas fotos com meu cabelo bagunçado. Eu tinha acabado de acordar pra me arrumar – ele brincou.

\- Hahahahaha – quando pararam, Naoya começou a falar.

\- Agora, vamos homenagear nosso outro casal, que se Deus quiser se casará em breve. Miki-chan e Tat-san.

Primeiro todos riram do comentário e depois aplaudiram, enquanto o casal sorridente agradecia. Estavam abraçados.

O vídeo mostrou os momentos de ambos, juntos ou não nos bastidores, os treinamentos e os momentos nos shows, destacando uma parte dos bastidores em que Miki e Isaka estavam sentados juntos, falando sobre o show que ocorreria em breve e a cena em Bleach quando Isaka entrou pela platéia e estendeu a mão a Miki em determinado trecho da canção e ela estendeu a mão a ele. Viram a cena final de Te Wo Tsunagou quando suas mãos quase se uniam e a outra versão da canção na qual no final abriam um grande sorriso um para o outro. Após várias outras cenas de interação entre Ichigo e Rukia viram a cena da morte de Rukia e o reencontro dela com Ichigo no final daquele musical. Passaram mais algumas cenas dos bastidores e fotos daquele passeio no shopping no dia que Isaka voltara e o vídeo acabou.

Aplaudiram novamente enquanto ao final de tudo os nomes de todos eles e seus respectivos personagens apareciam na tela.

Tatsuya Isaka – Ichigo Kurosaki

Miki Sato – Rukia Kuchiki

Takashi Nagayama – Toushirou Hitsugaya

Kumiko Saito – Momo Hinamori

Harumi Inoue – Rangiku Matsumoto

Yuichi Tsuchiya – Gin Ichimaru

Eiji Moriyama – Renji Abarai

Kohei Murakami – Hanatarou Yamada

Eiki Kitamura – Kira Izuru

Kengo Ohkuchi – Sousuke Aizen

Hiroko Kasahara – Unohana Retsu

Kumiko Saito – Yoruichi Shihouin

Itou Yosuke – Kisuke Urahara

Naoya Comoto – Hisagi Shuuhei

Shuji Hayashi – Byakuya Kuchiki

Masahiro Kuranuki – Tousen Kanami

Takuya Usui – Ikkaku Madarame

Shogo Suzuki – Zaraki Kenpachi

Asuna Sekini – Soi Fong

Yoshii Rei – Orihime Inoue

Naofumi Yoshida – Yasutora Sado

\- Isso não foi tudo que vivemos, mas resume bem nossos melhores momentos. Agora cada um pode falar o que quiser – Shuji disse – tentem não chorar. Queremos nos divertir hoje.

\- Fazemos isso todos os dias – Naoya falou.

Riram.

\- Eu realmente me sinto realizado por trabalhar esses anos com todos vocês e num musical de Bleach. E daquela vez, quando eu me afastei... eu agradeço até hoje por ter percebido a tempo a grande bobagem que estaria fazendo se deixasse um trabalho que amo tanto e pessoas que amo muito também.

\- Eu sei que era alguém difícil de lidar quando cheguei aqui, só com 17 anos, eu não conseguia falar com ninguém... eu agradeço a paciência de todos vocês comigo – Kumi falava.

Depois de todos falarem, Tuti, com uma de suas gracinhas começou a cantar e dançar Hona Sainara, sendo acompanhado pelos demais, que depois cantaram Mou Hitotsu no Chijou, No Clouds in The Blue Heavens e The Other Side of A Limit.

“(...) É a sua vez agora

O futuro parece brilhante e ele decora o céu

(...) Essa é a luz que está rompendo

Eu vou persegui-la, não importa o quão longe, para um lugar distante

Quando eu estava lutando na chuva, as gotas brilhantes me disseram:

O que as nuvens negras escondem não é apenas o azul do céu,

Mas os sentimentos que você já superou e agora são transparentes

Quando eu fechei meus olhos, eu os senti naquele momento

Eu abaixei minha espada pesada

Um dia a alegria irá por um fim à tristeza

Se eu iluminar minha alma

(...) A chuva parou no céu

E a chama da batalha foi gentilmente extinta

Sem deixar qualquer vestígio

(...) Com sentimentos que tem fechado o abismo

(...) Nesse momento único, meu coração se acalma

Não importa o que você sofreu se você é capaz de esquecê-lo

As únicas quedas de chuva serão de sentimentos

A felicidade está sempre no final do desespero

Se iluminarmos nossos corações (nenhuma nuvem no céu azul)

Buscando a distância, nós vamos, não importa o quão longe

Para um lugar distante

(No Clouds in The Blue Heavens – Rock Musical Bleach)”

Deram um intervalo. Ainda treinariam naquele dia. A comemoração tomara a parte da manhã e aproveitariam a tarde. Estavam todos espalhados, cada um fazendo uma coisa.

\- Agora chega de comentários sobre a comemoração. Eu sei que quer ir atrás do Tat-chan.

\- Está se sentindo ignorado? – ela perguntou rindo.

\- Não irmãzinha, você sabe que não. Pode ir.

Sorriu para Haruki, que também sorriu, e saiu. Encontrou-o no palco e sentou-se ao lado dele. Zangetsu shikai e Sode no Shirayuki estavam lá. Haviam sido deixadas lá no pequeno treino mais cedo.

\- Quando pensei em sair não imaginei que poderia perder tudo isso que aconteceu até hoje. Ainda bem que voltei.

Ela o abraçou pela cintura.

\- Não nos deixe nunca mais.

Se encontravam sentados em um dos patamares do palco, contemplavam a platéia, vazia no momento.

\- Eu não vou – abraçou-a de volta.

Deram um beijo rápido, porém calmo e suave e levantaram-se para voltar ao salão, antes que alguém os encontrasse para chateá-los. O treino começaria em alguns minutos. Cada um apanhou sua zanpakutou apoiando-a no ombro. Se olharam, sorrindo, os olhos brilhavam. Olharam para a frente e desceram as escadas em direção a mais um desafio.

“O valor das coisas não está no tempo em que elas duram, mas na intensidade com que acontecem. Por isso existem coisas inexplicáveis, momentos inesquecíveis e pessoas incomparáveis. (Fernando Pessoa)”

“BLEACH! Acredite no amor, no futuro e em nada mais. BLEACH! Continue a acreditar e você terá o poder para mudar o destino. BLEACH! – Bleach (Rock Musical Bleach)”

“Somos como os fogos de artifício. Acendem, brilham e então separam-se em diferentes direções. Se nosso caminho nos separa no fim, que não desapareçamos como esses fogos de artifício. E brilhemos. Sempre. (Tite Kubo)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takashi (show): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNM6W0TvPLM&feature=player_embedded
> 
> Bleach: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-6Wp9Hl0SA&feature=related
> 
> The Other Side of A Limit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BU-hRW9Z34
> 
> No Clouds in The Blue Heavens: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ra04vGYS_2Y
> 
> Mou Hitotsu no Chijou: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gf0am1TnwU4
> 
> Hona Sainara: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXyHMmQ47C4

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não tenho a mínima ideia de como eles se conheceram. Pude apenas imaginar. Nunca vi uma fic do Burimyu e como sou completamente louca por esse musical e o elenco dele e que apesar de não haver nenhum envolvimento entre Miki e Tat-chan, acho que formariam um casal muito kawaii, resolvi escrever a fic. Espero que gostem. ^^


End file.
